Apollo Justice Ace Prosecutor?
by twightlight96
Summary: After discovering the truth of his birth, Apollo has an accident. Now he's in a strange place and discovers for some reason he is a prosecutor! How will Apollo deal with this new world where everything is backward to his world. Meanwhile, his prosecutor self must deal with being a defense attorney but why does he dislike Mr. Wright so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a fanfic that has been inspired by the complete turnabout, another fanfic that helped me to come up with this idea. Apollo will now take the stand in a look at alternative realites and I hope you enjoy this tale. I do not own The Complete Turnabout, Ace Attorney or any of the minor crossover ideas that will appear in this fic mearly the story that will be unveiled. As such, I hope you all enjoy! Cheers. C:**

Chapter 1

 **Location:?**

 **Time: 7:35 am September 23rd, 2028**

Out of a dull grey fog that filled my mind all I could feel was a dull pain; my head pounding in my ears going thump duh thump over and over. Little did I know today was going to be the most unusual day I have yet to face.

My name is Apollo Justice, a rookie detective who has worked on many cases. All of them were bizarre murders that involved a lot of tricks and traps that almost ensnared me and my clients in their clutches. I of course never solved these cases alone. I had help from my old Mr. Wright, the infamous blue suited phoenix, that has solved many puzzling murders during his time as a lawyer (minus that 7-year period that he was disbarred due the mechanics of my old, old boss Kristoph Gavin). Then there was Trucy Wright, his daughter and a magician extraordinaire who was my old defense partner during my early cases. And more recently, Athena Cykes my current partner in crime at the law office.

However, I have not seen them since a few weeks ago. This is because recently I have been employed as the sole defense lawyer of the Kingdom of Khura'In since the kingdom banned lawyers 14 years ago.

The fog covering my head was beginning to fade as my brain started to work once again. First came the sensation of touch; a softness that was soft and smooth as silk. The slippery feel of it felt so warm and soft that I snuggled deeper in not ready to feel the pain creeping up my head. The scent of something like roses wafted into my nose clogging up them with the fresh scent of flowers. That's when the alarm bell began to ring in my head and I groaned trying to recall just why as I muttered "Objection" as I moved away from the comfortable bed. I rubbed my eyes which were blurry and still not working. I couldn't hear anything; the eerie silence only further reinforcing my confusion.

My eyes soon woke up and I unnaturally yelped in surprise realizing I was in an unfamiliar location.

"Wh-Where am I?" I stuttered wondering what happened my brain despite the head pain coming from the back of my neck.

I looked about into confusion; this room was definitely not my apartment. My apartment was a small studio with only 2 rooms; the bathroom and a living area where I lived and ate. I didn't have any choice but to sleep on the couch. Defense lawyers in America don't get paid much and this was all my budget covered during the months when money was tight. The room I was in, on the other hand, was spacious with a beautiful double bed complete with curtains, a large desk made of cherry wood orderly and polished so perfectly you could nearly see your reflection, two dressers of similar wood that were old fashioned and elegant, and finally two doors leading elsewhere. The walls painted in waves of vibrant chili red that melted into a much softer hue the father it went down. It matched the rather delicate lacy red curtains around the bed and the soft sheets, comforter and pillows all that was a silky red much like my own clothes.

My eyes soon moved towards myself. I was in a two-piece costume of simple fire red made of a soft cotton that held close to my body. To my slight panic, I noticed my bracelet was not on my wrist and panicking slightly I stood up to find it. To my relief, I saw it glinting on the nearby bedside table that had been out of my field of vision till I stood up. I carefully picked it up and loosen the hidden latch before I felt the relief of the bracelet's perfect fit once more on my wrist.

 **Evidence Collected: Gramarye Bracelet**

My eyes blinked for a moment catching the glint of something else. Something that shouldn't be there; a rather large badge made of 12 petals with a red center that covered with a small sun. The symbol of the police, a prosecutor's badge, and nary a defense lawyer's badge was in sight.

 _This is a prosecutor's badge, right? Then am I in a prosecutor's house? What the hell happened?_

As mind finally cleared, the last of the sluggish sleep fading and the pain subsided. I finally caught a glint of then a flood of memories coming back.

 _That's right. Last night, I meet my birth mother….._

 **Location: Borginian Restaurant**

 **Time: 8:00 pm September 22st, 2028**

I had just returned to the US for a short visit. I was dying to see everyone since I'd been gone for 4 months. The actual truth was that I was given a forced vacation. Every since I was employed by the Khura'inese Royal Family, I had more cases than anyone human can handle. The overload of cases forcing me to handle nearly 2-3 cases everyday holiday or not. Needless to say, this left me exhausted but my stubbornness won out and I refused to take a break. After all, if I let up, then I might fall further behind even though we finally managed to catch up on the critical cases but this is me we're talking about. I'd work myself to death before I admitted I was overworked.

In the end, my brother Nahyuta called Mr. Wright to discuss my overwork. This leads them to employ Trucy to beg me to come home for a short visit. I refused but those sad puppy dog eyes of hers even on the other side of a screen broke me down. Unfortunately, as soon as I got back, Trucy invited me out everywhere to her magic shows, shopping, and anything else she could do. If she wasn't busy running me ragged, Athena and Mr. Wright had me do errands, more shopping, going to the movies, and out to eat. Honestly, I felt I was being run ragged further into the ground now than back at Khura'In. I felt even more exhausted now than just a few days ago.

It was just the other day though when I finally got a break in all the insanity with my friends that an old client called. It was Lamoire, a singer from my 3rd case, and she wanted to check up on the agency. By chance, she was back in America and seeing as she had some time asked if Trucy and I could join her at a nearby Borginian restaurant on the 27th. I nearly declined the offer; rumours of the incredibly spiced dishes of the Borginian cuisine worrying me that I would end up sick (my eyesight wasn't the only sense that was exceptional; I found out very quickly that my sense of taste was well beyond normal the last time I tried Mr. Wright's chili and couldn't even breathe) but Try insisted we go and I was being rude. So here we were spending an evening with Lamoire in a fancy restaurant.

The restaurant itself was covered in shades of sapphire, lapis lazuli, Egyptian, royal, viridian, indigo, zaffre and so forth. Apparently, the national color of Borginia was blue despite the gaudy yellow and pink cloth that made the country famous. Those colors were the national colors established after the World Wars when the monarchy fell whose royal colors were various shades of blue. Hence, the country's passion for the color and its taste reflected in this restaurant. The curtains, hanging clothes, the table clothes, even the carpet, and walls were blue. Meanwhile, traditional oil lamps with a strong sense of lemon filling up my nose that seemed almost cloyingly light up the whole dining room. The restaurant itself was several stories up in one of the more modern buildings in the city accessible by both elevator and a dark wooden staircase near the far end for those who preferred some extra exercise after a large meal.

Speaking of meals, I was reluctantly picking at the dish on my plate. It was curry over basmati rice but it was heavily spiced upsetting my stomach and making me wish it had a softer, more refined flavor. The taste of strong clove, cardamom, fresh chilli peppers, cumin, saffron,ginger, paprika, garlic, freshly dried black pepper, something sour I couldn't identify, a sweet note all combined into an overly pungent flavor that made my mouth jump with too much flavor, mixing into something that my sensitive taste buds were trying to contain. Unfortunately, I couldn't just admit I was having trouble eating considering the cost and everything so I was forced to swallow the overly spiced dish and hope Lamoire didn't notice my discomfort.

"So Apollo, I've heard that you now work over in the Kingdom of Khura'In, is that correct?" Lamoire asked awkwardly possibly noticing me picking rather heavily with my food trying but failing to be polite with the food.

"Yeah," I stated simply as I plucked a small bite of the curry and shoved it down my mouth chocking slightly from the quick maneuver. I should have known trying to avoid the taste would end badly.

"You know I've heard many a tales of that strange mystical land. Would you like to hear one of my favorites?" she asked causing my eyebrow to shoot up in confusion. One when was Lamoire in Khura'In; the stories I heard from Nahyuta and Rayfa should have included the tale of a famous singer coming into the country and two why bring it up over dinner; this would be more convenient for a bedtime story.

"Oh, I would love to Lamiroir!" Trucy who seemed so energetic around the singer looked on with starry eyes; her spoon full of curry plopping her mouth gleefully while I looked on enviously. Why isn't getting sick from the overextension flavoring?

"There once was a famous troupe of magicians known the world over famed for their magic tricks." she began softly.

"That sounds like troupe Gramarye!" Trucy gibbered excitedly in-between bites of pipping how rice.

"Indeed and in this troupe, there was a lovely stage magician who was weary of her years as a magician. Her father being a perfectionist had worn down her love of the troupe's magic and she desired something more quiet and humble. One day the troupe shared the stage with a handsome young magician who captured the eyes and eventually the eyes of the beautiful female magician." she continued her Borginian voice lightly accented the words but I picked up something underneath; another accent building underneath the first.

"Before long, the two were madly in love and when her father refused to accept their plans to marry she ran off never to return. Before long, the couple found themselves expecting their first child as they moved across the globe; performing show after show while their lover waiting in the wings. Their child was born 8 months later while they were in the US; a beautiful boy with hair like the fresh dirt of the earth much like his mother who while he was infant gave him a present that was near and dear to her heart; a golden bracelet which there are only two of in existence." alarm bells were ringing at this point; something nagging in the deepest reaches of my memory, telling me there was something more to this story.

"By this point, there travels had taken them far and wide to Southern Africa, Europe, Australia, all over the world but this time they would be going to a small Asian country known as Khura'In. The couple soon performed their separate gigs; the mother as a magician and the father in his own concerts. One day while the mother was performing in a magic show while the father was performing in a quiet bar. This bar is out of the way and easy to keep watch over his son, but while he was performing he never realized that he was performing in front of the consort to the crown himself. And that the consort would ask him to perform at his very home that evening in front of the queen."

I froze up at those words visibly shaking; it wasn't possible but was that.

"Was….the man's name Jove?" I asked so quietly I barely heard my voice.

"Yes, his name was Jove Justice." my fork clanged to the table in shock while Trucy gasped with her gloved hand in front of her mouth.

"You mean-?" she began and Lamiroir nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Apollo's birth father. Please let me finish the story." she continued I noticed the Borginian accent was even less pronounced now; was that American?

"Meanwhile, the mother who was busy performing at the time heard about the fire on the news. Not long after, all foreigners were forced out of the country due to a revolution starting from the death of Queen Amara. As such, it was impossible for the mother to reunite with her son." she croaked out with difficulty.

"Who was my mother?" I ached inside. This was something I never knew; even the birth records back in the orphanage didn't know my birth parents names.

"Thalassa." I stopped breathing and Trucy looked about to cry from surprise or joy. "Thalassa Gramarye."

"But that means-" Trucy began before looking at me with such adoration. I could understand why; all her real family was dead. I heard while I was gone that Valent had died

"Yes, Apollo is your half-brother and as you both know Thalassa soon had a daughter and meet a tragedy onstage. But during those long years before that, every day your mother desired to reunite with her lost son. However, the long years of revolution made it impossible for her to do."

Trucy looked down. "Mom."

"But there is one more piece to this story, I have yet to tell." Trucy and I both looked up in surprise. What was more there to tell?

"Although she had been shot at, the wound which struck your mother was not lethal," she mentioned and we both stared at her in complete shock.

"WHHHHAAAATTTTTTTT? Trucy screamed now in tears. "My mother is alive?" then realizing her mistake. "Er, our mom is alive?"

I blinked at her thoughtfulness, "It's okay if you don't reference her as our mother. We just learned we're siblings so I doubt the meaning's really sunk in."

"Oh, you're probably right." Trucy grinned but then frowned again. "But then where has mommy been for all this time?"

"She- after the accident, she lost both her eyesight and her memories forgetting everything even the voice of her own daughter until recently." I realized the truth then and there with both pleasure and horror.

"Wait are you saying-" I began but she stopped my words cold as she lifted the veil over her face off. The golden bracelet around her wrist gleaming in the dull light. When she removed it, I saw a version of Trucy that was older but eerily recognizable after all it was my eyes locked onto my eyes at that moment in time.

"Yes, I am Thalassa Gramyare." there was silence while Trucy cried and then ran up to hug her mother. I just sat silently my brain trying to process it.

"How long?" I asked my voice cold with an edge I barely recognized.

La- no Thalassa jerked at the sudden change in my attitude as Trucy looked on with worry, "Apollo."

"Now is not the time-" she began but I looked up angrily.

"How long did you know you were our mother?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper; a contrast beyond my usual self that just screamed things wasn't going to end well. Heck, I didn't even know where this came from.

"I only remembered after the surgery and my eyesight came back." she weakly said seeming to find my aura troublesome. "Apollo-"

"Then why wait a whole two years?!" I yelled in anger surprising myself as I kicked myself out of my own seat.

"Apollo," Trucy said alarmed.

"Now Apollo you have to understand the position I was in-"

"Your position, huh? What about mine or Trucy's; we had a right to know!" and now I was staring daggers at her. "Even if you needed time to sort it all out two years seems a little fishy to me."

"Apollo, I understand you're upset-"

"But what? I'm sorry well sorry _Mom._ " and the way I said it was in such a contrast to the warmth from Trucy that it made us all flinch at it's frozen connotation. "You know I always wanted to be a normal kid but all my life I just suffered abandonment and disappointment. I don't blame you for forgetting but it makes me angry that you want to excuse your actions. I thought you were dead for _years_ and for 2 years you've been cowering away for no good reason. Wehn Clay died sure I'll give you that and during the whole Khura'In revolution but that doesn't excuse over a year's worth of silence. You can't run from your past; I know I've tried and it's not fair that you just expect me to be happy about all this."

I began walking away after that fuming silently feeling a filthy sense of anger, disappointment, sadness, happiness and whatever else. I think Thalassa and Trucy were begging me to stay but I was too upset to pay attention. That's when I wound up reaching the stairs not wanting to wait around. I moved down the steps a little too quickly though; my foot slipping and my head banging into the nearby banister. Last, I recall was Trucy panically calling for someone to get an ambulance before my brain shut off and everything faded away into darkness.

Next thing I knew I woke up here but why? Shouldn't I have been sent to the hospital? And why am I in a prosecutor's apartment? Hell whose apartment is this?

I sighed deciding there wasn't any other way to find out but to get up and explore. I picked up the badge carefully; I mean if the prosecutor who owns this is missing, I have to return it right? Besides, it might be a clue as to what the hell is going on.

 **Evidence Collected: Prosecutor's Badge**

I soon found myself wandering the room looking for my clothes. Although the room was orderly and clean, there was no sign of them. _Maybe they are in the closet?_

I reluctantly opened the closet in complete confusion. The clothes inside were certainly not the clothes of any prosecutor I knew of. Dress shirts of crimson scarlet lined the hooks in order with black jackets that were crisp and clean without a single crease or wrinkle. Dark blue ties that were as rich and deep in their color as a sapphire polished to a gleam were hung ready to be tied around someone's neck. It was odd because they were my taste and certainly didn't match any current prosecutor I knew. I checked the collars seeing the size.

 _They're almost exactly my size length and width. If I didn't know any better, I would say they were mine…. But why? What the hell is going on? Athena this better not be another one of your pranks!_

I then checked the drawers noticing that there were neatly pressed normal black dress pans waiting to be put on. This made my feeling of anxiety even worse. After all, they were slightly longer than my height but still.

 _Seriously is this an elaborate prank? I should be in the hospital sleeping off a head injury! And whose house is this? It can't be Athena or Trucy; there's no way they could afford all this. Am I dreaming or what the hell is going on._

I smacked my wrist hard and yelped back in surprise. _This- this isn't a dream. This is real?_

My only option then was to figure out what to do. I looked down at my current attire and sighed. I can't go walking around in pajamas all day. I looked hesitatingly at the clothes in the closet. I didn't really have any options. If I wanted to leave in a semi-decent costume I'd have to borrow the clothes. I reluctantly got dressed moving methodically and with purpose as I easily redressed myself in minutes. I tied a necktie around my neck to complete the outfit with perfect practice and noticed that the clothes fit perfectly. True, I had already seen they were my size but now there was no doubt. Whoever owned these clothes had the exact same measurements as me right down to muscle size.

Finally, I turned towards the final door; the one that leads outside and with a shaky hand and a deep breath I opened the door and headed outside.

The apartment was well furnished with beautiful orangish cherry wood that deeply contrasted the sapphire blue that adorned the walls. This seemed to deviate from my prior room in tone and color. The walls were decorated with a variety of landscape, abstract, and realistic paintings. Meanwhile, there was plenty of end tables, an elegant coffee table, a large plush sofa and chairs that appeared Victorian and chic, a TV mounted on the wall with an elegant cabinet below. This was certainly a living room I had just opened up into. There were several more doors that must have lead to other rooms.

The open doorway to my left caught my eye and I walked in. This time I walked into a room with purplish wallpaper that with its appliances scattered about had to be the kitchen. The wooden tables in here were a yellowish stained oak which hardness sharpened the difference between the walls and furniture. Every appliance one could ask for was lined up neat and orderly on the marble countertop. I then turned seeing the well-polished table in the center held a ring of keys on top. I picked them and determined they must be for the apartment which spooked me a little. I always placed my keys on the dining room table just like this….

 **Evidence Collected: Apartment Keys**

I decided to take stock of the cupboards hoping to find a clue. Instead, to my bewilderment, I found a variety of herbs, spices, rice, whole grain products, and even several vegetable pastes and other canned goods that I personally loved to cook with. This caused me to shake uncomfortably. First, it was the clothes and now the kitchen felt way too close to my own personal preference. Heck, this apartment seemed something akin to my personal style of decor if I had the money to afford it. How could there by these many similarities between myself and the owner of this place?

I then noticed to my left that there was a cellphone charging on the nearby counter. I unplugged it finding it the exact brand of cell phone I prefer: the Galaxy only this was the latest version 9.12 vs my older 6.4. I shrugged figuring I could take it with me after all I didn't have my own personal phone on me right now.

 **Evidence Collected: Cellphone**

 _Maybe I can use this to determine where I am currently at? Or whose house this is? Or something?_

Just as I was about to look through the phone, it began to ring with a very familiar tone but I ignored that eager to figure out whose phone this is.

"Hello?" I cautiously spoke into the phone. There was a chance they were a stranger or perhaps expecting someone else.

"Ah Apollo, I'm glad to hear you're awake." spoke a voice that I recognized despite never facing him in court. Wait, a minute why was he calling me? Maybe to check up on me in place of Pheonix but then how did he know I was on the other side of _this_ phone? "Especially after that minor accident, you had yesterday."

"Mr. Edgeworth?" I started the slight surprise I was feeling filtering into the phone. I hoped he wasn't going to investigate it right away.

"Apollo. How many times do I need to tell you just to call me Miles." he chuckled lightly while I had so many questions. Since when were we this close? "Anyway, I am calling about a case that just came up and I need you to take charge of the investigation. We're understaffed right now but I'm sure you can still handle it. Not that you wouldn't try to even if I told you to stay at home and rest."

"You want me to take care of an investigation? But Mr. Edgewo-" I began in complete confusion not understanding what he was saying.

"I suppose that injury might have rattled your brain a bit much. Don't worry I'll have Franziska help you out today. She doesn't have a trial for a couple days and I'm sure she's worried enough about you as is."

"Wait you mean thee Franziska Von Karma?" I was sweating just thinking of that name. From what I heard from Pheonix, she was one of the scariest female prosecutor's alive. I definitely did not want to investigate with her unless I was trying to commit suicide.

"Who else Apollo? I know you're not feeling well but please try to keep up. We can't afford for you not to be working right now. She'll meet you at the Hotel Yang at 71 Cherry Street. One of the guests there has unfortunately checked out permanently."

"Huh, I'm sorry sir but what the hell is going on?" I finally cried out my brain trying to process all this. Why am I being asked to investigate a crime scene? I'm a defense lawyer and with Franziska von Karma of all people?

"Apollo, did that bump on your head cause temporary memory loss?" Miles seemed to be mulling something over as he seemed to realize that possibility. Honestly, I could care less as long as it made him explain something ANYTHING to me. "Whatever I can deal with this after the trial, I don't have the time right now and we need you to take on this case. You are one of the best prosecutors we have so you should be okay regardless. I will talk to later, ok? Hopefully after your investigation but it depends. Anyway, I have to let you go or else I'll be late for a very important meeting. I will see you soon."

He hung up and I stared at the phone. I- I'm a prosecutor? My head pounding both from the minor pain and from his brain overloading with information. If it wasn't for his general hot-headedness, he would swear he had smoke coming out of his ears. All he could do is scream in frustration as he fell to his hands and knees in utter mystification.

" Since when am I, Prosecutor?!"

 **Court Evidence and Notes:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Apollo Justice-That's me. I am a rookie lawyer who recently had an accident from discovering my birth family. I woke up as a prosecutor even though I have never been one in my life.**

 **Miles Edgeworth-Mr. Wright's old friend and a great asset when I need access to a case. He is the current chief prosecutor for the LA police.**

 **Phoenix Wright- My mentor who taught me everything about life in the courtroom. Since I entered this strange new world, I have yet to encounter him. I wonder if he is a prosecutor now?**

 **Athena Cykes- My latest coworker who I had worked with before moving to Khura'in. I wonder what became of her in this world?**

 **Trucy Wright- My sister and old assistant. I have yet to meet her since my accident this morning.**

 **Thalassa Gramarye- My birth mother whom I am still angry at. When I tried to flee from her, I accidentally banged myself against a banister and woke up here. I have yet to meet her yet.**

 **Evidence:**

 **Gramarye Bracelet- My bracelet which is a Gramarye heirloom for some reason it was in this apartment that is apparently 'mine'.**

 **Prosecutor's Badge- This is the badge issued to prosecutors that I found with my bracelet, however, I have yet to find the prosecutor this one was issued to. Miles seems to think I am one so could this be my badge?!**

 **Apartment Keys- These are the keys to the apartment I was found in. They were found in the dining room where I usually keep mine….**

 **Cellphone- A new cell phone, the kind always wanted but is too expensive for me to pay for with my meager salary. However, it is both my taste and even has my usual password.**


	2. Chapter 2 PAJ(Prosecutor's POV)

Surprisingly I already have three followers and two reviews. Maybe I should do more Ace Attorney stories, lol. As for the one reviewer, yes I am inspired and did write my first chapter similarly to Complete Turnabout. However, I have no intentions of copying that story. As you will see from this chapter onwards, there will be far more deviations between Prosecutor Apollo Justice's world and the canon Defense Attorney world. Also, you should note some very specific differences that change the story. One is that Apollo remembers everything before waking up in his new world and has no psyche-locks. Two as this chapter illustrates I intend to write both sides of the story, not just our friendly Apollo Justice. Three yes I do have Franziska in this fanfic but that's to avoid adding new prosecutors into the story for no reason. Instead, we will be meeting new defense attorneys who aren't as friendly as the canon ones. Also, I totally want to ship a prosecutor and defense attorney so I choose Franziska/Apollo. No, I'm dead serious I will be shipping those two thanks to helping from our newest prosecutor. Four I am only having like two prologue chapters one for each of the Apollos and am immediately placing them in the action instead of having the comic what the heck is going on chapters that make up a good portion of the chapters. I am not writing a mystery fanfiction per say so I will explain everything pretty early instead focusing on the situations vs. questioning all the differences. Also, the story will deviate a lot more from the canon plot in the AU world. And finally, I am spoiler going to make the villains of this story be Defense attorneys. Muwahahaha! Also, I choose to do a story like this because if you look it up there are almost no if any prosecutor Apollo stories so I decided to start a story with a fresher story arc. Now then back to important things. Disclaimer I do not own Ace Attorney or Complete Turnabout, I am merely influenced by these characters and the plot. Also, from now on pay attention to the initials PAJ and DAAJ since they signify which Apollo I am writing about. And finally, the story cycle will always have PAJ's cases completed before DAAJ's for the obvious reason that they will be the same cases done differently(mystery of finding a killer vs. convicting the correctly identified murderer). Read, review and enjoy and I will eventually begin writing The Southern Turnabout(the first case). C:

Chapter 2 PAJ

Location: Hospital

Time: 8:21am September 23st, 2028

I felt strange as I began waking from a dreamless sleep. The first sensation was pain followed by the sound of blurry voices. Which is weird considering they were both female and I thought if anyone was in my apartment it would be the Chief and maybe Franziska or another prosecutor. Unless that was my mentor Lana but she is busy dealing with state affairs since her promotion. Little did I know that this was the beginning of the strangest day of my life and that's saying a lot.

"Hey, mommy I think he's waking up." said a young voice that I tried to place.

Wait is that Mr. Wright's daughter? What's she doing here? After all, we only meet rarely and I and her father aren't friends.

Gingerly I opened my eyes then snapped them shut instantly. All I could see was blinding white that burned my corneas. That's when I realized we were in a hospital as I heard the familiar hum of the heart machines.

But wait, I only sipped and feel yesterday and that was just a small concussion. But then again why does my head hurt so much and feel so stiff?

"Polly, how are you?" Trucy asked curiously I could feel her shadow over me.

"Polly?" I replied hoarsely feeling my mouth which felt dry from nonuse. "My name is Apollo, not some birds name."

"You feeling alright, Polly? Mom, do you think he's experiencing memory loss?" Trucy asked another woman who came closer.

I opened my eyes and blinking rapidly to get used to the blinding light. I was indeed in a standard hospital bed and there were currently two people in the room. One was Trucy who was wearing a magician's costume like the ones I constantly see her in. Then, the other woman in the room was….

"Lamoire, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Borginia for a concert." I asked confused at the sight of the woman from my second case a prosecutor. We rarely spoke yet she often wrote to me in letters. "And since when are you Trucy's mother?" I asked realizing what Trucy had said earlier coming to a quick conclusion.

"What are you talking about Apollo? I told you yesterday that my name is Thalassa Gramarye, you know Trucy's birthmother? Is this ringing bells?" Thalassa asked worrying why I seemed to have such weird and chaotic memory gaps.

"No, yesterday I was working with Edgeworth catching up on paperwork then slipped and fell onto the floor." this caused both parties to stare at me weirdly.

"No, you whacked your head when Thalassa told you she was your mother…," Trucy said afraid of my reaction.

Before I question this revelation, the door opened and in came two people I could deal without today. I already had my usual glare towards Mr. Wright and Miss Cykes not yet noticing they looked totally different.

"Oh Apollo, I see you're finally awake. That's wonderful, we were worried you'd be out for days and miss your flight to Kurain." Miss Cykes said smiling and holding her hands together.

"Apollo, is something the matter?" Mr. Wright asked seeing my irritated glare.

"What are You doing here?" I said with a menace that shocked everyone in the room.

"Polly, are you alright?"

"Are you feeling alright s… Apollo."

"Why are you talking to the boss like that? You should know better." all three cried out at once ringing my eardrums especially Miss Cykes screaming.

"Boss?" I said confused then I noticed something strange.

Miss Cykes looked more gentle, kinder, and wasn't carrying a certain item I dreaded. Mr. Wright wasn't wearing his usual clothes instead wearing a blue suit, tie, and to my complete bewilderment a defense attorney badge.

"I think something is wrong with Polly. Next thing, you know he'll forget he's a defense attorney."

"Wait, WHAT?" I screamed completely confused and everyone stared in surprise at my reaction. "If this is some kind of prank or practical joke, you've gone too far. There's no way I'd ever be a…" I began before the door banged open and a woman wearing purple spiritual kimono for spirit mediums with black hair and an overly cheerful attitude. Then to my further bewilderment the Chief walked in awkwardly glaring at this new guest.

"Oh, Nick. How's Apollo? Is he doing alright? Oh, look, he's awake, what a relief." she rambled bewildering my already confused mind.

"Miss Fey, I told you not to enter you just interrupted an entire conversation." he chided the woman.

"Miles, what's going on here? If this is a joke, it's a rather bad one." I asked still confused.

"Pardon, Mr. Justice? I am rather confused. Or does he have a concussion?" Miles asked Mr.  
Wright.

"I dunno. He's acting very weird."

"I am not. And I don't have a concussion, my name is Apollo Justice prosecutor of law." I replied irritated by this game. Silence waved through the room as everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Did mom revealing the truth make you delusional, Polly? You're a defense attorney and the only one who would be joking in this situation and if you are it's not funny." Trucy said thinking I was the one with the faulty memory.

Thalassa moved her hand towards a bracelet just like mine. And muttered something I couldn't hear.

"So you really are my mother?" I asked seeing an opportunity to ask this question amidst the chaos.

"Yes," she replied simply. I honestly didn't know how to react with all this information overload but she turned towards the other. "He's not lying but that should be impossible."

"Let me check." Mr. Wright said before touching something in his pocket. "Apollo, could you repeat what you just said."

"It's Mr. Justice to you," I replied icily shocking the rest of them and making them back away before repeating myself. "My name is Apollo Justice prosecutor of law."

Mr. Wright seemed to try to see something then shaking his head. "No black psyche-locks."

"And I don't hear any discord in his heart." Miss Cykes said next.

"And yet what he says is not true," Miles replied also confused.

"Hey, maybe it's not really Apollo. Maybe it's an alien disguising himself as Apollo." Maya replied enthusiastically and then began pulling at my face like I was wearing a mask.

" . I..'m…. Not wearing.g a mask." I said muffled by her pulling at my lips before she let go making me yelp in pain.

"Okay, maybe it's an alternative Apollo?" she suggested causing Miles to shake his head.

"Now that sounds like a pile of fanfiction, my dear Miss Fey. I think further studying will be needed before we draw any conclusions." Miles replied calmly.

"Oh." she said simply.

"But what do we do with this Apollo?" Athena asked sweating profusely.

"Perhaps, letting him take on a case will jog his real memories."

I immediately was becoming irritated especially since everyone was talking about me like I wasn't here.

"I AM RIGHT Here. And I am perfectly fine! I remember everything correctly!" I stated angrily.

"Okay, okay. We believe you. Can everyone except the Wrights please leave. That way we can help Apollo easier."

"Alright." everyone grumbled still worried about me I assumed and soon enough only Miles, Mr. Wright, and Trucy were left.

"Now then, I propose letting Apollo take charge of the defense for a current case the prosecution got today. The evidence is still fresh so he should be able to reclaim his memories. Luckily, that injury is mostly healed so he should be fine."

"Are you sure Mr. Edgeworth, what if Apollo has a concussion and collapses?" Trucy asked worried about her brother.

"That's why I want you to be his assistant. That should help jog his memory if he has a memory problem." Miles amended noticing my glare.

"Fine, if it will prove to you that I am a prosecutor. I will take on the case. So what's the case?" I asked getting straight to business.

"Murder, the victim was a Miss Aurora Summers, an English professor at the University of New Orleans at Yung's Hotel at 71 Cherry St. Currently, Miss Yung, the owner, is suspected of the murder. I trust you know how to investigate a crime scene still?"

"Of course, I will have that place combed inside out. Now why, are we stilling standing around let's go." I replied excitedly to discover another killer not for the murder but for the thrill of the job.

"Hold it!" Mr. Wright started. "Who's the prosecutor? I don't want my daughter hurt."

"Well, you'll be happy to know you know her. Don't worry I confiscated her weapons so she can't harm you precious daughter. Lucky for you, I am the chief prosecutor now and can threaten her with job loss. A humiliation on her 'perfect' record." Miles smiled while Mr. Wright was sweating in fear.

"Wait for her!? But wasn't she working for Interpol? What's she doing back?" he asked confused.

"Simple. She completed her internal work and decided to permanently move to the US. So you'll be seeing her a lot more."

"Oh God!" Mr. Wright screamed in shock and fear.

:Anyways, I will see you two later. I have work to catch up on. Besides, you need to sign Mr. Justice out and head to the crime scene. Until we meet again." he finished bowing and then leaving elegantly.

"Show-off. Anyways, I have paperwork I have to catch up on or the fire department will fine us for fire hazards so I hope you two can handle this,?"

"Of course, daddy we'll make sure Mrs. Yung is proven innocent, right Apollo?" Trucy asked me.

"I guess but I don't know how to defend clients."

"Oh, that's easy. I'll show you the ropes, Polly."

"Okay, I will sign you out now Apollo. So get ready for your next case. I'll be right back." Mr. Wright now left.

I finally felt relief that all these people were gone. I decided I might as well get up and go get changed.

"Oh um, Trucy where are my clothes?"

"Oh, hold on a minute." she replied before pulling out those weird pants and pulling out clothes with magic.

"Okay, thank you."

I proceeded to the bathroom thinking hard.

Okay, I seem to be a mysterious world where I am a defense attorney. Everyone who I have no connection to seem to be my friends and I am now on my way to a new case. What the heck is going on? Am I in a parallel timeline where I became a defense attorney? But why would I ever become one? After what happened, why would I ever in a million years become an attorney.

After entering, the bathroom I took a look at the clothes. I noticed they were my style but much cheaper clothes. A simple white dress shirt with a red vest that was black on the back and a blue tie. My dress pants were also vibrantly red and simple brown loafers that cost like ten or twenty bucks. As I dressed, I noticed still more changes in how I looked in the bathroom mirror.

My body was more athletic yet clearly more lean from what I assumed was from malnutrition from a lower income. I knew for a fact Defense Attorneys had far less sustainable paychecks than prosecutors. Probably because the state had to pay decent wages vs. under-the-table wages given to most defense attorneys. I also noticed to my dismay I was shorter than I usually was since I recall being the taller since my normal height was 6'4 but I am clearly a few inches shorter. I guessed if this was an AU universe then I must have grown up in complete poverty. I could still recall my adopted parents so I was wondering if this 'Apollo' was adopted by a poor family or even adopted at all. Maybe I should ask Clay when I see him?

Now that I was all dressed I walked out and Mr. Wright was waiting.

"Okay, I'll see you two later. Here you'll need these." Mr. Wright said handing me a few things.

Ironically, I was so disorientated this whole time and trying to make sense of everything failed to notice my bracelet was missing.

Evidence added to Court Record:

Gramarye Bracelet

Cellphone

City Map

Defense Attorney's Badge

"Thanks," I muttered reluctantly.

"Okay, Apollo let's go!" Trucy yelled before yanking me away.

"Wait for me! Slow Down," I yelled heading out for my first case as a Defense Attorney.

Court Record:

Profiles:

Apollo Justice- That's me. I woke up this morning in a hospital bed and to my bewilderment seem to be in a parallel universe. For some reason, I am supposed to be a Defense Attorney….

Mr. Wright- A man I know all too well from my world. He's the reason I became a prosecutor. But for some reason he has his badge again despite all that transpired in my world….

Trucy Wright- Mr. Wright's daughter and apparently my sister. I rarely talked to her in my world but I know she's a famous magician. For some reason, she seems very close to the Apollo calling me Polly all the time.

Thalassa Gramarye- My mother apparently. Something happened last night winding up with this Apollo getting injured for some reason I woke up in his body. I don't know whether to be happy about knowing who gave birth to me….

Miles Edgeworth- The chief prosecutor of this district succeeding my mentor Lana Skye. He is a brilliant man who uses his intellect to solve the toughest of crimes. He is the only prosecutor who in my world people say is better than me.

Maya Fey- A friend of Mr. Wright's apparently but I honestly know nothing about. She seems overly excitable but I never meet her until today.

Miss Cykes- A defense attorney I have battled many times in court. In my world, she is ruthless and uncaring but here she seems much like Miss Fey. I guess we were coworkers and close in this world

Miss Aurora Summers- an English professor at the University of New Orleans and victim of the crime that occurred at 71 Cherry St. I have no other data on this woman.

Evidence:

Gramarye Bracelet- My beloved bracelet from childhood using it I can determine if people are lying or not. It is identical to my own bracelet and Thalassa's proving we are related.

Cell Phone- The same type of cell phone I have back at home but way out of date. I can use this to contact anyone I need.

City Map- A map of LA so I can navigate the streets. It is marked with the crime scene.

Defense Attorney's Badge- The badge given out to Defense Attorneys who have passed the bar exam. For some reason, this Apollo became a Defense Attorney even though I'm a prosecutor.


	3. TST Investigation I PAJ

**As promised, I am back. Just so people know I've finished completing the entire investigation in terms of Prosecutor Apollo's side of the story. Like I said earlier, he'll be the main character for the next chapters until the end of Trial 1; this is because the two worlds are going to mirroring one another so they'll have the same killer and *spoiler* I'm having Apollo choose the correct killer and not an unfortunate victim. Also, I've decided to officially lay claim that I'll be shipping Franziska with Apollo in this fanfic. Now then, I'm letting people know that I'm not the same type of writer as Nenilein meaning I personally prefer to keep the story's plot moving forward and I'm not taking my time introducing character after character at least for the canon universe of the story. I'm also trying to cut down on the many characters and focusing more on the main characters (Apollos, Trucy, and Franziska) instead of all the background characters due to the fact I'll never finish this story if I have every single ace attorney character appear multiple times. They'll be mentioned/seen as often as needed. Because of this, I decided to give Apollo his very own Magatama mostly because I personally feel the bracelet only works so far and I don't want Pheonix to steal the spotlight by coming in and saving the day by breaking down the witnesses for Apollo. And finally, I decided to(because I'm American) to bring the story closer to a real America by showing the differences between states meaning trials in say Louisiana are not the same as California. Anyways if any of you have questions, concerns, comments, and so forth feel free to review this story. Without further ado, let's actually begin the first investigation. Also, I do not own the complete turnabout and am merely making a fanfic inspired by a fanfic. The plot of this story deals with other AU universes created by a series of trials being altered by certain events I will get to eventually. Also, the flashback moment coming up is not in this chapter because I was afraid it would lengthen the trial too much and feel more like filler than anything plot important. I'll probably publish it when we get to Defense Apollo's side of the story.**

Last time on Apollo Justice: Ace Prosecutor- My name is Apollo Justice and I'm here to fill you in on anything you might have missed. I woke up today in the hospital where many people were waiting for me. It appears I've switched with another version of myself who is a defense attorney. After meeting my 'birth mother', Mr. Wright, a name I have too many negative feelings towards, sent me out to take on a new case hoping to stimulate my 'injured' brain. I'm always eager to take on a case but how can a prosecutor defend someone who may very well be guilty. Find out now as I take on my first defense case: The Southern Turnabout.

 **Location: Hospital Entrance**

 **Time: 9:01am September 23st, 2028**

It was already 9 o'clock by the time I and Trucy left the hospital and entered the grounds. We walked over to two bicycles one deep red(I presumed it was mine) and one a bright blue with card suits painted about. As we pedaled away, I felt myself drifting into the sights and sounds of Autumn. The air was crisp and clean with the smell of Autumn. The birds chirping merrily as they migrated south for the winter. Light traffic noisily flying by as people headed around the busy streets of LA For some reason, it all reminded of that day long ago when I was adopted nearly six months after fleeing the kingdom of Kurain.

 **(Flashback moment please see the chapter titled flashback Helena which I will put up eventually)**

However, the memories rushing back caused me to miss a pole around Cherry Street and I banged my arm on it and fell down in a minute.

"Polly! Are you okay?" Trucy cried stopping over to check me.

"I'm fine! No need to worry." I replied cooly.

"What were you thinking about so deeply?" Trucy asked.

 _The past that's all. I wonder if this world's timeline is the same as mine?_

"Nothing much. Hey, have you ever meet a Prosecutor named Helena Fennery?" I asked curiously trying to see how different this world was from mine.

"No, I don't think so…. No, there is no Prosecutor named that in LA. The only ones remaining are Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Blackquill as far as I know."

"I see. Looks like we're about there." I murmured thinking deeply.

 _So Helena never arrived in America? Does that explain why this world is different? But how? Being adopted shouldn't have affected my profession…_

"Everything okay Polly? Any memories coming back?" Trucy asked eagerly.

"Not the one's you're hoping for. I told you I'm a prosecutor, not a defense attorney. How can I have memories of a life I never lived?" I asked not bothering to lie.

 _After all, if my sensory abilities are hereditary, then there's no point in lying. Trucy would see right through me and so would the others and I am not having a therapy session with Miss Cykes the thought of that will give me nightmares tonight._

"Wow, I never heard of amnesia that causes you to misremember details. Remember Polly you've been a Defense Attorney for over 2 years now."

"I've been a prosecutor since I was 19!" I yelled in response. "I still remember being stressed during the tests. My mum was so proud of me that day."

"Your mom? But Polly, you weren't adopted. And you most certainly never became a lawyer at 19. Please remember. Everyone's worried about you!" she said desperately trying to make remember an event that never happened to me.

"I don't even know you," I said coldly making her stare at me in shock and then sadness. This made me soften up feeling I went a bit too far. "Trucy, I-"

"It's fine," she said causing my bracelet to tighten instantly before she smiled gracefully with her hand holding her hat. "But don't worry, I'll bring the real you back. C'mon we're almost there" she said running off before I could properly apologize.

 _Either this is the weirdest dream I ever had or she's serious. But then those that mean I'm less real than the other 'Apollo' or are we the same? I guess the only way to find out is to just go with the flow for now. Once I collect more data, then I'll be able to logically deduce what the heck is going on._

 **Personal Logic Cards Obtained: Adoption, Defense Attorney, Friends, Prosecutor, etc.**

"Hurry, up Polly." she yelled for me to hurry up.

"Okay, I'm coming," I yelled entering the crime scene.

 _There's nothing like the adrenaline brought about when you're on a new case!_

 **Location: Yung Hotel Entrance**

 **Time: 9:34am September 23st, 2028**

As soon as I entered, I heard yelling in the lobby. A woman without hesitation ran up to me.

"Hi, are you the defense lawyer I called for?" she said panting slightly

"Uh, yes. Um, what's going-" I began before she interrupted

"Come with me. Miss Yung's is trying to avoid being sent to prison without consulting a lawyer and well you'll see why I had to call someone." she rushed before pulling me along into the foyer itself.

I looked around the foyer which seemed rather posh with two wide staircases leading up to the second floor. The whole room was covered in wood panels of rich cherry wood and decorated with various Oriental vases, bamboo, lanterns, and sweet-smelling orchids. However, I wasn't really paying that much attention to the lower floor. Above there was a glowing chandelier that was intricately decorated and on it was a woman crying. Meanwhile, I could hear yelling from the balcony where a blue-grey haired woman wielding a whip was screaming and being restrained by two officers with Trucy standing idly by looking in amusement at the rather comical scene.

 _How'd she get up there? And since when did Trucy get here?_

"You foolish fool of a suspect. Foolishly trying to evade Me. Miss Franziska von Karma. You fool I'll whip you good for this."

"Miss Von Karma, remember Mr. Edgeworth warned you about being too violent. You don't want your first penalty." another voice pleaded with the woman.

"Shut up, Scruffy. I'll handle this foolish killer however I like," she said before stepping on his foot. He yelped knocking into the other officer who then began rolling down to the mid level of the staircase.

"I'm not coming down till I see my lawyer. You can't do this!"

"The law says otherwise now get over here or else you fool.: Franziska replied angrily.

"Make me." she said.

"That's it," Franziska screamed before backing away her boots clicking as she backed up.

"Miss Von Karma, that's a bad idea. Miss Yung, please get down. If you don't, then you'll both be taking a trip down in a moment." the woman standing near me cried warningly.

Too late. Franziska ran like a bat out of hell and to my utter amazement jumped a clear 6 feet and grabbed the chandelier which began to rock precariously.

"Now get down here and face your judgment like a man, you fool!" Franziska yelled already getting up onto the chandelier.

"No, I have my legal rights."

"Not according to the law you fool," Franziska screamed as she got up onto the chandelier itself. Then I heard a crack from her whipping the woman and accidentally hitting the rope holding the chandelier up. Unfortunately, that caused a sound to be heard of something getting ready to break. "Vat the?" she said before screaming alongside Miss Yung.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhh!" the chandelier had just broken off and they began falling and would have broken every bone in their bodies except…

"Hold it!" I screamed running and managing to catch Miss Von Karma before it was too late collapsing onto the now ruined chandelier. I am so going to feel this in the morning. The woman next to me had managed to catch Miss Yung just barely as well.

"Omph, foolish fool look what you did. You could've killed me." Franziska screamed standing up and lashing with a Crack at the poor woman. "Scruffy! Get over here and take the suspect away."

I saw the familiar face of an unshaven man hurry down and pulling out some handcuffs before hurriedly under the glare of Miss Von Karma snapping them on the other woman, Miss Yung.

"But I want my lawyer!"

"Um, Miss Yung, I presume? I'm down here." I said tentatively seeing the glare from the prosecutor.

 _Okay, now that everything has calmed down maybe I can think for a minute. This woman is obviously Miss Yung, the other is definitely Franziska, my she's as feisty as ever(hope no notices this turning me on) and this other woman I presume is either a suspect or witness probably the latter considering the circumstances._

"Who are you? I heard Miss Sunday over there calling for Mr. Wright, whom I have a score to settle with." she glared coldly as she began smacking her whip in her hand as though ready to use in a moment.

Franziska was wearing a rather different attire than she usually wore or at least different from when she was a prodigy. Stark white pants fitted nicely down her legs where she wore short brown boots with a prominent heel that could probably puncture a person's skin. Above, she wore a long white blouse with a shorter black vest with beautiful blue topaz on the buttons. Along with the blouse and vest, she wore a long overcoat that had sleeves reaching to wrists. She then had instead of a fancy ruffle like usual a simple necklace of silver and topaz(icy blue of course) and two topaz earrings hiding beneath her blue-grey hair she had grown down to her shoulders like in her youth.

 _Really hope she doesn't see that I find her this attractive. Damn, she's probably just as attractive as the Franziska from my world. Hopefully, I don't end up on the striking end of that whip. She probably has the same temperament as her other self and I know for a fact that can get ugly if not kept in check with begging and buying plenty of sweets to appease her…_

"What are you staring at? The cat got your tongue?" she started knocking me out of my revelry.

"Sorry, I never meant to stare. I know exactly who you are. You're Miss von karma, the legendary prodigy. I see that your reputation of being beautiful yet strict was true." I replied smoothly with Trucy looking down in fear of me being whipped but Franziska only glared her cheeks turning a pale rose color.

"You've heard of me? Vell, that takes care of my introduction but flattery will get you nowhere. Now then who are you?"

"Apollo Justice, I am Pheonix Wright's apprentice and he sent me to work on this case in his place."

It wasn't a total lie. I knew perfectly well it was because everyone was worried about my 'condition' even though I'm fine. Yet I could still feel the bracelet reacting involuntarily to my tensing up. Luckily, the prosecutor didn't notice.

"I see. Well, this will do. I can't wait to crush you in court." she stated smiling proudly and looking totally confident.

"Only time will tell but if anyone were to beat me, I will be satisfied with you being the one."

"Foolish fool, I am perfect and you are mud beneath my heels. As if you could beat me," she said haughtily.

"I'd be careful miss. Polly's got a perfect record as well," Trucy interjected.

"That's interesting to know. I see Phoenix's daughter is helping you. Well, I must be off. Witnesses to collect, evidence to check, and things to do. See you later." she stated to me before turning to the detective. "Scruffy let's go its time for miss Yung's interrogation."

"Yes, sir." he said cowardly carrying away the still struggling Miss Yung.

"Hold it!" I stated before Miss Von Karma left who glowered at me whip poised to strike.

"Vat, I just dismissed you. Now leave."

"I was wondering why Miss Yung is suspected of all people. I heard the victim was from out of state."

"Zat is true. But I have very good reasons to suspect her of murder."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked curiously grinning slightly knowing what was coming.

"Very vell, if it will get you off my back. I suppose I can give you my argument for the suspect."

 **Prosecutor Argument:**

"The victim Miss Summers was found strangled to death with her scarf in her room. She sustained several wounds suggesting a struggle. At the time, most students were asleep in their dorms at the campus nearby. Only Miss Yung, Miss Sunday, and Miss Summers remained. The door was locked from the outside and there are only two keys one of which was on the victim. Therefore, the only logical killer would be naturally the person who had the second key, Miss Yung!"

 _Well, that's helpful. Whether Miss Von Karma likes it or not she gave me valuable information but still let's see how she likes this…._

"Objection. That seems a little far-fetched. After all, Miss Summers could have let anyone inside her room and a killer could easily leave the victim's room key on the body." I said and saw Franziska instantly sweat,

"I suppose that's true but only Miss Yung has a motive. Miss Summers failed to pay the bill yet and the price is very steep over 1000 dollars." Franziska stated rather confidently.

 _Guess I can't argue with her on that account. Damn, how long were they planning on staying here. I also wonder why she believes the students couldn't have been able to kill the victim. Oh well, it only takes a nudge and then a prosecutor will begin to doubt even their own convictions._

"Wie blöd dieser Rechtsanwalt ist, egal, dass ich ihn morgen zerquetschen werde." she whispered to herself. (how stupid is this attorney, no matter I will enjoy crushing him tomorrow.)

"Ich glaube nicht, so miss Franziska von Karma" I replied smoothly making her stare at me in shock. (I don't think so miss Franziska von karma)

"Du sprichst Deutsch?!) (You speak German?!)

"Fließend, das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte. Bis morgen." (Fluently, that's all I wanted to know. See you tomorrow.)

"Whatever, in the end, all attorneys fall to my whip." she huffed before following the detective.

"Wow, Polly. I didn't know you knew anything besides English!" Trucy excitedly exclaimed. "But I wonder why she's so certain of Miss Yung's guilt?" she pondered frowning before bouncing excitedly. "Ready to investigate, I hope you haven't forgotten."

"Honestly, I don't have amnesia and I've done hundreds of investigations. This will be a piece of cake."

"Pardon me, y'all are the attorney I requested for this case correctly. I apologize for that mess but those two refused to be reasoned with." a voice with silky smooth Southern twang rang out.

I then remembered the other woman who was still in the room. Unlike Franziska, she actually wore a pleated skirt that fell below her knees that was played in various shades of gray. Above that, she wore a simple great long-sleeved shirt made of presumably cotton with an emerald necklace hanging around her neck. Her shoes were simple black heels with white stockings inside. Her hair fell like a waterfall of brown and looked soft and well cleaned hiding what appeared to be old fashioned earrings of beautiful amethyst that contrasted her gray eyes. In one arm, she carried a rather heavy looking book that I noticed read: _Norton Anthology of British Literature volume 5A: The Middle Ages_. I happened to also note she was obviously of European descent.

"Yes, we are. We're from the Wright Anything Agency. I'm Trucy Wright and this is my older brother, Apollo Justice." I noticed Trucy enjoyed saying the word brother a lot.

"Pleased to meet you," I replied noticing she seemed strangely reserved.

"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Eleanor Sunday. I'm the British Writers instructor currently at the University of New Orleans. Aurora was co-worker until we found her today."

"New Orleans, huh. That's pretty far from here." Trucy began confused.

"The universities are trying a new system to encourage multiculturalism. This was our trial year to confirm if it will work. What we do is trade classes with universities for a year to alter the classroom and hopefully teach more things to our students both on and off campus. We were supposed to actually see a trial tomorrow but looks like class will be canceled for a short while. Humph. We just got here and now we're even further behind schedule."

"Just got here but didn't the semester already start?" I asked confused.

"Complications with some of our students caused a delay in our transition. We've been here maybe 3 or 4 days and many students are still feeling rather strange with the time and climate difference," she replied still leaving me the feeling she was withholding information.

"Can you tell me anything more?" I asked feeling like she was holding something back.

"There is nothing else to really tell." she said unconsciously skimming her book pages.

"Then why are you skimming your book?" I asked rubbing my tightening bracelet.

Silence fell before she responded. "You sound like my boyfriend. Yes, there is more to our little accidental delay but I'm not at liberty to state. The school wants it kept quiet and Miss Von Karma doesn't want me to divulge everything I know about the case."

"How come?" Trucy asked.

"Apparently, y'all have pretty strict prosecutors who don't take kindly to witnesses speaking about crimes least of all to the defense. I apologize but all I can tell you is the basics of what you need to know."

"Such as?" I pressed hoping for more information

"Dr. Aurora Summers and I were colleagues and friends. She worked in the office adjacent to me and we often spent time discussing this or that while playing games. This ironically is why I'm a witness. As to her profession, she was the African-American literature teacher and has taught many students about the struggles of African-Americans throughout American history."

"That's not exactly helpful. But wait, you said that's why I'm a witness. Does that mean you were playing a game with the victim before her death." Trucy asked surprised at the revelation.

"Yes. But like I said there's only so much I am at liberty to discuss with you. Oh, by the way, one of the idiotic detectives left this lying around. I have no need for it." Eleanor replied passing a paper onto me.

 **Evidence Collected: Autopsy Report**

"Thank you. Do you think you can show us to the crime scene?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't see any reason why not. Miss Von Karma already investigated the room. Follow me."

We followed Eleanor upstairs as she lead us into a plain hallway with various marked doors. At the end, she opened a door with yellow tape marked all over it.

"Watch your steps now. The killer made a mess of the room." Eleanor replied before walking off.

 **Court Record:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Apollo Justice- That's me. I woke up this morning in a hospital bed and to my bewilderment seem to be in a parallel universe. For some reason, I am supposed to be a Defense Attorney….**

 **Mr. Wright- A man I know all too well from my world. He's the reason I became a prosecutor. But for some reason he has his badge again despite all that transpired in my world….**

 **Trucy Wright- Mr. Wright's daughter and apparently my sister. I rarely talked to her in my world but I know she's a famous magician. For some reason, she seems very close to the Apollo calling me Polly all the time.**

 **Thalassa Gramarye- My mother apparently. Something happened last night winding up with this Apollo getting injured for some reason I woke up in his body. I don't know whether to be happy about knowing who gave birth to me….**

 **Miles Edgeworth- The chief prosecutor of this district succeeding my mentor Lana Skye. He is a brilliant man who uses his intellect to solve the toughest of crimes. He is the only prosecutor who in my world people say is better than me.**

 **Maya Fey- A friend of Mr. Wright's apparently but I honestly know nothing about. She seems overly excitable but I never meet her until today.**

 **Miss Cykes- A defense attorney I have battled many times in court. In my world, she is ruthless and uncaring but here she seems much like Miss Fey. I guess we were coworkers and close in this world**

 ** _Franziska Von Karma- a famous German prosecutor who came to America recently. In my world, we are on good terms but this Apollo never met her._**

 ** _Detective Gumshoe- a decent detective who often blunders at his cases and is married to Maggie Byrds in my world_**

 **Miss Aurora Summers- the victim and an English professor at the University of New Orleans; she was friends with Miss Sunday and played a game with her on the eve of her death. She was strangled by her own scarf.**

 **Miss Eleanor Sunday- the main witness and an English professor at the University of New Orleans and a friend of the victim; she played a game with the victim on the night of the murder. She seems very cautious for some reason**

 **Evidence:**

 **Gramarye Bracelet- My beloved bracelet from childhood using it I can determine if people are lying or not. It is identical to my own bracelet and Thalassa's proving we are related.**

 **Cell Phone- The same type of cell phone I have back at home but way out of date. I can use this to contact anyone I need.**

 **City Map- A map of LA so I can navigate the streets. It is marked with the crime scene.**

 **Defense Attorney's Badge- The badge given out to Defense Attorneys who have passed the bar exam. For some reason, this Apollo became a Defense Attorney even though I'm a prosecutor.**

 **Autopsy Report- This details how the victim died. She was struck by a leather object and then strangled by her own scarf.**


	4. TST Investigation II PAJ

**Okay, here is part 2 of the investigations. I also forgot to mention the logic cards which are basically the same thing Edgeworth used in Investigations and play a role in the Interlude chapter which completely wraps up the investigations. Now then, I own nothing in relations to Ace Attorney or the Complete Turnabout which are what inspired me to write this story. Thanks to all 8 reviews, 11 followers, and 2 favorites. And to all other readers, please review and read this story. All feedback is welcome and helps fan the flames of inspiration. Anyways enjoy. c:**

 **Yung Hotel Room 14**

 **10:13AM**

The room would have been gorgeous were it not for the obvious signs of a struggle. The wardrobe looked beaten up by someone being thrown at it. The bed showed signs of disturbance with papers strewn everywhere. White chalk marked where the victim was lying on the floor with blood stains spewed across a once clean oriental rug. A distance away a scattered chess set lay on the floor with the pawns strewn everywhere on the floor. The laptop on the desk lay untouched on the desk and clothes were fallen everywhere as though someone was looking for something.

"According to the autopsy report, Miss Summers was strangled by one of her scarves after struggling with an assailant who managed to bloody her up. There were bloody welts all across her back." Trucy murmured as I looked about the room.

"Obvious signs of a struggle yet it looks like the killer was looking for something desperately." I murmured viewing the scattered papers. "These are student essays. I guess Miss Summers was grading them before her death. And on the floor is a chess set, that must be what Miss Summers and Miss Sunday were playing last night."

 **Evidence Collected: Scattered Papers, Chess Set**

"So what now Polly?" Trucy asked staring around the room.

"I guess check the laptop," I replied. "Maybe Miss Summers left a clue on it." Then I walked over and began opening the laptop noticing it refused to come on. "What the?" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Trucy asked worriedly.

"The whole drive has been wiped. There's not a shred of evidence left!" I muttered in surprise.

"But why?" Trucy asked curiously.

"Looks like the killer was after something all right. They probably wiped the entire computer in case of backup information or they didn't find what they were looking for and figured it was on it." I replied looking about. "I guess all we can do for now is just grab a sample or two of the blood and ask the station for a photo of the victim. It looks like Franziska cleared out all the useful evidence. Then speak again with Miss Sunday and go see Miss Yung." I muttered feeling dejected.

 _Being a defense lawyer sucks. You barely get any respect by the detectives and the prosecution gets first dibs on all the evidence. It looks like this case will be more difficult than I thought. Oh well, I can't give up. Until all doubts are cleared, I can't determine if this case is all closed up._

"But won't Miss Sunday just refuse to speak, again? Your bracelet barely got a reaction out of her. What will we do if she refuses to give us anything? Unless….." Trucy started thinking out loud.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I've got a perfect idea. You just continue the investigation by talking to the police and Miss Yung. I'll meet you back here!" and with that, my assistant bolted for the door leaving me alone.

 _Well, she's helpful…. Okay, let's review what I know. Miss Summers is a professor who came here in an exchange program with her colleague Miss Sunday. Miss Summers' killer was after something desperately probably due to the school. However, I have no testimonies and no real clues to this case. Yeah, I really hate being a defense lawyer right now. How am I supposed to defend someone without anything to work with?_

"Oh stop talking like that. I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!" I yelled rather loudly to calm my nerves.

 _No wonder defense lawyers cheat to get their clients off the hook. There's no way I can win without any actual evidence….._

"Excuse me, sir. Have y'all seen Professor Sunday? I have to turn in an assignment to her." asked a voice just outside the door.

I turned and saw a twenty-year-old blond with blue eyes gazing with mistrusting eyes as though I were some specimen she was observing. She wore to my utter bewilderment, a brown jockey's uniform with khaki pants and long brown boots without heels. In her hands, she held a riding whip she was occasionally hitting her left hand with as though annoyed. I saw a simple purse around her neck which seemed to be bulging with papers. Last, I briefly noticed a piece of gauze and a bandage over one of her cheeks.

"Oh, I think she went to her room. Who are you?" I asked her curiously.

"My name is Vera Winters. I'm a Junior at New Orleans University. I assume y'all are the lawyer for Miss Yung, yes?"

"Yes. Did you see anything that evening of value?"

"No, siree. I was feeling unwell and retired rather early I believe it was 9:30," she replied instantly I felt a tightening feeling in my wrist.

"So you know nothing of the crime?" I asked pressing for details.

"Now I didn't say that sir. Just didn't bother the dear professor yesterday that's all." she replied coolly I noticed she was moving her arms quicker at the words 'dear professor'.

"Could you give me an account of what you know? Anything would be helpful right now." I asked eagerly.

"I suppose I might have a minute or two. Y'all seem more ornery than a jackrabbit looking for a meal so sure thing siree," she replied smoothly.

 **Witness Testimony**

"Miss Summers and Miss Sunday arrived at the hotel about six o'clock last night, I believe.

They went upstairs to her room and played games for the next 3 some hours or that's what I heard.

Miss. Sunday had a paper due recently so I suspect that's why she left not long after that. After that, Miss Yung showed up and argued with the victim.

I doubt this helps you much looks like this case is rather cut and dry to me."

"And you heard all this when?" I asked curiously.

"Miss Sunday was speaking with the prosecutor some time earlier. Didn't want to disturb them or nothing so that's when I overheard the conversation," she replied curtly. I noticed again she seemed edgy around me.

 _I wonder what her problem is. Unfortunately, I don't have any evidence that contradicts her testimony so I'll just have to mark it down and use it later._

 **Evidence Collected: Winters testimony**

"Thank you, miss. Where are you staying so if we need you for anything else we can contact you?"

"Y'all find me around the campus I suspect if you need me. I doubt it though since it's obvious that yellow woman did it," she replied I again noticed something hiding underneath that calm facade.

 _It seems like she doesn't care much for 'foreigners'. I wonder if that's important?_

"See y'all later." she finished before leaving without any more responses from me. I took one last look around not seeing anything new and decided to head to the precinct to gain more information.

 **Location: Detention Center**

 **Time: 11:05 am September 23st, 2028**

I had entered the local precinct smelling the sterile yet dusty smell of metal and bricks. I turned to the secretary who was manning the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am. May I speak with Miss Yung, please?" I asked.

"One moment. Miss Von Karma is almost done with her interrogation. Then you may speak with Miss Yung freely." she replied methodically.

I sighed realizing it would be a little while till then. I walked over to the coffee machine to grab something to drink when I noticed a familiar face.

"Detective Gumshoe?" I replied surprised seeing out here.

 _He was Miss Von Karma earlier if I remember. So, in theory, he's the lead detective on this case. I've worked with him before; highly motivated even if all his ducks are never in a row._

"Oh hi, pal. Um, do I know you?" he asked quizzically.

 _I guess this Apollo never meet him. Don't know if that's a bad thing, though,,,,_

"Oh sorry. Mr. Wright talks about you a lot and guess I forgot we've never met. I'm Apollo Justice." I replied gritting my teeth at the tightening feeling returning with a vengeance as I held out a hand to shake with.

"Oh, friends of Mr. Wright. Well put her there pal," he replied good-humouredly as he shook my hand rather forcefully.

"I'm the defense lawyer for Miss Yung. I was wondering if I could ask you a few things."

"Fire away pal but oh don't let her find out or I'll end up as sushi before I can testify tomorrow."

"Why is Miss Yung believed to be the killer?" I asked first hoping for at least that info.

"Her prints were the only others on the door besides the victim pal. She's also the only one with a motive that was in the hotel last night. We checked into Miss Sunday and she's an upstanding model citizen in New Orleans, absolutely adores murder and had no grudges against the victim."

 _Well, that's not helpful._

"The motive?"

"Miss Yung has maintained a lot of debt from her creditors recently. Apparently, her business hasn't been booming recently and she is about to lose the hotel. If she didn't get some money soon pal, she'd be without a job."

"That doesn't constitute a motive," Apollo stated.

"Ah, but both teachers were asked to pay in advance for their stay here. Miss Sunday already paid her dues but Miss Summers was still behind. Without that money, Miss Yung won't be able to continue running the hotel. She got into an argument with the victim and strangled her when she refused to pay right away." Gumshoe stated a matter of fact. "Later, she searched for money in the victim's room and then faked shock the next day when she 'discovered' the body."

 _That does sound logical until you realize one tiny contradiction._

"But Miss Summer's purse was untouched so if Miss Yung was really robbing the victim, why not go for that first!" I replied pointedly.

Gumshoe was sweating slightly as he moaned an "Ahhh" before calming down.

"So close pal but we have conclusive evidence for tomorrow's trial so sorry looks like you're going to lose." he said smirking slightly.

 _We'll see about that._

Before I could respond, I heard a crack and a yelp from the detective.

 _Damn, I was hoping for more information. I guess the only way to get more is to hope I can get on Franziska's good side. Since 'this' Apollo's never meet her, I am sure to throw her off her feet with my knowledge of my Franziska._

"What are you doing, Scruffy? I told you to wait for me not talk to the defense," she replied coldly.

"Miss Von Karma, don't make me tell Mr. Edgeworth now. I'm sure he won't like to have to give his sister her first penalty for not following directions." Gumshoe bravely stated.

"Whatever, the defense is doomed either way so this will we be an easy victory. The first jewel in my new reign in America," she stated arrogantly smiling.

"Hope you remember that nothing is guaranteed miss Von Karma. The slope to victory can be rather slippery." I retorted smirking playfully. This caused her to look angry.

"Don't smirk at me like that. I'll whip you good with my words in court tomorrow." and with that, she stomped off screaming. "Come Scruffy, it's time to work on your perfect new testimony."

I gave Gumshoe a nod of good luck as he followed the prosecutor out into the open-air and to the whipping of his life.

"Okay, sir. Follow us to see the defendant." a guard said as two of them led me into one of the conference rooms.

There sat Miss Yung with Japanese slanted eyes and black hair she looked very foreign but kind yet confused and scared over the situation. She wore a simple white kimono with a cherry tree blossoming across the fabric brushing past like there was the wind flowing through the whole thing.

"Are you my lawyer?" she asked promptly as I took a seat and nodded.

"Yes, my name is Apollo Justice and I'm here to help on behalf of Mr. Wright." my bracelet tightening at the small lie. I knew I was only doing this to humor everyone in this situation that and I might as well take this dream-like world for a spin until I got some answers.

"Thank you. Thank you. That scary woman claims I killed one of my guests. I would never even for all the dollars in the world." my bracelet wasn't tightening but I could still read the sincerity within those words.

"Don't worry, I'll get you acquitted but I need more information. Tell me about your movements that day."

"As you wish, I hope this helps." she said smiling brightly for the first time that day.

 **Witness Testimony**

"I had finished preparing the rooms at around 4 pm for my guests as they requested just before they arrived.

Then I took a long bath to rest my weary bones. By the time I was done, two hours had passed.

After that, I took a nap until around 8. I saw Miss Summers and Miss Sunday playing chess in room 14.

I finished cleaning up around the hotel entrance. No one came in or out at that time. I went to bed at 10 and woke up at six. That's when I went and took care of more work. It wasn't till around six-thirty when a worried Miss Sunday asked I open the door to Miss Summer's room. Miss Summers and Miss Sunday rise pretty early to plan their days so her taking so long to wake when she knocked was worrying. After we opened the door, we found her strangled on the floor."

 _Another testimony to add to the record. And still, no contradictions to declare. I really wish I had some evidence right about now._

I was sweating lightly from the fact I still had nothing concrete but hopefully, I would get some actual evidence tomorrow in court. Man being a defense lawyer is way harder than a prosecutor.

"Does that help in any way? I have a spare photo of the victim if you need one," she asked I perked my ears right at that.

"A spare photo? You took a photo of Miss Summer's body?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I wasn't going to stand around twenty minutes doing nothing now was I. I happen to like making homemade photos. I gave a copy to the police but I doubt Miss Karma will use it. I have a spare here but don't tell them I gave it to you." she said before passing it to an officer who transferred it to the other side of the glass.

I looked at the body. Miss Summers was dark by all accounts of her appearance. Dark cold lifeless eyes almost shielded by long black hair braided skillfully. She wore a blue coat with a white blouse and a jean skirt that reached to her knees. Her heels were knocked off near her feet and I could see the torn backside of her with dried blood and torn on all accounts. I saw a smashed wristwatch that read 11:09 pm suggesting the time of death. I could see the blue thin scarf that was wrapped around her neck that took her life. Despite clear bruises, it was apparent that it was what took her life. The chessboard was lying on the outskirts of the picture with spots of blood on it. Something was nagging me about this photo but I couldn't place it right now.

"It looks like she died at around 11 pm. And did you see anyone enter or leave the hotel during your time in the lobby?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I am usually a light sleeper so I take frequent naps but that day I saw no one enter. However, it is possible someone still entered while I was asleep if they left they could have exited via the back alley," she replied.

"Back alley?"

"Yeah, but I don't use it much except to take out the trash. It's a one-way exit so the only to prevent it closing is by leaving a wedge to prop the door open. The entrance is near my quarters in the back of the hotel. You can get there by taking the ground floor hallway. Miss Sunday is currently staying in room 6 so she'd be the one to ask concerning whether someone went down that way." she replied still looking upset over the ordeal.

"Don't worry Miss Yung, I'll make sure you get a fair trial."

 _Even though this would be my first defense trial unless this is a dream. In which case, I have no idea what you'll do. Come to think of it if this is a dream are any of these people real…? Stop it Apollo! Just keep going until all the facts are on the table once that occurs then you can logically piece together the truth._

 **Evidence Collected: Victim Photo, Miss Yung's Testimony**

 **Logic Cards obtained: Testimony A, B, photo, etc.**

"Well, I'll see you at the trial tomorrow try and get a good night's rest," I replied making her smile slightly although I could feel the tightening of my wrist. _After all, I didn't even know if I would be here tomorrow. Come to think of it where do I even live? I better ask Trucy or I'll be sleeping on the street tonight._

Speaking of Trucy, I better head back to the hotel and see what tricks that magician has up her sleeves.

 **Location: Yung Hotel**

 **Time: 12:03**

"There you are, Polly! I brought some food to eat along with a special gift," she said pulling out a bag of fried food that almost made me want to hurl. Greasy food always tasted terrible to my delicate senses.

"Okay." I sighed seeing her sincerity and not wanting to seem rude began munching on her meal. The burgers were a little rare but fine and the fries were pretty much pure salt to my tongue but I kept quiet.

"So what did you bring to help with Miss Sunday?" I asked curiously.

"Do you remember how dad can tell when people are lying?" Trucy asked probably probing how bad my memory was.

"Not really, I haven't seen a trial of his in years." I murmured.

"Don't be silly. Daddy still has his badge." Trucy giggled.

 _Huh now that I think about it... This makes no sense because my Pheonix was permanently disbarred after everything he did in his last trial._

"He does?" I asked feeling even more confused than normal. Now this was different from my recollection but of course why? Trucy seemed to be confused by my attitude towards the fact.

"You must really be lost, Polly. Daddy's had his badge back for a year now. But let's get down to business." she said looking concerned.

"Okay, you said your father can pick up lies, right?" I figured it would be easier just to keep going rather than question my condition every step of the way.

"Yeah," she said still looking concerned but seeing that I didn't want to discuss, she continued. "Daddy can use a special trick to tell when people are lying. However, unlike your bracelet, he can also use this trick to break through people's defenses and help gain the truth they've been hiding. I managed to convince pearl to make another of the very thing he uses for such tricks." Trucy stated excitedly before pulling out a strange yellow rock.

"That looks like the one Mr. Wright had only it's yellow," I observed.

"Yeah, it's called the Magatama. Pearl told a little about them. Apparently, magatamas have various colors used to distinguish the person's own one. So daddy has green, Maya has orange, and so forth. You can use this to see Psyche locks and open the truth to a person's heart by presenting logic or evidence but be careful." she said handing it to me.

 **Evidence Collected: Magatama**

I glanced briefly at the stone before placing the string attached to it around my neck, "How come?"

"Pearls said they can be dangerous to a person's soul like if you don't follow the correct process of breaking a lock she said it can be painful. Also, breaking people's locks can affect their own souls especially if they're black but that woman Eleanor shouldn't have those so need to worry."

I gulped internally better make sure I don't screw up then.

"Alright, then let's see if this will work. Miss Yung mentioned Miss Sunday's room is number 6." I said before standing up and already walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" Trucy called following after me.

 **Court Record:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Apollo Justice- That's me. I woke up this morning in a hospital bed and to my bewilderment seem to be in a parallel universe. For some reason, I am supposed to be a Defense Attorney….**

 **Mr. Wright- A man I know all too well from my world. He's the reason I became a prosecutor. But for some reason he has his badge again despite all that transpired in my world….**

 **Trucy Wright- Mr. Wright's daughter and apparently my sister. I rarely talked to her in my world but I know she's a famous magician. For some reason, she seems very close to the Apollo calling me Polly all the time.**

 **Thalassa Gramarye- My mother apparently. Something happened last night winding up with this Apollo getting injured for some reason I woke up in his body. I don't know whether to be happy about knowing who gave birth to me….**

 **Miles Edgeworth- The chief prosecutor of this district succeeding my mentor Lana Skye. He is a brilliant man who uses his intellect to solve the toughest of crimes. He is the only prosecutor who in my world people say is better than me.**

 **Maya Fey- A friend of Mr. Wright's apparently but I honestly know nothing about. She seems overly excitable but I never meet her until today.**

 **Miss Cykes- A defense attorney I have battled many times in court. In my world, she is ruthless and uncaring but here she seems much like Miss Fey. I guess we were coworkers and close in this world**

 ** _Franziska Von Karma- a famous German prosecutor who came to America recently. In my world, we are on good terms but this Apollo never met her._**

 ** _Detective Gumshoe- a decent detective who often blunders at his cases and is married to Maggie Byrds in my world_**

 **Miss Aurora Summers- the victim and an English professor at the University of New Orleans; she was friends with Miss Sunday and played a game with her on the eve of her death. She was strangled by her own scarf.**

 **Miss Eleanor Sunday- the main witness and an English professor at the University of New Orleans and a friend of the victim; she played a game with the victim on the night of the murder. She seems very cautious for some reason**

 **Evidence:**

 **Gramarye Bracelet- My beloved bracelet from childhood using it I can determine if people are lying or not. It is identical to my own bracelet and Thalassa's proving we are related.**

 **Cell Phone- The same type of cell phone I have back at home but way out of date. I can use this to contact anyone I need.**

 **City Map- A map of LA so I can navigate the streets. It is marked with the crime scene.**

 **Defense Attorney's Badge- The badge given out to Defense Attorneys who have passed the bar exam. For some reason, this Apollo became a Defense Attorney even though I'm a prosecutor.**

 **Magatama- A glowing yellow stone representing the symbol for the soul. With this, I can see psyche locks when people are lying increasing my chances of getting them to tell me the truth.**

 **Autopsy Report- This details how the victim died. She was struck by a leather object and then strangled by her own scarf.**

 **Scattered Papers- these papers were obviously rifled through. I wonder what the killer was looking for?**

 **Chess Set- This was the game Miss Sunday and Miss Summers were playing before the murder. For some reason, this chessboard has no blood.**

 **Testimony**

 **Winter's Testimony- "Miss Summers and Miss Sunday arrived at the hotel about six o'clock last night, I believe.** **They went upstairs to her room and played games for the next 3 some hours or that's what I heard.** **Miss Sunday had a paper due recently so I suspect that's why she left not long after that. After that, Miss Yung showed up and argued with the victim.** **I doubt this helps you much looks like this case is rather cut and dry to me."**

 **Yung's Testimony**

 **"I had finished preparing the rooms at around 4 pm for my guests as they requested** just before they arrived. **Then I took a long bath to rest my weary bones. By the time I was done, two hours had passed.** **After that, I took a nap until around 8. I saw Miss Summers and Miss Sunday playing chess in room 14.** **I finished cleaning up around the hotel entrance. No one came in or out at that time. I went to bed at 10 and woke up at six. That's when I went and took care of more work. It wasn't till around six-thirty when a worried Miss Sunday asked I open the door to Miss Summer's room. Miss Summers and Miss Sunday rise pretty early to plan their days so her taking so long to wake when she knocked was worrying. After we opened the door, we found her strangled on the floor."**


	5. TST Investigation III PAJ

**My apologies for not adding this sooner(if anyone actually cares about how long it takes me to actually add a chapter). Just so people know this in advance I'm a college student and well I spent the rest of Winter break relaxing before Winter break was over and lucky I did because I already have three papers to do! Yeah, I will get back to writing the trial section for Prosecutor Apollo whenever I have time but it might not be done for a good bit. Anyways, I hope people have been enjoying this story so far. As you all should begin to notice, I'm not giving Apollo an easy time by having very little evidence for him to go over but that's intentional as like I mentioned before I'm making the story more American(not completely just adding American concepts the games rarely if ever delve into). Anyways, I hope everyone has been enjoying this story and please remember to read and review!**

 **Also, remember I do not own Complete Turnabout or Ace attorney. They are merely inspiration to this story. Also, keep in mind this is my first time trying out a mystery case so if it seems overly simple by having only a few characters that is why. Also, I should mention the Interlude chapter which occurs after the 4th part of the investigation is going to be a bit different from the Ace attorney games since I'm technically simplifying the whole process of investigation. Instead of having investigation then deduction followed by more conversations followed by still more deductions, the Interlude will have a review of the case making deductions that will reduce the Logic Cards(which are basically Edgeworth's little logic deductions did differently since no one has a photographic memory) and come up with conclusions based on connecting them along with evidence. In other words unlike Investigations, in particular, I'm following a scientific method collecting all the data(evidence, testimony, details, etc.) then performing the conclusions based on that data. But I've digressed enough... On with the fanfic!**

 **Location: Yung Hotel Room 6**

 **Time: 12:37 same day**

Miss Sunday." I called knocking at her door where I heard a soft murmur of come in.

I opened the door to see the witness over at her desk reading a paper. This room looked like a mirror image of the victim's room only Miss Sunday's room. I noticed vaguely some games including a chess board over in the corner before Miss Sunday gave us her full attention.

"Y'all wish to ask me something, I take it." she asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping for your testimony if you would," I asked bluntly.

"Like I said, I don't think that would be appropriate. I'm a witness for the prosecution and I'm afraid I don't know all your laws here in LA to trust that I can talk to you freely," she replied smoothly.

"And I believe hiding the truth does nothing but obscure it. Now then, please give your real testimony." I said holding the stone.

Instantly I felt off-balance as though something was wrong internally then the scene darkened and chains shot out of thin air binding the witness completely. I could see large red locks holding them down appear into thin air. I felt like throwing up from the dizzying effort but I focused on the two shining locks and what Miss Sunday was saying.

 **Psyche Lock Activated:**

 **The Witness' Testimony**

"I apologize if I seem to y'all uncooperative."

"Then why don't you help us out?" I asked hoping to work around this.

"Miss von Karma requested I keep silent about my testimony due to some corruption in the defense system or something like that. I personally know nothing about your laws here in California," she responded coolly once again refusing to divulge anything useful.

"Then, how do you intend to let me save Miss Yung. If I can't get anything concrete she will be sentenced to death." I replied hoping to shake her up.

"I suppose if you already had a testimony I could use that to give you some information. Other than that I'm afraid I can't help you."

"If it's testimony you want then….." I rummaged around finding Miss Yung's testimony and held it up for her to see. "TAKE THAT!". I yelled excitedly.

"And that is Miss Yung's testimony, she claims you were playing games with the victim that night, is that correct?" I asked hoping this would finally get me information.

Miss Sunday smiled and I saw one of the locks breaking within a moment.

"That's correct. We played chess using Aurora's board that night from around eight till ten o'clock according to my watch," she replied smoothly.

"You started playing games at eight? That's weird." I replied noticing a contradiction.

"What do y'all mean? That would be the correct time or did someone say something different?" she asked turning towards me curious.

"TAKE THAT," I shouted presenting Winter's Testimony. "According to a student, you testified to Miss Von Karma that you started playing chess at six but here you just said eight." I noticed her sweating lightly at that.

"Y'all must be confused. That silly knut must be mistaken. Besides, she wasn't there when I testified." Eleanor stated. "However, she might have noticed when she met up with me around seven that evening."

"She met with you that night?" I asked noticing another problem.

"Yeah, but she said she was ill but then again how was I to know. I suppose all this is getting too messed up. Fine even if it's illegal I'll tell you what I saw that night." she replied snapping the last lock apart surprising me.

"Really?!" I said surprised as the darkness faded back into the room and the chains vanished.

"Why not? It's clear that little minx has screwed up the truth so I'd better make sure it is cleared up."

"Minx?" I asked curiously as to the weird name.

"Let's just say she wasn't very friendly with people like Professor Summers," Eleanor replied again this time no locks came up.

"She wasn't?" I prodded.

"Miss Winters comes from an old plantation family same as me, however, her family has yet to embrace what they considered the 'others' or 'foreign'. In layman's terms, she's a racist little git." she stated bluntly. "But that's beside the point, you want my testimony, yes?"

"Uh yeah," I replied noting to remember that fact for later.

 **Witness Testimony**

"We arrived back at the hotel I'd say around 6 pm. At 7 o'clock, I had a meeting with Miss Winters over the paper that was due. At 8 according to my watch, Miss Summers texted me if I'd play chess with her so I went to her room. We finished around 10 pm before I left for my room. I was grading early papers and since I listen to music while I grade assignments so I didn't hear anything. Aurora...died an hour later and at 12 I went to bed until six the next day. After that, I awoke and had breakfast. We both are early risers and very light sleepers so I went to check up on her and after finding no response Miss Yung came and opened the door. That's when I saw that tragic scene." Eleanor replied sadly.

 **Evidence Collected: Eleanor's testimony**

"Would any of the students have been able to kill her?" I asked hoping to find a new suspect.

"The University of New Orleans has a strict curfew for students. All students must be in their rooms around 10 pm and I received an email verifying that account from the staff at the LA university since they have a similar curfew requirement."

 **Logic Cards Obtained: time of death, alibis, etc.**

"And can you tell me why someone was obviously looking through Miss Summers things?" I asked before sensing something strange. Once again the world faded away into darkness and three brand new locks appeared right where she stood.

"I apologize but that's confidential. Unless y'all are a prosecutor with a warrant, those facts are not permitted to be spoken. Unless of course y'all have any proof that it is connected with Aurora's murder."

 _Which I don't. Damn. More evidence I need and don't have. What do I do know? I can't press her too much more. As a defense lawyer, I don't have as many legal rights to gain testimony from witnesses I can only ask and hope they'll co-operate. I'm lucky I even have any, to begin with. Why does Franny like having all the cards in a deck? She couldn't spare one single piece of real evidence!? Then again in this world, I'm a defense lawyer and they typically don't have any supports in any form. God, how can 'I' stand working this job? I now I've been blowing off this question but seriously? It's been years since I considered this position and years since I've actually humanized the people who stand on the other side of the bench._

"How are you sure that it's not?" I asked probing while feeling nauseated by this feeling.

 _God this is worse than using my bracelet. I abhor feeling out of it. Never knowing what's going on, how can Wright stand it? I can barely stand let alone come up with a decent argument to break one of those locks….._

"Can y'all prove that it does? Besides, I must abide by the laws and regulations of my university and New Orleans. A warrant is needed to know anything private and unless the school gives me permission I cannot discuss anything about that incident last year." Eleanor sighed deeply.

"Not even a single clue?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"I suppose the only thing I can tell you if word got out about it, the school's reputation would be in danger especially since the investigations are still going on. I apologize but that's all I can really divulge."

"Okay. I understand but is it a possible motive for murder?" that would be something important maybe even a concrete way to finally find an actual break.

"If the culprit was among those who came with us… then yes, that very well could be what took her life." Eleanor murmured softly before speaking up much louder. "However, that's a huge If and without legal permission, I am not at liberty to tell anyone least of all a random defense attorney from California cause again I do not know your laws." I frowned at this all she ever mentioned were laws this, laws that.

"Why do you believe they're different here?" I asked hoping to reveal info. From her.

"Do you need warrants to search people's homes if they're suspected of a crime?" she began.

"Sometimes but you can only present evidence if it has any bearing on the case and/or approved by the police," I replied curiously.

"An officer of our law must have a warrant to search any private place not included in the crime scene. Whether it be email, a home, or a car, this also can apply to the victim's privacy which the fourth amendment requires being maintained unless bearing to the case. Warrants are distributed by justices of the law. Now then, do you have a jury system?" she replied confusing me even more.

"Once in awhile, a trial is held with a jury but not often," I replied recalling the first time I saw a jury.

"And now y'all see why I'm being so cautious. Every since the massive immigration throughout the 1900's, the country has become so vibrantly different between states that many methods of the law are different. In the south, we have a judge-jury system where 19 citizens stand to offer their judgment along with the judge. It's similar to the English court systems of old. Another interesting difference is we do not have 'prosecutors' like other countries." she replied I perked up at this.

 _I never heard much about other styles of courts before. I know this is so distracting but I can't help it. I need to know or the curiosity part of my brain will meltdown._

"You don't have prosecutors? Then who is responsible for..?"

"Y'all seen how corrupt the prosecution side of the bench has been in past years, yes?" Eleanor asked me driving my curiosity wild.

 _No, as far as I know most of the corruption lies on the defense side of the bench… It's been years since a corrupt prosecutor took a case in my LA._

"Um, yeah. I know what you mean." I could almost yelp by how tight my bracelet felt at that lie.

"We decided to change the way we do our laws to remove excess corruption. All lawyers are paid by the city, county or state. A lawyer will randomly be selected by the police force to act as the prosecutor and of course, the defendant has the right to choose another lawyer to be their defense. This makes it harder for corruption to work if a person doesn't have guaranteed rights to private files which are kept and maintained by the police which requires a warrant and permission of a justice or council member to be allowed access to certain files. No warrant, no way to touch those sealed records thus infinitely more protected."

"Um, how does that work exactly?" I asked prodding for more info.

"We keep our records in an impregnable safe that has the low probability of 5-7 out of a hundred chances to possibly be robbed. I could seriously just use a bobby pin to sneak into one of the prosecutor's offices here in LA." Eleanor replied smoothly. "I've seen them before and all the files are lined up perfectly on shelves for easy access. As for the 'secret' safes, most people choose their birthday or an important date/case so those don't really work. Our safe requires actual fingerprint verification and is guarded by about 20 men 24/7."

"Geez, you sure don't take records lightly," I muttered in surprise of the level of security placed on the records.

"The ten amendments are all highly respected in the South. We don't ever allow anyone to take them away thus we keep court records private for all our clients as per the rules instigated by the Fourth Amendment."

"Interesting. Wow, I forgot what we were doing." I replied rubbing the back of my head embarrassed,

"Silly Polly we were questioning the suspect," Trucy said energetically playing with a deck of cards for some reason.

"Oh right." I sweated in embarrassment for letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. Never believe getting more information is a bad thing, Mr. Justice. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Yes, did you notice anything out of the ordinary?" I asked hoping for more info.

"Only that the heat had been stifling that morning. That's actually why the body was removed and the investigation ended so quickly. Forensics had to investigate Miss Summers body before it deteriorated any further. For some reason, it didn't shut off all night making the entire place stifling. Miss Von Karma said someone from forensics will come over soon if you'd like them to give you any more information."

 **Logic Cards Obtained: Furnace, Body**

"Thanks for your assistance then," I replied hoping whoever the forensics expert in charge would be helpful in the investigation.

"So what now Apollo?" Trucy asked intrigued.

"I need more information so let's go see who the forensics investigator is, gain more info. And take a look at the back alley I heard Miss Yung mentioned in the detention center." I replied.

"They should be in Miss Summer's room about now. Let's go, Polly." Trucy said before running out.

 _She's very energetic, how did 'I' put up with her if what Mr. Wright said earlier is true. She seems too vigorous for me personally. Ah well, if this is a dream then everything will be fine. Hopefully, my other self can handle this little mystery. I should probably leave something for him to know what's going on….._

"Hurry up Polly!" Trucy and without hesitation I ran up to catch up with her.

 **Court Record:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Apollo Justice- That's me. I woke up this morning in a hospital bed and to my bewilderment seem to be in a parallel universe. For some reason, I am supposed to be a Defense Attorney….**

 **Mr. Wright- A man I know all too well from my world. He's the reason I became a prosecutor. But for some reason he has his badge again despite all that transpired in my world….**

 **Trucy Wright- Mr. Wright's daughter and apparently my sister. I rarely talked to her in my world but I know she's a famous magician. For some reason, she seems very close to the Apollo calling me Polly all the time.**

 **Thalassa Gramarye- My mother apparently. Something happened last night winding up with this Apollo getting injured for some reason I woke up in his body. I don't know whether to be happy about knowing who gave birth to me….**

 **Miles Edgeworth- The chief prosecutor of this district succeeding my mentor Lana Skye. He is a brilliant man who uses his intellect to solve the toughest of crimes. He is the only prosecutor who in my world people say is better than me.**

 **Maya Fey- A friend of Mr. Wright's apparently but I honestly know nothing about. She seems overly excitable but I never meet her until today.**

 **Miss Cykes- A defense attorney I have battled many times in court. In my world, she is ruthless and uncaring but here she seems much like Miss Fey. I guess we were coworkers and close in this world**

 ** _Franziska Von Karma- a famous German prosecutor who came to America recently. In my world, we are on good terms but this Apollo never met her._**

 ** _Detective Gumshoe- a decent detective who often blunders at his cases and is married to Maggie Byrds in my world_**

 **Miss Aurora Summers- the victim and an English professor at the University of New Orleans; she was friends with Miss Sunday and played a game with her on the eve of her death. She was strangled by her own scarf.**

 **Miss Eleanor Sunday- the main witness and an English professor at the University of New Orleans and a friend of the victim; she played a game with the victim on the night of the murder. She seems very cautious for some reason**

 **Evidence:**

 **Gramarye Bracelet- My beloved bracelet from childhood using it I can determine if people are lying or not. It is identical to my own bracelet and Thalassa's proving we are related.**

 **Cell Phone- The same type of cell phone I have back at home but way out of date. I can use this to contact anyone I need.**

 **City Map- A map of LA so I can navigate the streets. It is marked with the crime scene.**

 **Defense Attorney's Badge- The badge given out to Defense Attorneys who have passed the bar exam. For some reason, this Apollo became a Defense Attorney even though I'm a prosecutor.**

 **Magatama- A glowing yellow stone representing the symbol for the soul. With this, I can see psyche locks when people are lying increasing my chances of getting them to tell me the truth.**

 **Autopsy Report- This details how the victim died. She was struck by a leather object and then strangled by her own scarf.**

 **Scattered Papers- these papers were obviously rifled through. I wonder what the killer was looking for?**

 **Chess Set- This was the game Miss Sunday and Miss Summers were playing before the murder. For some reason, this chessboard has no blood.**

 **Testimony**

 **Winter's Testimony- "Miss Summers and Miss Sunday arrived at the hotel about six o'clock last night, I believe.** **They went upstairs to her room and played games for the next 3 some hours or that's what I heard.** **Miss Sunday had a paper due recently so I suspect that's why she left not long after that. After that, Miss Yung showed up and argued with the victim.** **I doubt this helps you much looks like this case is rather cut and dry to me."**

 **Yung's Testimony**

 **"I had finished preparing the rooms at around 4 pm for my guests as they requested** **just before they I took a long bath to rest my weary bones. By the time I was done, two hours had passed.** **After that, I took a nap until around 8. I saw Miss Summers and Miss Sunday playing chess in room 14.** **I finished cleaning up around the hotel entrance. No one came in or out at that time. I went to bed at 10 and woke up at six. That's when I went and took care of more work. It wasn't till around six-thirty when a worried Miss Sunday asked I open the door to Miss Summer's room. Miss Summers and Miss Sunday rise pretty early to plan their days so her taking so long to wake when she knocked was worrying. After we opened the door, we found her strangled on the floor."**

 **Eleanor's Testimony**

 **"We arrived back at the hotel I'd say around 6 pm. At 7 o'clock, I had a meeting with Miss Winters over the paper that was due. At 8 according to my watch, Miss Summers texted me if I'd play chess with her so I went to her room. We finished around 10 pm before I left for my room. I was grading early papers and since I listen to music while I grade assignments so I didn't hear anything. Aurora...died an hour later and at 12 I went to bed until six the next day. After that, I awoke and had breakfast. We both are early risers and very light sleepers so I went to check up on her and after finding no response Miss Yung came and opened the door. That's when I saw that tragic scene." Eleanor replied sadly.**


	6. TST Investigation IV PAJ

**Another day, another chapter added. I think I've finally mentioned I needed to before this chapter so I would like to thank all the reviewers, viewers, followers and favorites. I have been writing the trial for prosecutor Apollo and as mentioned beforehand I will not post/write the canonical Apollo's side of the story till after I have finished the entire trial. I will also mention that I do not own Ace attorney or the story titled Complete Turnabout which are owned by Capcom and Nenilein respectifully. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review, comment, or complain(constructive critism is always welcome) and I will continue writing the Southern Turnabout trial and eventually writting the flashback I keep putting off(since it is going to be mentioned in the portion told in Defense Attorney Apollo who is now in a prosecutor's body). Anyway, enjoy. C:**

 **Location: Yung Hotel Room 14**

 **Time: 1:08 same day**

"Where are my snackoos? I need my snackoos!" Called out a female voice I recognized as Ema's and she sounded like normal to me.

"Shut up you fool! Do you want more snacks? Then do your job!" Franziska's voice clearly rang out.

"But I need them!" Ema yelled back before another crack rang out. "Okay, dusting for fingerprints, roger sir!" she replied.

I walked in noticing a clear red mark on Ema fading. I also noticed Trucy was nowhere to be seen. I sighed realizing I'd have to find her before she disappeared into thin air.

"Oh look. The foolish defense attorney decided to show up. How's your investigation going, Mr. Apollo Justice?" she said smirking in a proud way.

 _She really enjoys not giving the defense any advantages, doesn't she? Too bad that's making my sword uncomfortable right now. Focus I'll have to charm her to get information._

"Oh hi, Apollo. What are you doing here? I thought you were on forced vacation from all the work you're doing in K'hurain." Ema asked taking a moment from dusting everything before seeing the glare from the prosecutor.

"Oh, Mr. Wright has too many cases and he thought it would be a good idea to give me one of his for a breather," I replied my bracelet feeling very uncomfortable right now.

 _The only time I was in K'hurain was when I was younger. As far as I know, the war's still going on so maybe this Apollo's K'hurain has already finished the revolution._

"Foolish foolishness of a foolish fool. Looks like Phoenix Wright bit off more than he can chew. Now he sends his foolish apprentice. I've read up on you and I must say you might be worthy of an opponent in court but be forewarned I've only lost to two people before and I'll not lose to a third." Franziska replied looking fierce and I swear my sword was longer than it ever was before.

"Then I look forward to losing to such a worthy lady as yourself," I replied with honesty. A blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Fool flattery will get you nowhere."

"And they shouldn't for such an intelligent woman. You must be made of diamond, beautiful and hard yet dazzling to the eye." the blush deepened at that. Ema stared at me shock so she must know this Apollo and thought I was acting weird.

"You fool," Franziska muttered.

"True but since I'm such a fool I'm sure you wouldn't mind me buying you some rich Black Forest Cake after the investigation."

"How did you-" she said thrown for a loop.

 _Good thing I know my Franziska so well. I've managed to take her off her feet. Now for the kill._

I moved placing my hand against the wall casually against the wall moving my body into a sexy yet elegant manner and flashed a bright smile saying rather smoothly.

"Now then would you do me the honor and let me take you out for some coffee and cake?" I asked huskily and if it wasn't Franziska I knew she'd turn into mush at the sight of this.

"Um…..vell, I'll have to see my schedule and I have things to do. I have to go polish my shoes." she stuttered completely off guard.

 _This boy he's nothing like Wright. I've been with him but a day and already he's asking me out. Such foolish boldness but with such perfect elegance. Gah, what to do what to do?_

"I'm sure we can discuss the case as well. I'd love to hear how you single-handedly took down all those prior defense attorneys before me in your own perfect manner." I said and that broke her down.

"Very vell but I have to get ready. Ema finishes up here and sends the results to my office. I'll see them later. Oh so much to do." she muttered completely hooked rushing out to make herself even more perfect than before.

"Wow, how'd you do that? I didn't know you could make a woman like that blush." Ema stated in surprise.

"I happen to know her rather well. So how's the investigation going? Do you think I could have your analysis?"

"Sure but I haven't got much, the only prints are those of Miss Yung, Miss Sunday, you and Miss Von Karma so that isn't helpful for you." Ema began.

"Anything else you've collected?"

"Nothing yet. The laptop's wiped clean and only Miss Summer's and presumably the student's fingerprints on all those essays. Oh, and unidentifiable blood was found on the victim's fingertips that are about it."

"Blood on the victim?" I asked noticing an opening.

"Yeah, like she scratched someone with them before her death. However, the heat deteriorated most of the DNA. I can't determine whose it was. Other than that only the defendant's fingerprints were on the murder weapon and that's all I found. All the blood on the floor is the victim's from when she was struck."

"Thanks not helpful but thanks," I muttered still not feeling confident.

"If you want, Miss Von Karma isn't here so I can help you with any forensics." she stated slyly.

"Okay, there's somewhere I wanted to check out real quick but I guess try dusting this chessboard," I muttered feeling a contradiction somewhere on this piece of evidence.

"Okay, give me a sec." Ema excitedly stated.

With expertise and fast reflexes, she quickly dusted and threw luminol on it for good measure.

"Okay, the box itself has Miss Summers and Miss Sunday's fingerprints. However, only the victim's fingerprints are on the chess pieces themselves, the black pieces to be precise. There are no blood traces on this piece of evidence." she concluded.

"Interesting….." I muttered making a note of it.

 **Evidence Collected: Fingerprint Analysis**

 **Logic Card added: Chessboard data**

"So where are we going Apollo?" Ema asked earnestly.

"Miss Yung mentioned a back alley. I want to see if there are any clues."

"Well then lead the way," Ema replied as I lead the two down following Miss Yung's directions.

We came near what looked like Miss Yung's quarters before reaching the very back of the temperature definitely was colder in this area. I noticed that the back alley door was left open.

"So that's why the furnace was on all last night," I muttered staring at the door. "Ema, can you dust the door for fingerprints. While I look around."

"Sure thing." she said running off and dusting the entire door like crazy.

 _Okay, the door has to be propped open according to Miss Yung. Let's see what's holding it open._

I began examining the door noticing that a wedge stood nearby to hold the door open but was unused for some reason. Ema was having a field day with the finger powder and already dusting it too. I turned back to the door noticing something shiny hiding in the door frame holding the door open. I plucked it when I was sure no one was in the way and the door finally closed.

"A bracelet," I muttered. It was made of stainless silver and smooth to the touch. A few chains holding little round gems. Overall, it looked rather expensive and didn't seem to belong.

 **Evidence Collected: Bracelet**

"I got the fingerprints analyzed. Only Miss Yung's were found on the door but I found signs someone wearing gloves came through recently. Some of the prints are rubbed by some sort of patterned print. Looks like the kind found on most leather gloves."

"How do you know that?" I asked frowning at her unusual deduction.

"The print I found has the same pattern as my black leather gloves I wear to the club sometimes when Klavier forces me to go with him for some stupid reason and wants me to look good next to him." she replied off-hand.

"I haven't seen him today. Where is he?"

"Oh Polly, you must really have amnesia. Mr. Gavin went on a world tour with the Gavinners and won't be back for a while. That's why there are only three prosecutors left since Franziska came back." Trucy said as she walked out of nowhere munching on something.

"Where have you been?" I said staring at her in confusion

"I got a little hungry and went looking for the kitchen. Then, I found these cute little snacks," she said noticing a very familiar bag.

"Hey, those are mine give them back," Ema yelled before jumping on Trucy grabbing from the bag and Trucy in slight fear. Then Ema tried pulling hard and then pop. The bag flew upon with snacks falling everywhere. I face palmed at the comic scene and decided to take a look outside.

Once I opened the door, I took a peek outside. Only a dumpster and a few bulbs that light up were in the alley that seemed very specific. I looked down noticing a small black piece near the ground.

"Ema, can you check that for me?" I called but when I turned around I saw her mourning her snacks. My hair dropped at last finally feeling completely embarrassed by my companions.

"They were so young and now I'm so hungry. Why did you do that?" I miss you Snackaroos." she said weeping and I mean weeping. I wished I had an actual sane forensics expert right about now.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know they were yours." Trucy tried to console her as I saw tears leaking down her face.

 _How does their Apollo deal with all this nonsense?_

"Uhm, I'll give you money for more snacks. If you could take a look at this for me." I said hoping that would work.

"You would? Oh, thank you!" Ema said hugging me causing me to almost falling to the ground from her weight. Then she ran over pulling out gloves and powder. A minute later she handed the object to me, it was a Black knight chess piece.

 **Evidence Collected: Black knight**

"Okay, I did an analysis of the fingerprints. Miss Sunday's were all over them but some were smudged from gloves or something." Ema concluded.

"But that's strange, why would a chess piece with her fingerprints, be out here?" I asked making a note about all this.

 **Logic Cards Collected: Door, Chess Piece**

"Well, I better get ready for my date with Miss Von Karma," I stated casually ready to leave. I handed a few dollars to Ema and in seconds she was running off to buy more snacks to fill the void of sadness she just went through(or something like that).

"What Polly?! A date with Miss Von Karma?" she said staring confused at me.

"She's not giving me any information besides she's beautiful and I don't see what it surprises you I'd ask her out. I'm only 4 years older than her for goodness sakes." I replied staring at her intently.

"Huh?" Trucy said staring even more confused.

"What now?"

"How do you know that Polly? Even daddy doesn't know Franziska's birthday let alone her age." Trucy said staring off into nowhere.

"I've told you before but you don't listen. I'm a prosecutor. I've technically first met you today and if we're really related you can see I'm not lying." I said frustrated.

Trucy stared hard almost in a trance state then blinked in shock gasping with her white-gloved hand over her mouth.

 _Finally, she's noticed the truth._

"But then where's Polly?" she asked confused.

"I don't know. I woke up here and everything's been so surreal. I honestly see this world more like a dream than reality. I don't even know anything about this Apollo." I said sincerely.

"So that's why you've been acting weird. What do we do?" she asked softly looking forlorn.

"I have no idea. All I know is that if I'm still here tomorrow then I know this isn't a dream and Miss Yung might be screwed."

"But if you're a prosecutor version of Polly, then I wonder." Trucy began looking even sadder. "Did I ever meet you?" she asked sincerely

"Once…. I was….. A witness at your father's trial." I said causing her head to shoot up.

"Wait, what?!" she asked in complete shock.

"My adoptive mother took me to see Troupe Gramarye performances. He was such a good magician that I decided to try it out for myself. I'm not half bad at card tricks and wanted to meet him once. However, I didn't want her to know so I snuck out that night. I ended up becoming an unknown witness since I arrived when Valent was leaving. He freaked out when he saw me and after I left I heard the shot. I panicked and fled the scene before Valent returned and went home. She was the prosecutor and I was prepared to confess the truth so neither of them would be sentenced to jail when Mr. Wright made that 'blunder'" I stated Trucy shook at the emotion of that last word.

"You okay that sounded rather serious." she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm fine." my bracelet practically cut off oxygen to my hand at that lie but Trucy didn't see my tick from the lie.

"So you saw Daddy use that fake evidence, huh?" she replied curiously. "My Apollo was never at that trial. I wonder if that's why you're a prosecutor. Ah well, you're still Polly even if you're not mine." she said smiling warmly at me.

 _She's just so adorable. And now that I am actually paying attention to her she does look like me. If she is also my sister in my world, I should remember to get in contact with her. Oh, wait, that might mean getting into contact with Wright….."_

"I guess so."

"Hey, Polly?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you become a prosecutor?" she asked strangely. "I thought you always wanted to be a defense lawyer."

"Mum always told me to think for myself and leave my options open. One day I saw a trial that well changed my life I guess. After that, I begged to be admitted into Themis Law School and was swept into the Prosecutor's class. I passed the bar exam when I was 19 so that's pretty much how it happened."

"Oh okay. I thought it was because you never liked my dad for some reason."

"No, I did actually look up to him for a while." it wasn't a lie and somehow if my wrist could speak it would thank me for that.

"Oh, that's a relief otherwise this whole mess would become way more awkward that it already is." she said smiling her dazzling pearls and I just stared in surprise.

 _Most people would send me to a psychiatrist or Athena *shudder* for a therapy session over being too stressed out and going into some crazy mental breakdown._

"Okay, I better get going. Franziska does not like to wait." I replied already walking away.

"You know Franziska?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend in my world," I yelled and I swear I heard Trucy faint at that little piece of information.

 **Court Record:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Apollo Justice- That's me. I woke up this morning in a hospital bed and to my bewilderment seem to be in a parallel universe. For some reason, I am supposed to be a Defense Attorney….**

 **Mr. Wright- A man I know all too well from my world. He's the reason I became a prosecutor. But for some reason, he has his badge again despite all that transpired in my world….**

 **Trucy Wright- Mr. Wright's daughter and apparently my sister. I rarely talked to her in my world but I know she's a famous magician. For some reason, she seems very close to the Apollo calling me Polly all the time.**

 **Thalassa Gramarye- My mother apparently. Something happened last night winding up with this Apollo getting injured for some reason I woke up in his body. I don't know whether to be happy about knowing who gave birth to me….**

 **Miles Edgeworth- The chief prosecutor of this district succeeding my mentor Lana Skye. He is a brilliant man who uses his intellect to solve the toughest of crimes. He is the only prosecutor who in my world people say is better than me.**

 **Maya Fey- A friend of Mr. Wright's apparently but I honestly know nothing about. She seems overly excitable but I never meet her until today.**

 **Miss Cykes- A defense attorney I have battled many times in court. In my world, she is ruthless and uncaring but here she seems much like Miss Fey. I guess we were coworkers and close in this world**

 ** _Franziska Von Karma- a famous German prosecutor who came to America recently. In my world, we are on good terms but this Apollo never met her._**

 ** _Detective Gumshoe- a decent detective who often blunders at his cases and is married to Maggie Byrds in my world_**

 **Miss Aurora Summers- the victim and an English professor at the University of New Orleans; she was friends with Miss Sunday and played a game with her on the eve of her death. She was strangled by her own scarf.**

 **Miss Eleanor Sunday- the main witness and an English professor at the University of New Orleans and a friend of the victim; she played a game with the victim on the night of the murder. She seems very cautious for some reason**

 **Evidence:**

 **Gramarye Bracelet- My beloved bracelet from childhood using it I can determine if people are lying or not. It is identical to my own bracelet and Thalassa's proving we are related.**

 **Cell Phone- The same type of cell phone I have back at home but way out of date. I can use this to contact anyone I need.**

 **City Map- A map of LA so I can navigate the streets. It is marked with the crime scene.**

 **Defense Attorney's Badge- The badge given out to Defense Attorneys who have passed the bar exam. For some reason, this Apollo became a Defense Attorney even though I'm a prosecutor.**

 **Magatama- A glowing yellow stone representing the symbol for the soul. With this, I can see psyche locks when people are lying increasing my chances of getting them to tell me the truth.**

 **Autopsy Report- This details how the victim died. She was struck by a leather object and then strangled by her own scarf.**

 **Scattered Papers- these papers were obviously rifled through. I wonder what the killer was looking for?**

 **Chess Set- This was the game Miss Sunday and Miss Summers were playing before the murder. For some reason, this chessboard has no blood.**

 **Fingerprint Analysis- This analysis shows the victim's fingerprints on the chessboard and only her's and Yung's anywhere in the room. A special pattern overlaps some of the fingerprints.**

 **Bracelet- This simple bracelet looks very expensive yet it was used to prop the back alley door open.**

 **Black knight- A black chess piece that has Miss Sunday's fingerprints. For some reason, it was outside.**

 **Testimony**

 **Winter's Testimony- "Miss Summers and Miss Sunday arrived at the hotel about six o'clock last night, I believe. They went upstairs to her room and played games for the next 3 some hours or that's what I heard. Miss Sunday had a paper due recently so I suspect that's why she left not long after that. After that, Miss Yung showed up and argued with the victim. I doubt this helps you much looks like this case is rather cut and dry to me."**

 **Yung's Testimony**

 **"I had finished preparing the rooms at around 4 pm for my guests as they requested just before they arrived. Then I took a long bath to rest my weary bones. By the time I was done, two hours had passed. After that, I took a nap until around 8. I saw Miss Summers and Miss Sunday playing chess in room 14. I finished cleaning up around the hotel entrance. No one came in or out at that time. I went to bed at 10 and woke up at six. That's when I went and took care of more work. It wasn't till around six-thirty when a worried Miss Sunday asked I open the door to Miss Summer's room. Miss Summers and Miss Sunday rise pretty early to plan their days so her taking so long to wake when she knocked was worrying. After we opened the door, we found her strangled on the floor."**

 **Eleanor's Testimony**

 **"We arrived back at the hotel I'd say around 6 pm. At 7 o'clock, I had a meeting with Miss Winters over the paper that was due. At 8 according to my watch, Miss Summers texted me if I'd play chess with her so I went to her room. We finished around 10 pm before I left for my room. I was grading early papers and since I listen to music while I grade assignments so I didn't hear anything. Aurora...died an hour later and at 12 I went to bed until six the next day. After that, I awoke and had breakfast. We both are early risers and very light sleepers so I went to check up on her and after finding no response Miss Yung came and opened the door. That's when I saw that tragic scene."**


	7. TST Investigation V PAJ

**And now for this entire investigation to be done, and yeah I have managed to finish the trial for Prosecutor Apollo's side of the story. Like I said earlier and will remind everyone I'm doing the entire side of one Apollo's story then I'll swap to the other's because of reasons concerning the AU timeline and other things. Also, I would like to point out that the next update is going to be strange and by strange, there will be three chapters added one after another. This is because I broke up the trial into 6 parts: 3 for the Trial former and 3 for the Trial later both to make it so people don't have to read it all at once and for me to easily find mistakes/make corrects as needed. Also in that chapter, there will be two indented thought patterns if it is INDENTED BUT NOT BOLDED it is Apollo's thoughts and if IT IS BOLDED AND INDENTED it is Franziska's thoughts. I wanted to add some of her thoughts into the story but since it's told from Apollo's point of view mainly I made more emphasis on her thoughts. This message will be repeated once I upload the first half of the trial. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, read/comment/review/criticize and remember I do not own the Complete Turnabout or the Ace attorney games. Enjoy! :**

Location: Sehr Gute Küche(Very Good Cuisine) or simply German Cafe

Time: 2:53PM

I found Franziska at the only German cafe in the city(mostly because of the massive immigration of Asians to the area in recent decades). She was already sipping coffee held in one hand like a proper woman. Her other hand held papers which she was reading with perfect precision. Her legs were tucked together perfectly in correct order. Apparently, she decided to dress up differently by wearing and I'm not kidding an aqua dirndl with her boots and naturally, her whip stood by her side looking threatening even when she's not holding it. She wore the same necklace and earrings as before.

God, why she'd have to wear that. The last time she wore one was when we… Stop it Apollo. Clay already goes on and on about all the times he does it. I don't need to remember that wonderful bliss of perfection….. Gahh! Snap out of it! How do shut off the downstairs brain?

"Well, the young fool finally showed up. I already ordered; the waitress went to slice up a fresh cake while we talk but make it quick. I have to 'perfect' my new office. Miles gave me my old one but that foolish cleaning staff left it in disarray so I must oversee the damage control."

"As you wish madam. How about you tell me about your first case?" I said while her eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

"It's been a long time since someone asked me about that case. Very well, listen vell, Mr. Apollo Justice."

"It was in the winter not long after Miles had his first case concerning a grand smuggling ring when I gained my badge. Naturally, my father requested I prove my perfection by taking my first case in the spring. It twas a simple murder case with only one possible suspect, however, something seemed off so I dug a little deeper and determined that it was, in fact, the wife who poisoned her husband for money. A simple case but one that proved I was no push-over to my German chiefs. You see despite this day and age my district has yet to have a woman prosecutor due to their old 'traditional beliefs' which basically means they used their so called religion to be sexist. A whip and a trial later proved I'm more than capable at taking charge of any case."

"I've read all about your hard work. What brings you back from Germany?" I asked since to my knowledge she'd moved to the states in my world. The cake arrived then and there and Franziska elegantly plucked a piece and lightly dropped it into her mouth savoring every bite. I could see the reason made her uncomfortable as she shook ever so gently.

"My father… had an arranged marriage with a prominent family in Munich. The perfect wedding, the perfect groom, and everything was to be perfect. Except….."

"Except you don't love him?"

"Nein, I realized long ago I could never live up to my father's standards and so I've begun a new life as a prosecutor one that focuses on my own ideals of perfection."

"Perfection is in the eye of the beholder always within sight yet beyond reach. Be yourself and in the end, you'll find it." I replied rather sagely.

"Ja. But my father was rather sneaky. Apparently, he made a legal contract with my 'fiance's' family that would legally bind us together but fortunately, there is a loop-hole. I become American gaining all legal rights that your people possess and thereby have the legal right to not marry him despite this filthy contract. Miles told me he's had a shortage of prosecutors and I was happy to fulfill his missing quota. Unfortunately, that foolish fool Klavier is on tour so adding me aboard changed nothing. Ah well, I can't wait to do battle against Phoenix again. Which should be easy due to the fact that fool Miles fired almost all the prosecutors in the district too quickly(seriously what Chief Prosecutor fires 90% of the staff and forces himself to have to pick up the slack due to the number of cases left). Unfortunately, most of his cases are with Miles and all of them are high-profile making it extremely hard to do battle with him. As for your other co-worker, the yellow one."

"Athena." I mutter even though my bracelet tightened due to the lie since I'm technically not her co-worker that is the other Apollo's jurisdiction.

"Of course, Athena Cykes. She's so foolish that every case where Simon is unavailable she falls completely apart. Those two might as well be joined at the hip. They always have cases together but now that you're here maybe I'll finally have some competition. All the other attorneys in town are nowhere near Phoenix Wright. He's still the only defense attorney I've ever lost to thus the only real attorney to match with my perfection."

"Who knows maybe I'll win against you." I suggested.

"Ha. Like you could stand up to true perfection. I'd like to see you try." she stated challengingly.

"Alright, then why don't you tell me about the case? And while we're at it let's have a little side bet."

"And what would that be?" she asked looking very interested.

"If I win, then you have to kiss me on the lips. We'll do it the Prosecutor's lobby so no one will know If I lose, I'll grovel at your perfection and beg forgiveness and be your slave for the rest of the day." I said grinning.

"A simple yet elegant bet. I already seem to like you, Mr. Apollo Justice. Though to be honest, I have a hard time liking people what with the whipping and cutting down people's sentences so they stop saying foolish things. I've learned some patience thanks to Miles's rules and threats but enough of this foolish banter. Shall we shake on this deal?"

"Yes." I said as we both shook each other's hands. "May the better lawyer win."

"Agreed. Now, what do you want to know?"

"Did you find much evidence?" I asked starting with the easiest topic.

"Nein. The little evidence we gleamed from the crime scene is all we got. I've tried gaining info. From the witness Miss Sunday but she refused. Unfortunately, southern states value the amendment concerning personal belongings. I can't access that info. Without judicial authority. However, tomorrow if necessary I'm certain the judge will allow us to investigate whatever she's not talking about. But it won't be necessary because the only person who could kill the victim is the defendant. Looks like I'll have a slave tomorrow. I wonder vat you should clean first."

"Don't count me out yet. Now, why don't you tell me your perfect argument is."

"Very vell."

Prosecutor's Argument:

"The victim died around 11 pm. Only her, Miss Yung, and her colleague were left in the hotel. At that time, all students were asleep. And of course, Miss Sunday has no motive to kill the victim. It is impossible to strangle one's self without having a chair and something to latch onto and there is no ceiling fan or hook at the crime scene. Therefore, the defendant must be the killer." she said wagging her finger adorably in that Franziska confidence that I find so dang attractive.

"And that's it, a perfect explanation. There are no flaws." Franziska replied smoothly.

Dang, there's not a single contradiction in that argument. I need something to prove it was possible for another person to kill the victim.

"How are you so sure about the time?"

"Dr. Summers watch and of course Miss Sunday's testimony. Both confirm the victim died at that time. And all students were in bed at that time as confirmed by the staff at their host college."

"Who were the last students to enter the building?"

"I'll play along. Alexia Markovich, Daryl Gray, Vera Winters, and Arlena Stuart."

"What times were those? Was there anything strange about them?" I asked pressing her for anything.

"All were in college around 10 pm. The only strange thing was that Miss Winters arrived with a new chessboard. She said that type was popular among the student body back in New Orleans and she finally got around to buying one." Franziska replied smoothly.

"That seems strange. She's a junior."

"Foolish fool. Many people don't get a chessboard until later in life. I've played chess since I was seven but bought my first chessboard after I got my own office. That's hardly a crime now is it?"

No but it's worth noting.

Logic Card Obtained: Winter's Chessboard

"I think that's about all. I will see you tomorrow Franziska." I said gesturing for a waiter who came and gave me the bill. I paid it with my meager amount of money which I noticed for the first time. It seemed rather sad but in this world, I'm a Defense attorney and their wages are rather pathetic.

"Very vell Apollo Justice. I look forward to crushing you under my foot tomorrow."

"And I a kiss from a beautiful woman." I replied earning a light blush from her.

"Auf Wiedersehen." she stated.

"Auf Wiedersehen." I replied back waving lightly as she walked home.

Okay, I've done everything I can for now. I'd better home and come up with some conclusions. Maybe I can figure out this mystery as well as what this Apollo's world is like.

Apollo's Apartment

Time:6:43

Case Review:

Now that I was back in my house and after eating as well as writing down all the information for my other self if this world is real, I am ready to solve this case. So let's wrap up this investigation.

Okay, I have all the pieces let's review and see if we can come up with any conclusions.

Case Logic Cards: Testimony Winter, Testimony Yung, Photo of the body, Chess set found in at the crime, scattered papers, Autopsy Report, Door, Chess Piece, Chessboard data, Furnace, Body, Time of Death, Alibis, Time of Death, Curfew, Eleanor's Testimony

Testimony

Winter's Testimony- "Miss Summers and Mrs. Sunday arrived at the hotel about six o'clock last night, I believe. They went upstairs to her room and played games for the next 3 some hours or that's what I heard. Mrs. Sunday had a paper due recently so I suspect that's why she left not long after that. After that, Miss Yung showed up and argued with the victim. I doubt this helps you much looks like this case is rather cut and dry to me." (Fails to correlate with Miss Sunday's testimony)

Yung's Testimony

"I had finished preparing the rooms at around 4 pm for my guests as they requested just before they arrived. Then I took a long bath to rest my weary bones. By the time I was done, two hours had passed. After that, I took a nap until around 8. I saw Miss Summers and Miss Sunday playing chess in room 14. I finished cleaning up around the hotel entrance. No one came in or out at that time. I went to bed at 10 and woke up at six. That's when I went and took care of more work. It wasn't till around six-thirty when a worried Miss Sunday asked I open the door to Miss Summer's room. Miss Summers and Miss Sunday rise pretty early to plan their days so her taking so long to wake when she knocked was worrying. After we opened the door, we found her strangled on the floor."

Eleanor's Testimony

"We arrived back at the hotel I'd say around 6 pm. At 7 o'clock, I had a meeting with Miss Winters over the paper that was due. At 8 according to my watch, Miss Summers texted me if I'd play chess with her so I went to her room. We finished around 10 pm before I left for my room. I was grading early papers and since I listen to music while I grade assignments so I didn't hear anything. Aurora...died an hour later and at 12 I went to bed until six the next day. After that, I awoke and had breakfast. We both are early risers and very light sleepers so I went to check up on her and after finding no response Miss Yung came and opened the door. That's when I saw that tragic scene." Eleanor replied sadly. (Contradicts Miss Winter's testimony, why would Miss Winter's lie about her location before the murder? The curfew dictates she is supposed to be in her dorm room.)

Okay, Miss Winter's Testimony doesn't seem to contradict Miss Yung's Testimony. However, there is a contradiction with Miss Sunday's testimony. Unfortunately, there could be several reasons why these testimonies don't match. However, this does make Miss Winter's suspicious.

Update: False statement discovered, Testimony cards are updated.

Logic Card created: Testimonies

Okay, let's see if I can make any more deductions. Does the photo of Miss Summer's body contradict anything?

Yes, the photo shows blood on the chess set but yet luminol found no blood. Either the killer really wanted to clean the board or they could have replaced it. But then where is the real chessboard. As for why Miss Summer's body had unusable traces of blood on her fingers suggesting she scratched the killer. So then that explains this other card.

The furnace was left on to decompose the blood on the body to ensure we couldn't prove who the killer is. That means the killer is not the defendant!

Update: Explanation of body contradictions and Furnace discovered. Excess logic cards have been reduced to an explanation card.

Logic Card Created: Explanation of killer's reasoning

So that means the killer used that bracelet to keep the door open, therefore it's the killer's bracelet. Looks like the killer is the one who was wearing those patterned gloves. However, this doesn't prove who it is. Anyone could have left that door open even Miss Yung and Miss Sunday. In layman's terms, I've got nothing.

Case Logic Cards: scattered papers, Autopsy Report, Door, Chess Piece, Time of Death, Alibis, Time of Death, Curfew

I started sweating lightly and to my annoyance, my hair began dropping. I hate it when it does that.

At least I'm getting somewhere, it was a good idea to make sure I was alone when I did this. Pretty sure Trucy trying to cheer me up with magic tricks is not going to help with this case.

Okay, the only thing I have left I can make a deduction on is why the door has no fingerprints of the killer, unfortunately, that's because they were wearing gloves. However, that brings up a good point how was the killer able to get Miss Yung's fingerprints on Miss Summer's scarf. If she was the killer, it would be pointless to not wear the gloves so I can safely say she's not the killer.

Looks like that's all I can do for this Apollo. If I wake up tomorrow still here, then I'm in trouble. I've never defended someone in my life. Experiencing the other side of the bench while trying to save an innocent client does not sound like a good first shot at being a defense lawyer…..

Since there's nothing more I can do about the case until the trial tomorrow maybe I should try piecing together what little I have to figure out how this other world timeline. Maybe that will explain why this Apollo is so different?

Personal Logic Cards: Adoption, Being a Defense attorney, Being a Prosecutor, Friends with Athena, Trucy and Phoenix, Helena Fennery, Not being Adopted,

Does being adopted really change someone that much? I know for a fact I was adopted and stayed with Helena until I was nineteen and began my own career as a prosecutor. Maybe that's the reason? No, there must be more to it than that. I must be missing something but what? Since I'm a prosecutor and the other Apollo is a defense lawyer, does that mean we've had different cases? Wait, different cases…. No different prosecutors! Since Helena's not in America, the cases she took in my world were given to other prosecutors. That means any critical cases she was in charge with must have had different outcomes. The question is which ones?

Card Created: Helena's Critical Case?

My thinking was interrupted by a knocking noise at the door. I walked over and not to my surprise I found Trucy waiting outside smiling with her hand holding her blue hat.

"Hey, Polly. I came by to see how you're doing. May I come in?" she asked and with my nod of approval she came in and sat down on the couch.

"I'm fine, honestly." I said after she sat down while my bracelet tightened.

"That's a lie. You're really nervous. I can see you rubbing your bracelet in that nervous way that you always do." she stated glaring in an unnerving way that made me almost freeze in place.

"We really are related. Of course, I'm nervous. Or have you forgotten what my job is. To find and convict the guilty party of a crime with the assistance of detectives. Not to save a potentially guilty person." I stated bluntly.

"Silly Polly. My Polly never lost a case because he always uses his 'ability' to tell whether or not they are guilty."

"That doesn't always work Trucy. If I or any other versions of me are nervous, the bracelet reacts to that and any tensions I feel from a person's lying is negated. In other words, my bracelet only works when I'm calm and able to concentrate on the person. It also is very dangerous."

"How so?" Trucy asked trying to wrap her brain around my explanation.

"Imagine if a case has a culprit and accomplice, now I catch the culprit in a lie. While I'm using my perceived ability on people, I tone down my other senses so the accomplice can strike me down since I'm too focused on their boss making it a very risky move."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. However, you seemed fine today."

"I learned to use the ability differently. All my senses are kept on high alert so sometimes I can catch something others might miss. But as I mentioned earlier today, this ability can only help out so much. A person can lie all they want and that doesn't mean they will reveal the truth."

"Is that why you're nervous then?" Trucy asked.

"Partially. I just can't figure out who is the real killer. I can only hope that if your Apollo returns tomorrow that he can handle the trial. Or if I'm still here, that I can get Eleanor to discuss whatever she's hiding." I replied without very much confidence.

"Don't worry Polly. I know you can solve this case. Why don't you relax and have a good night's sleep. I'm sure the answer will come to you." she said smiling as she got up. "I have a late night practice session so I'll see you tomorrow. I promise to be there for you during the whole trial."

"Thanks. Goodnight Trucy."

"Goodnight….. Big brother." she replied sweetly then embarrassed by what she said left rather quickly.

For some reason, that made me smile despite the fact she isn't 'really' my sister.

 **Gramarye Bracelet- My beloved bracelet from childhood using it I can determine if people are lying or not. It is identical to my own bracelet and Thalassa's proving we are related.**

 **Cell Phone- The same type of cell phone I have back at home but way out of date. I can use this to contact anyone I need.**

 **City Map- A map of LA so I can navigate the streets. It is marked with the crime scene.**

 **Defense Attorney's Badge- The badge given out to Defense Attorneys who have passed the bar exam. For some reason, this Apollo became a Defense Attorney even though I'm a prosecutor.**

 **Magatama- A glowing yellow stone representing the symbol for the soul. With this, I can see psyche locks when people are lying increasing my chances of getting them to tell me the truth.**

 **Autopsy Report- This details how the victim died. She was struck by a leather object and then strangled by her own scarf.**

 **Scattered Papers- these papers were obviously rifled through. I wonder what the killer was looking for?**

 **Chess Set- This was the game Miss Sunday and Miss Summers were playing before the murder. For some reason, this chessboard has no blood.**

 **Fingerprint Analysis- This analysis shows the victim's fingerprints on the chessboard and only her's and Yung's anywhere in the room. A special pattern overlaps some of the fingerprints.**

 **Bracelet- This simple bracelet looks very expensive yet it was used to prop the back alley door open.**

 **Black knight- A black chess piece that has Miss Sunday's fingerprints. For some reason, it was outside.**

 **Testimony**

 **Winter's Testimony- "Miss Summers and Miss Sunday arrived at the hotel about six o'clock last night, I believe. They went upstairs to her room and played games for the next 3 some hours or that's what I heard. Miss Sunday had a paper due recently so I suspect that's why she left not long after that. After that, Miss Yung showed up and argued with the victim. I doubt this helps you much looks like this case is rather cut and dry to me."**

Yung's Testimony

 **"I had finished preparing the rooms at around 4 pm for my guests as they requested just before they arrived. Then I took a long bath to rest my weary bones. By the time I was done, two hours had passed. After that, I took a nap until around 8. I saw Miss Summers and Miss Sunday playing chess in room 14. I finished cleaning up around the hotel entrance. No one came in or out at that time. I went to bed at 10 and woke up at six. That's when I went and took care of more work. It wasn't till around six-thirty when a worried Miss Sunday asked I open the door to Miss Summer's room. Miss Summers and Miss Sunday rise pretty early to plan their days so her taking so long to wake when she knocked was worrying. After we opened the door, we found her strangled on the floor."**

 **Eleanor's Testimony**

 **"We arrived back at the hotel I'd say around 6 pm. At 7 o'clock, I had a meeting with Miss Winters over the paper that was due. At 8 according to my watch, Miss Summers texted me if I'd play chess with her so I went to her room. We finished around 10 pm before I left for my room. I was grading early papers and since I listen to music while I grade assignments so I didn't hear anything. Aurora...died an hour later and at 12 I went to bed until six the next day. After that, I awoke and had breakfast. We both are early risers and very light sleepers so I went to check up on her and after finding no response Miss Yung came and opened the door. That's when I saw that tragic scene."**


	8. TST Trial Former I PAJ

**And here is the first half of the trial, like I said last time if it's bolded and italicized it is Franziska's thoughts. It's a recent implement meaning I don't have it every other incident but I felt like it was important. And as mentioned before, I added all the parts of the Trial Former then at a later day I'll add the others. Also, the next chapters will finally return to canon defense attorney Apollo acting as a prosecutor where I'll be explaining some of the AU plotline making this story make more sense. Unfortunately, I will be slightly altering the timeline slightly for one particular case(I want to have a chapter showing Franziska meeting Apollo for the first time and well the timeframe between when Apollo's supposed to arrive in America and when Franziska visits America is off by like a year) so I'm technically making the AU timeline divergence start at age 8 instead of 9 like it's canon timeframe. If that bothers anyone I apologize but Franziska, for the most part, spends her time in Germany after that timeframe and I am trying to show off differences but other than that I'm 85% sure the rest of the story will have all remaining timeline points following the canon times just that I'm having Apollo return to America earlier than canon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and please tell me what you think with any reviews and I'll keep going from here on out. C:**

 **Apollo's Apartment**

 **Time: 8:00AM**

I groaned as the alarm I set last night was ringing off into my ears. The sensation of a lumpy bed made me realize reluctantly that it was not a nightmare. My eyes confirmed it as I opened them and saw my defense counterpart's small bedroom. Other than a window holding a few small window plants and the slightly fading red wallpaper, there was nothing else decorating the otherwise barren room beside the dresser and doors. I sluggishly got up and grabbed some clothes to go take a shower. Whether by luck or not, the water was warm enough to shake off the sleepiness enveloping my mind bringing me to full awareness.

 _Of all the times for me to make a faulty judgment. Fuck! I'm stuck in a parallel world and have no idea how I got here or how to go home. And now in just two hours, I'm supposed to defend a woman who needs a real defense lawyer! Ouch!_

I mentally groaned as my bracelet practically cut off all the oxygen to my hand. Without thinking, I removed it to relieve my wrist of the pressure and placed it on the bathroom sink.

 _Looks like I won't be wearing this today. The last time I didn't wear this bracelet was my very first case. But now that I know this is real, it feels like that all over again. Stupid nerves! How am I supposed to defend someone anyways? Prosecutors are taught to doubt everyone and never to believe in a client. I am so fucked._

Although I felt like throwing up with this new reality hitting home, I swallowed it and my nerves to get dressed in my counterparts usual clothing. Luckily he had so many formal clothes otherwise, I'd have to wash the one from yesterday. This surprised me considering that most defense lawyers were paid worse than Gumshoe for over half their cases.

 _I wonder how different things really are. As far as I know, a defense lawyer especially an orphaned one like my other self shouldn't be able to afford more than 2 pairs of clothes and barely decent food. Yet this Apollo doesn't seem as bad off as some of the defense lawyers I've met before. Funny learning something new while literally living another person's life._

Sighing at the circumstances, I quietly finished getting dressed and went into the kitchen. Fortunately, this Apollo still had some coffee left in his cupboards. I quickly whipped up a batch and added some peppermint and ginger I found to add a kick to help soothe my stomach and my nerves.

A brief look at the clock told me I should get going. It wouldn't take long on a bike but a nice long ride should finish steadying my nerves so I felt it was worth it. Besides I literally had nothing better to do. I noticed my other self-disconcerted his television probably because as far as I can tell he's been gone a while.

Deciding to keep that in mind so I could come up with a legitimate lie if anyone asked. I grabbed my counterpart's spare keyring and headed out for my first trial as a Defense Attorney, a position I never thought I would actually perform.

 **Location: Defense Lobby 6**

 **Time: 9:15 AM**

After an hour to clear my head by lazily biking towards the courtroom, I walked in and after asking directions from security I was told to go to the Defense Lobby for Courtroom 6. It was the same courthouse I've used before and thankfully the whole place was symmetrically designed so I could find the correct Lobby much easier. It would have been embarrassing if Franziska found me wandering around the courtroom or worse being late to your own court case. As soon as I entered the defense lobby, I found the same large crowd that had been in the hospital room. Honestly, it made me feel sick and wonder why the heck there was so many people when the Prosecutor's Lobby is almost empty. It didn't help that Miles was also there even though I figured he'd be having a conversation with Franziska( you know his sister and employee) instead of a lowly defense attorney( which for the moment I am).

"Ah, I see your old employee is here. Come to grace us with your presence, Mr. Justice?" Miles stated eloquently with a hint of humor.

 _Somehow this does not surprise me in the least. Good to know this Apollo no longer works for that blue menace._

"Yeah, I sorta took a nice long bike ride since it's been awhile since I could ride one. Kh'urain is too cold around this time of the year unless you're wearing heavy clothes." I lied carefully looking embarrassed by holding my pointy hair back while blushing. I noticed Trucy could tell I was lying but thankfully she said nothing.

"Oh, Pollo. It's nice to know you want to exercise but you couldn't have cut it closer to the actual trial. Are you okay?" Athena mentioned looking concerned and I personally found that strange as well as scary because of the one time I let her analyze me( _God I'm going to have the nightmares again_ ).

"Maybe he went to go get burgers," Maya answered with her grin.

"Silly Mystic Maya. That's not something I would expect of Mr. Justice. Besides, that's what you would do." Pearl replied looking adorable.

"Oh right. Hey, that reminds me, Nick I'm hungry let's grab some burgers." Maya stated energetically.

"How did my being worried about Apollo go to talking about burgers?" Athena replied looking very anime-like as she sweated from the situation.

"I'm fine," I said a little too aggressively.

"You don't sound fine. What had a rough night? After everything you've been through, a simple trial should be a piece of cake." Wright stated rather cheerfully.

"Look I'm fine Mr. Wright. There is nothing to worry about." I said unconsciously tapping my empty wrist.

"Then why aren't you wearing your bracelet," Wright asked his eyes narrowing.

 _Because I'm really an alternate Apollo whose sweating bullets inside since he's never been on this side of a court case. I don't have any clue who the real killer is and I'm terrible at bluffing unlike the master of it in front of me. Oh and I know wearing it during a trial is a bad idea since if anyone lies I might lose focus on my surroundings and Franziska will seize the opportunity to win the trial. But other than that, I'm fine!_

"I just didn't feel like, ok. Honestly, I'm fine I just didn't get much sleep." I muttered darkly hoping he'd drop it. Out of all the people in the room, he was the one I did not want to talk to.

All of a sudden to my surprise I felt the dizzying effect as everything went dark. Wright's eyes turned green and I could see chains wrapping around me. Unlike the last time, these locks were an eerie teal blue that snapped shut. I noticed there were specifically five around me and that Wright looked completely shocked.

 _I guess blue locks aren't very common. I wonder if they are blue because I'm hiding my secrets more forcefully? Or maybe because my secrets have a much darker emotional underlying than the typical secret? It looks Wright has never seen them before so these must be different for some reason._

"Whaaattt?" Wright screamed alerting everyone to the strange circumstance.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Wh...What are those?!" he asked in shock. _Apollo's never had psyche locks before and what the heck is with this blue aura around them. It feels so negative like whatever is hiding behind them is not very pleasant. What on earth could he be hiding and why? The only time Apollo lied was when he ate the last noodle cup in the cupboard and Blackquill was swinging that blade of his in rage. Luckily, Athena stopped him before he sawed Apollo in half or else Trucy would see why her trick is so dangerous. Plus then I'd actually have to clean…. Ah, who am I kidding I'd miss the kid. Where was I?_

"What are what, Mr. Wright?" I asked a drop of sweat falling at his dumbfounded look.

"It's…..nothing. Must be my imagination, cleaning up all that paperwork took all night so I didn't get much sleep." _Maybe they have to do with Thalassa's confession. I hope they haven't caused Apollo any problems._

There was a bang at the door interrupting as Miss Sunday ran into the run panting rather heavily.

"I'm so sorry Miss Von Karma. I woke up late and found I misplaced my silk scarf and was scrounging around for a suitable replacement. I didn't mean to be la-" she finally paused as she moved her up and saw everyone blinking at her in bewilderment. "Oh shoot. The prosecutor's lobby is on the other side of the courtroom isn't it?"

"Yeah, Miss Sunday. Are you okay you seem upset?" Trucy asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just I overslept by accident and only awoke thanks to my police escort. Seems I forgot to set my alarm or something. Then I found I misplaced one of my silk scarf and was late trying to find a suitable clean one. I was just worried that Miss Von Karma would lecture me for such a foolish mistake." she replied.

I looked her up and down in confusion. She was wearing a long beautifully sewn gray shirt that covered her breast gracefully with a darker gray jacket. Along her legs flowed a whitish gray skirt that flowed down like the wind and ended below her knees before reaching her ankle high-heels that were as black as the starry sky. There was no visible scarf.

"Um, Miss Sunday you're not wearing a scarf," I stated while mentally questioning her sanity.

"Yeah, I better explain to y'all, what I meant. You see I have an allergy to most synthetic materials which unfortunately most if not all bras are made of. So I use a scarf as a substitute. If you wrap it around correctly it is quite comfortable."

"Wow that's interesting Miss Sunday but um shouldn't you get to the Prosecutor side before that whip lady gets mad?" Trucy asked cutely.

As if on cue, a loud clicking noise could be heard and then without warning a crack could be heard. Everyone paled instantly.

"Well, this has been nice but I have work to do," Miles stated before running off hurriedly.

"Yeah, I better get going too. Good luck Apollo!" Athena yelled before bolting in a hurried manner.

 _Geez, who need enemies if your friends are running off in fear._

"Mr. Nick why don't you get Mystic Maya some burgers and show your love for each other." Pearls stated excitedly but also looking worried about the whip lady.

"Ordinarily, I would say something about that statement but considering we still have money I'd rather not have to spend it in my hospital room for a temporary coma. Goodbye Apollo. We'll talk about this later." he said narrowing still seeing the locks holding a secret behind before the three ran off just in time.

CRACK!

Franziska whipped her whip around in anger before striking towards Eleanor who jumped back in surprise.

"Foolish fool. Where have you been?" she asked heatedly.

"Sorry. Went to the wrong room. I'll leave now with you." she stated before running out heading for the Prosecutor's side of the courthouse.

"Humph. Good luck Apollo Justice. I can't wait to crush you beneath my foot. Today your perfect record will fall before my perfection." and with that only he and Trucy were left.

I sighed both in relief and pure nervousness.

"Are you still the other Polly?" Trucy asked sadly.

"Yup and we're screwed. How am I supposed to win a trial as the Defense? Prosecutors only now how to doubt not how to believe? I've never believed in a client before. Besides the only people, I could ever believe in were myself and prosecutors." I replied and Trucy looked sad.

"I wonder what happened to you, Polly. I don't know what to tell you." Trucy whispered looking forlorn.

"All you have to do is turn your thinking around. Doubt the witnesses and take the defendant's word as truth." a new voice rang out surprising me and I turned around.

"Huh?" I said both in surprise of what she said and who this mysterious person was.

Dark hair fell behind one of the most beautiful faces I ever saw with eyes of such a mysterious blue that felt like I would be swallowed up in them. She wore a simple shirt and skirt that sparked like little stars from the little gold spots on an empty white color. A long shawl was draped over left shoulder that was dark and seemed to fill the whole room with some kind of warm darkness. She wore no shoes but her feet were delicate and dainty matching her perfectly. If it weren't for the fact they didn't exist, I would swear she was a goddess with the elegance and power she held.

"Five minutes until the court is in session. Will the defense please follow me." called the bailiff as he entered to escort us to the courtroom.

"Hold on one minute darling." she said and the man seeing her quickly blushed, said something like an apology and exited rather excitedly.

"Anyway." she replied smoothly returning to meet my eyes. "A prosecutor and a defense attorney's jobs are no different Mr. Justice. While you may be used to one side of the bench, both sides follow the same practices just in different ways. The prosecutor trusts all but the defendant and the defense trusts only the defendant they balance each other out."

"Wait, how do you know I'm not from this world?" I asked hoping she might have the means to return me home.

"All will be revealed after the trial. Be sure and put a good show on for me, I love a good mystery." she said jokingly.

"But even if I doubt everyone but the defendant, how can I win this trial?" I asked desperate for the answer to salvaging my nerves.

"A defendant, a witness, .and a killer. All the pieces are in place. If you get Miss Sunday to play her part, the killer will have no choice but to take the stand. Then use your witness and before you know it, a little minx will go to prison." she stated cryptically.

"Wait does that mean…" Trucy tried asking but the lady shook her head.

"That is all I will say. Good luck and goodbye for now," she replied before leaving without another word.

"Okay, Mr. Justice and Miss Wright please follow me to Courtroom 6." and without further ado, I was lead for the first time in a courtroom as a Defense Attorney.


	9. TST Trial Former II PAJ

**Location: Courtroom #6**

 **Time: 9:30**

 **Trial Former**

It was so surreal standing behind enemy lines looking around the courtroom. A headache from the reversed standings was beginning to creep into my mind. I was used to being left to the judge not right of the judge but Franziska would be the prosecutor and me the defense. I noticed a lot of people in the stands and I mean a lot. Many women were looking at me like I was some hunk and I even saw some people wearing shirts with my face.

 _Wait, why do I have fans!? What the heck did this Apollo do? And they're about to get the disappoint of a lifetime._

"Polly, don't worry about them. Most of them like you because you became a worldwide famous attorney."

"What?" I started feeling strange my hair flopping down in confusion.

"Yeah after you won against that Queen prosecutor, you made the news for overthrowing a corrupt monarchy and you also are famous for being the only attorney in the Kingdom of Khura'in. So now you have one of the highest fan bases in the world.:

"Great and now they get to watch me screw up my other self's reputation and lose in like five minutes," I replied sweating beneath my collar.

"All rise for the honorable judge Justin Thyme." the bailiff called. In a few moments, a new judge entered the courtroom. He looked similar to other judges only a lot younger and with a simple haircut of black hair.

"Good morning everyone. The judge who normally takes these trials has caught a nasty cold and will be unable to attend this trial. I will be taking his place. Now without further ado." he stated before banging his gavel. "Court will now commence for the trial of Miss Erika Yung. Are the prosecution and defense ready?"

"The prosecution is always ready your honor," Franziska stated while bowing and I noticed much to my relief the brunette did not have her whip. _**I want my whip but if I had brought Miles would have given me a penalty or worse…..Gah, I want to strangle him for his morality. Looks like Mr. Justice is rather nervous I may be able to use that to my advantage.**_

"The prose-erh Defense is ready your honor."

"Hm. Mr. Justice is it? I heard about you. You're a famous veteran attorney, are you feeling alright? Maybe we should get someone else to fulfill your role?" the judge said surprisingly compassionate for his position.

"I'm fine. Sir." I replied steading my nervously moving hands.

"Very well then. Will the prosecutor please give their opening statement." the judge yelled banging his gavel.

"Of course, your honor. I will give you only the finest opening statement a Von Karma can give." Franziska bowed lightly. _This is it no backing down. It's time for the battle to begin._

 **Opening Statement:**

"Two days ago, the police received a call from the defendant's hotel about a murder. Not long after receiving the word, the police arrived on time and I was called in by the Chief to prosecute the case. After a thorough investigation, we learned that the victim Miss Summers was strangled by her own scarf late the previous night. This is the scarf found on the scene." Franziska began.

"The court accepts this into evidence." the judge yelled. I took a quick look finding nothing special about the simple blue wool scarf beside the fact it was very clean.

 **Murder Weapon added to Court Record Evidence**

"But that's not all, we learned that no one entered the hotel beside the victim, her colleague, and the defendant and more importantly we found fingerprints on the scarf. Now take a guess whose they were Mr. Justice." Franziska learned in her casual way wagging her finger with her confident smirk. My lower brain was screaming her sexy she was. _Focus Damnit!_

"Don't tell, it's Miss Yung's?" I stated questioningly while sweating with my hair flopping down making me feel like I was back in my first trial.

"Yes, the defendant's prints were found on the scarf near an optimal area to strangle a woman I might add," Franziska started looking smug. The courtroom erupting in whispers I knew that we're talking about how the prosecution was starting strong and how dare this woman to strike down a person.

"Order. Order. I will not have this court fall in chaos." the Judge yelled. _Wouldn't be the first time._ I thought as he continued. "Now then Miss Von Karma. I must ask why did the defendant kill this poor woman."

"Miss Yung has been feeling the effects of the recession your honor. I'm afraid she needed money to pay her high bills or lose her business. Miss Sunday and Miss Summers were to pay for their 4-month expense on arrival but only Miss Sunday paid for their stay."

"They were staying for 4 months!" the judge yelled in surprise.

"Yes, the two are teachers at of a University in Louisiana and were performing a school swap with their students but there is no room for them on campus so they were staying in a hotel while teaching for their host school."

"I see. Oh sorry, we're in a trial and I think we lost track. Does the defense have any comments on the prosecution's claim?" the Judge yelled looking over to me.

I blinked before realizing it was my turn to speak. I felt more like a spectator at this point since I wasn't the prosecutor but Trucy's nudge gave the motivation to speak.

"The defense claims that the Defendant is not guilty. After all, anyone could have been invited by the victim before death."

"Objection! Do you have any evidence proving a third party was at the crime scene?" Franziska yelled slamming the bench hard.

 _Do I really?_ I thought to look through my notes frantically.

"Calm down Apollo. Focus on what you're doing or you'll miss what's right in front of you." Trucy exclaimed hoping to stop my slight panic.

I sighed trying to calm my nerves as the judge began. "Hmm, it seems the Defense has no evidence perhaps it is unnecessary to continue this trial…." he began when I noticed something.

"Hold it! I do have evidence!" I yelled surprising Franziska.

"Very well. Let's see if you do Mr. Justice but don't forget what happens if you fail to sustain your claim." Franziska started wagging her finger but I yelled causing her to back up in surprise clutching her chest.

"Take that! This is a fingerprint scan done by Detective Skye and on it are signs of someone using a printed patterned gloves on some of the evidence." I yelled causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

The judge banged his gavel as Franziska countered. "Very good but can you prove that wasn't a mistake from some foolish detective?"

"Objection! No gloves used in forensics or in the police department. Therefore, this must be someone who is not from the police department. In other words, a third party."

"Ahhh." Franziska yelped in surprise before cooling back down returning to her previous state of leaning forward while I tried really hard not to look at her breasts. "No matter. My witness will crush your spirits Mr. Justice and you will fall before me."

"Be careful Polly. Looks like that whip lady is about to play her hand." Trucy replied smiling.

"Um, that's not a good thing," I muttered as the judge looked on eagerly.

"Oh, and who are these witnesses you have today?"

"The detective charged with this case and a decisive witness who will prove the defendant's guilt."

"I guess she means Miss Sunday huh Apollo," Trucy started looking quizzical.

"I suppose so."

"The prosecution calls Detective Gumshoe to the stand," Franziska called slamming the podium.

"Bailiff, bring out the witness." the judge yelled pounding his gavel.

The scruffy looking detective came out looking nervously at Franziska but relaxed when he saw she didn't have her whip.

"Name and occupation?" she asked.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe, the head detective of the LA district." he replied again looking nervously at Franziska.

"Now then, tell us what you uncovered during your investigation," Franziska started eagerly looking smug again.

"Roger, sir."

 **Witness Testimony: Case info.**

 **When the police received the call, we quickly made our way to the scene of the crime.**

 **No signs of forced entry could be found and the murder weapon was strewn on top of some files.**

 **The victim was sprawled on the floor covered in her blood. A chessboard lay nearby.**

 **After further investigation, only Miss Yung could have been the killer so looks like your out of luck pal.**

"Hmm. This does seem rather like a clear cut case." the judge muttered.

"Great, now I know what it feels like not to have a judge favoring you," I muttered my hair hanging down in exasperation. _Geez, Gumshoe gave a really good testimony for once._

"Seems like our Defense attorney is looking ready to throw in the toweFranziskaiska coyly said.

"C'mon Apollo don't give up." Trucy stated looking forcefully at me.

"Wasn't planning on it." I replied.

"You may begin your cross examination, Mr. Justice."

 **Cross examination: Case Info.**

"When the police received the call, we quickly made our way to the scene of the crime."

"Hold it. At what time did you receive the call?"

"7:35AM pal. Miss Yung and Miss Sunday made the call."

"Was there anyone else at the hotel at that time?"

"No pal. All the students were asleep and accounted for. There was no one else there." Gumshoe responded.

"Trying to hard I think Mr. Justice. Maybe you should take a break." _**This fool doesn't stand a chance but he looks so cute when he's looking forlorn….. Wait where did that come from?**_

"No signs of forced entry could be found and the murder weapon was strewn on top of some files."

"Hold it. You mean the murder weapon was on top of the papers in her room." I said thinking quietly something bothering me.

"Yeah pal. Here's a photo of the crime scene if you don't believe me."

Gumshoe pulled out a photo which appeared on the screen my eyes scanned over it quickly. Then I noticed something and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry Gumshoe but you might want to recheck that photo."

"Huh pal. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I agree, are you so foolish that you can't see clearly that the murder weapon is on the bed."

"Objection! There is a contradiction in this photograph that it seems you two missed."

"What." _**Why am I getting a bad feeling about this although that smile looks really good on… Gah! Stop it. You're a Von Karma not some silly little fangirl.**_

"There is Polly?" Trucy asked excitedly looking at the photo.

"Mr. Justice if this is some kind of joke I'll have to penalize you." the judge banged his gavel. "Now where is this contradiction."

"I should think it's obvious. Although, this scarf is on her bed take a closer look and tell me what is wrong with those marks on the body?" I asked turning to the photo.

The whole crowd stared at the photo which contained a picture of the body and the scene. Almost everything in the photo looked identically but up close one could see the signs of dried blood near the neck.

"I don't see any contradiction." Franziska answered.

"Take a look at this scarf Miss Von Karma and tell me what are the odds you can strangle someone who was bleeding just below the neck without getting even a trace of blood?" I asked earning a surprised look from the judge and….

"Nein." Franziska quickly grabbed herself in a defensive feature sweat leaking down her face.

"Why I would say it is nearly impossible." the judge murmured.

"So then Detective I have just one question."

"One?" he stated sweating in nervousness.

"How can you be sure this is the scarf used to strangle Miss Summers!" I yelled pounding the defense bench causing the detective to scream "Yahhhh!" and the crowd to go crazy.

"Order. Order." the judge slammed the gavel trying to silence the crowd.

"Objection." Franziska stated calmly looking smug once more. _I've got a bad feeling._

"Nice try Apollo Justice just one problem. If this is not the murder weapon, then where is the real weapon? And trust me we checked everyone not a single scarf or signs of one being burned were found anywhere in the vicinity."

"Um, what about the one's Miss Sunday wore?" I asked looking grim realizing this was going to be bad.

"Then how did the 'second' killer get in. If your client is innocent, then how could anyone besides Miss Sunday get ahold of one of her scarves? And since she has no motive…..This must be the murder weapon!" **_Hah perfection wins once again, fool. Though watching you struggle to defeat me is definitely invigorating._**

"Hmm, I agree does the Defense having anything else to say?"

"No your honor." I said feeling really down now.

"Cheer up Polly. You'll get her the next time."

"Then let the cross-examination continued."

The victim was sprawled on the floor covered in her blood. A chessboard lay nearby.

"Hold it. Was there any blood on the board."

"Sorry pal but forensics turned up with nothing. Only the victim's fingerprints were found on the chessboard."

"And Miss Sunday's?" I asked taking a thoughtful stance.

"None pal. We assume she might have been wearing….." Gumshoe began but realized something. "Er wait, take that away." he stated hurriedly.

"Were you about to say gloves?" I asked curiously.

"Objection. Whether she wore her gloves or not is irrelevant at this point, for you see the professor's gloves are homemade gloves which if one were to use them would undoubtedly leave trace threads behind. This scarf is a deep blue and her gloves are colored grey therefore since no gray trace threads are on the scarf she couldn't have been Miss Summer's killer." Franziska proudly stated. _**Another perfect statement down and one step closer to victory prepare to be my slave you adora- erh foolish fool.**_

"Gah." I muttered irritatedly as Gumshoe once more began speaking.

"After further investigation only Miss Yung could have been the killer so looks like your out of luck pal." _Okay, that cannot be true so looks it's time for me to present evidence. God, I feel like I've gotten nowhere and I still don't know who really killed her. Could Miss Yung really have done it? Stop it Apollo, just focus on what you can do for now._

"Hold it. Detective Gumshoe, I have one question when your fellow detectives were did they search the whole building." I asked hopeful for the right response.

"Uh no pal. We saw no reason since it was so obvious that Miss Yung was the killer." Gumshoe stated smugly.

"Well that's too bad." I stated smirking slightly as I pulled out the evidence.

"Huh? Why's that?" Gumshoe asked looking confused.

"Because this bracelet I have here." I said showing the evidence before banging the bench. "Proves that someone else entered the hotel that evening."

"Wait….. WHAT?" the detective screamed falling backwards in complete shock.

"Objection. That silly trinket has nothing to do with this crime." Franziska tried to silence me.

"Objection. Too bad Miss Von Karma if you had investigated the back of the hotel, you would have seen that this bracelet was holding the back exit open!" I yelled.

"What?!" _**Did he just create a turnabout? No, I refuse to lose I am A VON KARMA! Doesn't matter how cute the defense is I will always crush them beneath my heel and whip them into submission.**_


	10. TST Trial Former III PAJ

The crowd meanwhile was in a frenzy while the judge was banging his gavel.

"Order. Order. Mr. Justice is this true?" the judge yelled.

"Yes, your honor. On the day the body was discovered, the body showed signs of deterioration from long exposures to heat. The night beforehand was below 0 and thus the cold running in from outside forced the furnace to run all night long. The body's deterioration proves that door could be accessed that night." I yelled hoping to finally beat Miss Von Karma.

"Ah, but can you verify that someone was there?" I instantly lost confidence as Franziska continued wagging her finger and leaning over the bench in a very appealing manner. "I admit that there is a possibility of a third party entering but can you prove it? Who was it?" she yelled and then I could feel my hair dropping in embarrassment.

"I don't know for certain who it was." I sighed in defeat.

"Hmph, besides I have a witness who will crush your belief in the defendant. _Do I even believe in her?_

"C'mon Polly if you don't pull yourself together then Miss Yung will go to prison for murder," Trucy yelled trying to encourage me.

"Bud, did she kill Miss Summers? I don't have enough evidence to believe her world alone." I stated in a sighing whisper.

"The job of a defense attorney is to believe in their client right to the end! You just have to believe Apollo." Trucy started looking fierce.

"I…..do not know if I can do that anymore." I sighed once more.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Ahem." the judge interrupted ( _thank goodness I almost lost it there for a minute.)_. "If the defense is done whispering, I would like to continue this trial. Now Miss Von Karma tell us about this witness."

"As you wish, this witness was in the hotel all night and can confirm the timing of the murder night. I call professor Eleanor Sunday to the stand," she called out.

"Bailiff please bring the witness to the stand." the judge banged the gavel.

A few seconds later Miss Sunday walked up to the stand.

"Witness. State your name and occupation." Franziska muttered robotically. _**Haha, watch as I finish you off for good you cute fool. This will be the next nail in your case's coffin.**_

"Eleanor James Sunday, I am the British Writers and Shakespeare professor at the University of New Orleans in Louisiana," she spoke with perfect southern flair. I noticed she was carrying a bag at her side probably keeping her books and laptop safe from students.

"Oh, an English professor eh? I don't recall any professors testifying in my cases for quite a while least of all one who is completely fine with testifying." the judge said noticing like me Miss Sunday didn't seem to be slightly nervous in court.

"Y'all do know I'm from the south, correct? I've served as a jurist for at least 22 cases to date. At this point I'm used to it." she replied smoothly.

"22?" I asked in surprise.

"Generally in Louisiana, we prefer to have a professional stand as a juror. Most of the time it is one of the professors in the colleges and since we use a completely computer generated random simulation to determine jurors it is natural that a name would occur too often when there are so many professors in one town," she replied.

"Enough of this chit-chat, this is not the mall. Please tell the court about the events that night."

 **Witness Testimony: That evening**

 **Dr. Summers and I arrived at the hotel around 6 pm because I had a meeting with a student at 7 pm.**

 **At 8 pm, Dr. Summers texted me about playing chess and went to her room and played till 10 pm.**

 **I was grading papers that my students already turned in listening to some classical music and heard nothing.**

 **Aurora….died at around 11 pm according to her wristwatch and I went to bed an hour later.**

 **The next day I awoke at 6 like me and Aurora always did but she never did so I checked her room and when she didn't answer I got Miss Yung to open the locked door. That's when we found her.**

"Hmm, a sad testimony indeed. I take it you knew the victim well?" the judge asked sympathetically.

"Yes, our offices were next to each other and we both worked together for 4 or so years. She was the African-American literature and Multicultural teacher. That's why she came on this trip since she was the main professor advocating for the exchange." Eleanor replied. _To think she came here to find peace among people and wound up dead instead. Unfortunately, I didn't see any contradictions in her testimony._

"Sounds like she bit off more than she could," Franziska muttered thoughtfully.

"Aurora always was busy. She had to work extra hard to keep up with both the school changes and our department head's instructions. She didn't have much of a life outside of school."

"How tragic. Mr. Justice, you may proceed with your cross-examination."

"C'mon Polly, there must be something wrong in that testimony," Trucy stated excitedly. _There is?_

 **Cross-examination: That evening**

"Dr. Summers and I arrived at the hotel around 6 pm because I had a meeting with a student at 7 pm. At 8 pm, Dr. Summers texted me about playing chess and went to her room and played till 10 pm."

"Hold it! How are you so sure about the times?" I asked praying for more information.

"My laptop and wrist-watch are set to my university's time so I could always keep track of it," Eleanor stated.

"What type of wristwatch do you have?"

"Oh, just a normal one of the one's my uncle bought me when I was young. They've yet to break so I've never bought a new one," she replied.

"Humph, does this have anything to do with the murder, if not let us get this examination over with," Franziska replied. _**What a fool.**_

"Er, sorry about that," I replied sheepishly. _I wonder if that is important or not._

 **I was grading papers that my students already turned in listening to some classical music and heard nothing.**

 **Aurora….died at around 11 pm according to her wristwatch and I went to bed an hour later.**

"Hold it!" Do you always listen to music?" I asked.

"Yes, it soothes my nerves. I told you before I sleep very lightly and even the tiniest noise can spook me." Eleanor replied.

"This is pointless," Franziska stated irritatedly making a whipping motion despite not having her whip. _Maybe this Miles realized that letting her keep her whip is bad for everyone involved. Oh well, she looks so cute when she's fierce. Oops, focus Apollo. There must be something wrong with this testimony._

 **The next day I awoke at 6 like me and Aurora always did but she never did so I checked her room and when she didn't answer I got Miss Yung to open the locked door. That's when we found her.**

"Hold it! Do you always wake up at 6 am?" I asked.

"Yes sir, I used an alarm clock on my phone and woke up at that time. I usually don't use it for that."

"You mean as an alarm?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never pay attention to the time on my phone but I had to use it for an alarm. After I woke up, I got dressed and did my usual galliards for the 30mins till I realized Aurora never should up."

"Galliards?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good dancer and I constantly use it to keep myself active," Eleanor replied.

"Well, this is disappointing Mr. Apollo Justice. You've wasted this court's time and still have not found any contradictions." Franziska stated. "I think any more of this stalling will be useless."

"I agree. Perhaps it is time for the verdict unless the defense has any objections." the judge replied whacking his hand gently with his gavel.

"Uh oh, Polly hurry up and do something! I know you're a prosecutor but you need to believe in Miss Yung. Something has to be wrong with that testimony." Trucy started looking nervous.

"How am I supposed to do that? Besides Miss Sunday's the only witness who testified so far…. Wait, the testimonies I have." I started scanning them hurriedly. _The times don't match up. Yung claims they arrived at four and Winter's claims states she wasn't at the hotel. But why? I don't get how the times could be mixed up. I mean I always know the correct time when I look at my watch and so does Miss Sunday whose matches the university's time….. Wait, that's it!"_

"It seems the defense is out of objections. Very well-"

"Hold it! Miss Sunday, I have a critical question to ask you." I stated smirking slightly.

"Objection. What foolish nonsense is this? The cross-examination is over." Franziska stated looking angry.

"Oh, this isn't about her testimony. I sorta forgot my watch and wanted to know the time." I replied

"Well if it's only that Mr. Justice. My watch reads a quarter to 1." Eleanor replied and smiled broadly.

"Thank you, Miss Sunday. You just proved a very important detail." I responded.

"What is that?" Franziska countered looking curious.

"That Miss Sunday's testimony has a critical flaw," I stated before slamming the bench. "She told us all the times according to New Orleans time!" I screamed making Eleanor look startled.

"Wait did I- Oh shit. I forgot to set my watch correctly!" she screamed causing the judge and Franziska at me weirdly.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Justice? Didn't she say the correct times?" the judge answered in confusion.

"It seems I have to explain. Yes, she did but it seems the court has forgotten an important detail. New Orleans is in another state two time zones away from California!" I yelled in excitement.

"What?!" Franziska screamed as the whole court went ablaze with noise.

"That's right. I forgot to reset my watch so then I actually arrived at the hotel at 4pm and Dr. Summers came in at-"

"Objection! What does this have to do with the crime? We know for a fact the victim died at 11pm." Franziska yelled.

"Ugh." I stated staring blankly realizing my mistake.

"Objection!" rang out a voice surprising the judge and the court who were still trying to calm down.

"Miss Sunday?" I stated in surprise.

"Dr. Summers old watch broke down and she used one of my spares. If I forgot to set my watch, then so did she which means the time of death was 9pm." this caused the entire courtroom to go into a frenzy. The judge banging his gavel like crazy to silence them.

"Order. Order. Oh my this changes a lot." he muttered in surprise.

"Yes, it does. Now we now it's possible that any of the students could have entered the hotel and murdered her." I replied. _I think I'm safe. I don't believe it did I just survive a day._

My hopes were crushed when Franziska laughed before speaking.

"So what if the watches were incorrect, it changes nothing and I will prove it." Franziska stated smiling.

"Miss Von Karma, are you saying that you were prepared for this?" the judge stated in surprise while whispers began muttering in the galleries.

 _It was too good to be true._

"I ask for a 5min recess to prepare our next witness. This witness was at the school all day yesterday and will prove that only the defendant had a motive and no alibi." Franziska stated smirking. _**Hah, perfection never leaves things to chance. My preparations will guarantee a victory.**_

"It is almost lunchtime. Very well. We will have an hour and 5min session. 5mins to prep the witness and an hour for lunch. Be back promptly at noon or else forfeit your rights." the judge banged his gavel signalling the end of this session.


	11. TST Trial Later I PAJ

**And here, at last, is the conclusion to Prosecutor Apollo's side of the story. I know the ending may be rather abrupt but I do need to focus on Defense Attorney Apollo's story now and also that's where things actually become revealed and answers become clearer. I will be posting up the flashback scene eventually along with a new one already decided upon that connects with the AU timeline(which I'm altering the time of one major trial for this flashback but will try to make sure the AU timeline has the trials follow the same times(meaning the day and year a trial or critical event occurs in one timeline will almost completely mirror itself in the other timeline with the exception of definitely this one tiny little altercation). I am only doing this because again Franziska is only known to have appeared in the US for three specific chunks of her life(her vacation in Investigations, JFA, and TaT) and since she doesn't show any signs of being in America in the in-between stages of those first two time periods I have to assume she remained in Europe during those times. And Apollo's return to America is so close by only being one year apart that's not really a massive stretch to change it from him being 9 to him being 8(the age difference will not be affected whatsoever and has no effect on the time when Apollo goes to America or when Franziska goes to America those are set in stone by the timeline) while Franziska will be 13 at the time of the trial due to this solution. Anyways... If you have any comments, likes, dislikes, favorites, etc., please feel free to review and let me know. Enjoy. C: Also don't forget read the chapters in order or you'll be confused!**

Location: Courtroom #6

Time: 12:00PM

Trial Later

After an uneventful lunch with me trying to relax while watching Trucy's tricks(she's amazing with those sleights of hand moves), everyone was back in place for the trial to reconvene.

"Let the trial of Miss Erika Yung. I trust the defense and prosecution are ready to continue." Franziska and I both nodded with confirming yeses and the judge continued. _Still feel like I'm doomed but might as well go down fighting._

"Very well. The prosecution may begin." the judge stated.

"Just before our break, the defense proved that the time of death was inaccurate due to Miss Sunday's outdated watches making it possible for another person to commit the crime." Franziska began but instantly struck her signature pose only without a whip in hand. "However, the prosecution calls Miss Vera Winters to the stand to prove this is impossible.

"Very well. Bailiff summon the witness to the stand." the judge replied smoothly.

After a moment, the blond-blue eyed southern came out. She was wearing a female riding outfit with an old fashioned riding whip in hand. Her hands wore leather patterned gloves and her boots clicked with the loud sound of her heels. Overall, she looked rather intimidating in her costume except her face seemed kind and warm despite the bandage and the fact her mood didn't radiate in her eyes.

"Witness state your name and occupation," Franziska muttered dully.

"Vera Winters, and sugar I'm a Junior at the University of New Orleans. I came with Dr. Summers and professor Sunday on this multicultural movement. I currently study literature and writing at the university as it's number one student." she stated proudly. _I don't know why but she's giving me a bad vibe._

"Oh, my. You seem very sweet. What is the witness to testify?" the judge asked Franziska.

"She was on campus all day. She'll tell us if she saw anyone moving suspiciously that day." Franziska stated.

"Very well. Please tell us about the student movement on the night of the murder."

"It would be my pleasure," she stated but it seemed too forceful to be real. _I wonder if Eleanor's minx comment is correct? Maybe she doesn't like foreigners._

 **Witness Testimony: On Campus**

I was on campus all day with a cold. No one acted suspiciously that day.

Around 9:30 pm, everyone was on campus and accounted for.

No one visited Miss Summers and everyone loved her.

I can't think of any reason why anyone would want her dead.

I grabbed my wrist in a quick reflex. Even without my bracelet, I could tell she lied in the last two lines.

"Everything okay, Polly?" Trucy asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I noticed she started flicking that whip every time she testified. She's lying the whole way through." I muttered. _Some witness looks like I'll have to break her._

"Mr. Justice, you may begin your cross-examination." the judge yelled.

Before Vera spoke again, I already yelled out. "Objection!" shocking everyone to silence as I pointed at her. "Miss Winters you just lied. Miss Sunday already testified that you visited her that day!" I yelled but the witness only smiled lightly.

"Oh please. I visited her for like 10mins. And went right back, I did not go anywhere near the crime scene," she stated. _Okay, I can't prove it without evidence and the only thing that might work is those gloves and whip._

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if we check those gloves and whip of yours?" I asked thinking quick and hard.

"Whatever for?" she replied still smiling that strange smile.

"Oh please, Mr. Justice. I know what you're going to suggest. Is this witness the killer? How naive." Franziska muttered.

"Um, I just wanted to see if those patterns matched the ones found at the crime scene," I replied. But if Miss Yung is innocent then is she?

"I see no reason to comply. Besides even if I was in Miss Sunday's room or these objects were used to help kill Miss Summers, this proves nothing. I leave this stuff alone all the time. Anyone could have taken it?" she replied. _Ugh, what do I do?_

"Then why lie? You were there at the hotel at least once that day. How do we even know you were in your room?" I yelled. T _ **his foolish fool looks so ridiculous right now I don't even need to bother objecting. There will be a nice fire after the defense crashes and burns.**_

"Evidence is everything in court, right Mr. Thyme? Then you must present some evidence to prove I was there," she replied looking smug. _That seems familiar….._

"Yes, that is correct young lady. Do you have any evidence, Mr. Justice? Otherwise, Miss Winters statements are not contradictory." the judge stated and I gulped.

 _Do I have any evidence? How am I supposed to solve this mystery? There is not enough information and info that might work is being withheld…. Wait, maybe that's the solution._

I went back to my evidence and reviewed it noticing something that might work. I grimaced because this was a long-shot. _I have never tried bluffing but here goes._

"The fact that Miss Sunday stated with certainty you were at the crime scene two hours before the crime prove you were at the crime scene!" I yelled the court moving into a frenzy and I noticed Winter being slightly nervous at that.

"So what? Mr. Justice, she was at the crime scene before the crime. That changes nothing." Franziska yelled.

 _I frowned concentrating. What am I going to do, this trial won't work unless I can get info. Out of Miss Sunday and I need evidence to support my theory….. That woman mentioned a defendant, killer, and a witness. If I believe what she said, then does that mean? I stared at Vera Winters, she's the killer!_

"It appears we are at a stalemate. The defense cannot prove that the witness has anything to do with the crime…."

"Objection," I yelled not thinking about it. "I do have evidence. Evidence that may prove who killed Miss Summers."

"Hah. Then, Mr. Justice, I call your bluff. There is no evidence." Franziska finally spoke up looking smug. "This witness is not a liar and you are wasting the court's time."

"Miss von Karma, for shame. You do know that the university is only a few minutes away from the hotel. You have no evidence to support this witness's innocence but I have evidence or the lack of it to verify she may not have be as sweet as she seems." I stated.

"Fine then. I enjoy a dog struggling to win. Tell us and I'll finish you off here and now. What evidence can link Miss Winters to the crime?"

"Take that! Based on the fact that her papers were rifled and her laptop erased, someone wanted Miss Summers's documents gone. The only person that could have wanted those gone was a student that's why…." I breathed in knowing there was no turning back. _My first bluff. Whoever that mystery woman was…. I'll trust you. The only way to win this trial is to give something I barely have so I'll do it. Let's see what happens._

"The Defense wishes to indict you as Miss Summers real killer!" pure silence rang out from the statement but I could see the witness looking very smug and that familiar smile. Then the crowd went crazy in surprise. _That's the smile of a killer!_

 _I was right?! Thank you whoever you were mystery woman. Now I feel like I can win this trial. I'll prosecute that racist southern straight to hell for what she did!_

All of a sudden a grin reached my lips and all this stress faded away. For once, I actually had confidence in my ability to win this case. I knew now without a doubt that Miss Yung was innocent. I could see that she was the real killer and now is the time to prove it.

 _ **What just happened? One second he's falling apart and now he seems so reassured. I feel so strange like I'm now about to start losing… Nonsense, this more confident man will not defeat me or my name is not Franziska Von Karma.**_

"Wow, Polly that gave me whiplash," Trucy stated in shock. "But what just happened? One minute you seem unsure and now you look so confident I'm a little frightened!" she asked in confusion.

"Trucy, I'm a prosecutor. Do you know how many criminals I have successfully caught? Over 70 and all of them have that same confident smile right before they are caught red-handed and this witness is no different. Any faith I had in her as a witness was lost the instant she performed that one act! Now I'll prosecute her straight to the place she belongs." I stated smirking.

"Objection. To think such a foolish fool would go to such extremes to save their client. Your little accusation changes nothing because…" Franziska resumed her taunting position. "There are two critical flaws: one you have no evidence to the link the witness to the crime just as I can't prove she wasn't there and two no motive. Is that not so judge and witness?"

"She is right Mr. Justice if you can't prove those two points then I demand you retract your indictment or I'll have to end this trial with a guilty verdict for this ridiculous claim." the judge yelled and I literally began sweating. prove it first. _Seriously am I the only one who saw that? Then again I have to prove this theory. Alright, then I will accept this challenge._

"The judge is right Mr. Justice. Can you prove I was there at the time of the crime? I won't deny I was there earlier but can you prove I was there at nine? And why would I want to kill my dear professor?" she slurred with pure arrogance.

"Then why don't we begin? Miss Winters, the defense has a simple question. Did you ever take a course with the victim or meet up with her before?"

"No, I never took any of Dr. Summer's courses until this semester. And I only meet her once when she was watching the department head demonstrate an advising. So looks like you have nothing on me." she replied smoothly.

"Then you leave me no choice," I replied glaring at her causing her to quiver under the stare.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Your honor. The defense would like Miss Eleanor Sunday to the take stand. I want her to testify about something she mentioned yesterday." I stated.

"Very well. Let's see you how far you'll struggle. The more you fight, the more satisfying it will be when you realize the inevitable."

"Since there are no objections, bailiff please bring Miss Sunday back to the stand." the judge banged his gavel and the bailiff went up to the galleries to escort Eleanor down to the witness stand.

After she returned, she smiled in confusion. "It is lovely you want me back Mr. Justice but I don't understand your motive."

"Simple. You stated yesterday there was another motive for someone to kill Dr. Summers, correct?" whispers came up in the gallery and Eleanor looked rather worried at the statement.

"Yes, that is correct but as I stated before I cannot disclose that information without proof and permission from a justice of the peace," she stated once more. The psyche locks appeared almost translucent despite me not showing the magatama.

"Well then. I think that your colleague's papers and computer being destroyed is more than enough evidence." I stated hoping it would work. Three psyche locks didn't even last as she stared in shock.

"Wait, why wasn't I told about this earlier?! Oh god, they seriously did it because of that?!" she said looking bewildered and almost in tears.

"Miss Sunday, are you alright?" the judge asked. "We can take a recess for you to calm down," he stated.

"Of course, she should have a break after all the prosecution will need to question her." Vera cunningly stated as she was being led away to a waiting chair.

"That won't be necessary." Eleanor cut it surprising Miss Winters. The final locks smashed within seconds.

"But didn't you state earlier that you need permission to speak about this subject?" Franziska replied causing confusion from the judge.

"Wait, you knew Miss Von Karma?" the judge replied in shock while the courtroom murmurs continued.

"Dah, but since there was no proof suggesting whatever Miss Sunday has been hiding was connected with the case, I saw no reason to drag it out of her. However, she has free will if she wishes to testify let her," she replied before returning to that same pose once more. "One new testimony will change nothing."

"Very well. Miss Sunday, please tell the court whatever it is you are hiding." the judge yelled banging his gavel.

"I'm so getting fired for this," Eleanor whispered. A fresh testimony lets see where it leads.


	12. TST Trial Later II PAJ

**Witness Testimony: Last year**

 **It was at the end of last Spring. Like usual the department received all of the end of year essays required to complete each course.**

 **This time, however, something horrible occurred… Almost all the sophomore papers showed blatant and deliberate signs of plagiarism. This sort of thing has never occurred before and the department was put into a frenzy.**

 **We had to have the entire class resubmit all their papers and remove a letter grade from their final grade. This is because we found no signs that any of them plagiarizing their papers in the first place.**

 **In the end, we were forced to conduct an investigation of everyone in the department since the classes containing the plagiarized papers were in our classes. The person who conducted those investigations was the vice-department head….. Dr. Aurora Summers.**

As soon as Eleanor finished her testimony, the entire crowd went wild at the exclamation. The judge tried desperately to restore order but it was futile. Franziska looked shocked, I stared in disbelief, and Miss Winters smirked confidently as though the acquisition she was getting was meaningless; that she was going to get away with it. _Not if I have anything to do about it._

"Miss Sunday, is this true?" the judge yelled.

"Why didn't you state this earlier you fool? I'd whip you if it weren't for the fact Miles confiscated it." Franziska yelled banging the bench looking furious. _Now, why does that look so cute?_

"As I told you before, there wasn't a direct link between the cases and if word gets out about this the University's reputation is at risk so I was silenced." she replied cooly.

"Uhm well then, does the defense wish to cross-examine the witness?" the judge asked.

"Of course, your honor." I nodded ready to end this once and for all.

"Very well. You may begin your cross-examination, Mr. Justice." _**This fool, why does he look so self-assured. And why do I find that so damn attractive?... Ahh, that fool is going to beat me at this rate!**_

 **Cross-examination: Last Year**

Instead of having the witness repeating that long statement, I went straight for the important questions.

"Did Vera Winters take any of those courses that were linked to the plagiarism?" I asked.

"I have no idea. This is the first time I ever taught her in a class and me only first meet her on the day of the murder," she replied.

"Huh? That was the first time you ever meet her?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. Dr. Bolet teaches World Literature and East Asian Texts which were two of the major courses containing the plagiarism. I'm afraid he only gave a copy of his student roster to the Department head and vice-head. As for meeting Miss Winters, I'm afraid the school's crazy swip-swapping for the courses taught in every-other year forced many of her class to wait until their Junior year to take my classes. I've never had her until this year."

"Is there any way we can see the roster?" I asked hopefully.

"Objection. Confidentiality is key in the south Mr. Justice. The 4th amendment prevents Miss Sunday from accessing any documents not linked to her courses and department assignments." Vera stated smirking. "I'm afraid that only Dr. Bolet is allowed access to that info. Especially now that Dr. Summers is dead." _Damn now what am I supposed to do?_

"Hmm, I suppose we can't do anything about that. Please continue your cross-examination."

"You stated that Miss Winters meet you that day, correct?" I asked trying that angle for more information.

"That was the only time I saw her face. I've never met her before that day and haven't seen her since today in court," she replied smoothly.

"Funny Miss Winters claims to have seen you and prosecutor Von Karma telling your story."

"That's impossible. We were in my locked room at the time. No one could hear or see it, she's lying." Eleanor stated glaring at her student." The little minx."

"Yet this little' minx' can't be proven a killer." she grinned a Cheshire grin. "Your honor, I would like to call this lawyer's bluff. The defense is stalling for time trying to save Miss Yung from her fate. I was at the hotel at only 5pm for my meeting with Dr. Sunday. I even waited in there when she was going to the bathroom. When did I have time to sneak downstairs and open the back-alley door propping it open with a bracelet?"

"After you left, Miss Yung did not see you leave. You could have exited the hotel through the back." I responded.

"Do you have any proof that the backdoor has any connection with the crime? If so, show me the evidence that proves it!" she yelled looking very smug.

"Hmm, the evidence is everything, Mr. Justice. Show the court evidence the backdoor was used." the judge yelled.

"They're right Mr. Apollo Justice. Show us proof that your theory is valid or you're client's fate will be sealed." Franziska taunted by holding her hand out and smiling elegantly. _Stop it Apollo focus. How can I prove that? Wait a minute wasn't there something wrong with the crime scene photo._

"Very well. Take that!" I started presenting the black knight.

"A chess piece? Really, Mr. Justice, I think you're going too far. You are here to present evidence not show some piece of a piece of junk"

"No, your honor this is the evidence you asked for. Miss Sunday, I have one question. What color did you play on the night of the murder?" I asked excitedly.

"Hmph, what a stupid question you idiot. Didn't the police determine Dr. Summers played black?" Vera stated confidently.

"How would you know that fact you little minx? Unless of course, you were the one to put her fingerprints on those pieces." Eleanor replied surprising everyone.

"Witness explain yourself." Franziska angrily responded.

"It was a running joke. I have pale skin so I'd play black and she'd play white. I've never played white in my life." Eleanor replied. "Meaning the chessboard at the scene of the crime has a clear contradiction."

The crowd went into a frenzy and Vera instantly looked shocked.

"What? Why the hell would a pure-breed southern play the same color as that filthy….I mean sweet professor." she stated but I could tell what she really meant.

"That's right and before you ask Miss Von Karma her fingerprints are all over this chess piece," I stated smirking while Franziska looked in shocked, surprised, and angry all at the same time.

"You aren't suggesting-" she began.

"Yes, the killer stole the original chessboard and replaced it with a second one."

"Objection, why would the killer need to do that?" she yelled banging the bench in frustration. _**How is he still able to keep up this charade? She couldn't be….Oh lord, please tell me he doesn't have his foolishly foolish boss's luck! Please if there is a god out there don't make me lose!**_

"Simple, take a look at Miss Summer's position. Now if you were the killer and bleeding where would the blood drop onto?"

"You can't mean-"

"That's right. On the chessboard." I screamed with my loud voice sending the already crazy courtroom into a frenzy. "And since our little minx has a wound on her face, it isn't hard to assume she was struck by the witness, therefore, the defense asks the court to do an immediate search of this witness' dorm room at once. Let's see if she has a chessboard in her room and whether the blood is hers."

"Bailiff, send officers at once to the witness's room." the judge yelled. "And will everyone calm down!" he shouted but everyone stopped when they heard a rather crazy laugh.

"What the-" Franziska stated in confusion.

"Ahahahaha. Oh, this is too rich. You think that will change anything, Mr. Justice?" Vera stated smirking. "Alright, enough games it's time I-" a loud ringing was heard coming from the witness stand.

"Oh shoot. That's Dr. Tianna Lockwood. I'm sorry your honor but I have to take this!" Eleanor ran out before she could explain.

"Who? What?" me and Franziska stated in confusion.

"That's the Department head, you nimrods. Now, where was I? Oh yes, this has been fun but it's time for this game to end. I admit that I was in the hotel that night." Vera stated looking slightly crazed in the face.

"Whaattttt?!" the judge, courtroom, and prosector screamed as chaos ensued. The judge quickly tried quieting the courtroom.

"Miss Winters, what are you saying?" the judge asked as I stared in shock. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Simple. I was there that night plain as day. Dr. Summers and I had a meeting and to make a long story short I overreacted and called her the n-word and we had a fight. That's where those whip marks came from. I was lucky she didn't kill me. However, I left her quite alive at 8:30 and barely managed to get myself back on campus. I'm afraid that when I heard that Dr. Summers died I'd be suspected and took that cheesboard the next day to avoid being supsected." she stated. _I have to admit that if I wasn't so sure of her guilt that even I might be swayed by that little black lie._

"Hold it! Why hide this fact?" I asked hoping to stall for time.

"I would never kill anyone least of all over a fight with an n-lady like that. Besides, do you have any concrete evidence that I would kill her over a petty little thing like plagerism?" she stated acting so innocent I anted to puck it was that fake.

"Objection. The person responsible for that much plagerism would face serious fines maybe even jail. Considering your high status that would be a major blow to your ego." I stated pushing her.

"Enough you foul little runt. You have no evidence merely conjuctor. Then again coming from such a backwards country as you have it's no suprise. That is why I'm innocent and you are guilty for suggesting someone with such pure blue blood as me would ever kill such a low insect as that professor. You HAVE NOTHING ON ME!" she yelled triumphantly looking with big crazy eyes and pointing at me with that small whip of hers.

"But you have a chessboard from the scene, gloves, and a whip all of which were used at the hotel! I say that at least makes you seem suspicious." I responded.

"But nothing that proves I killed her. I admit to using my gloves and whip at the scene while taking a piece of evidence from the crime scene but those facts do not make me a murderer!" she yelled gesturing at me once more.

"I'm afraid she's right, Mr. Justice. Do you have any evidence to prove this witness is the real killer? If not then this trial will end here and now." the judge stated with such finality.

 _I….do not have anything._

"Polly, what are we going to do?" Trucy asked in complete fear.

"Looks like you've finally lost that fire of yours Mr. Apollo Justice. I suppose it is time to end this charade, right your honor?" Franziska stated confidently. _**Such a shame, he started out weak then sparked up into a blazing glory but looks like he couldn't keep up the pace. Hah, no one(except the lucky fool) can defeat a von karma! Although, I wonder what his lips taste like…..GaH! Stop it. You're a prosecutor who seeks the truth through pushing a defense attorney to his knees and he's a defense attorney. We're complete opposites and even if you find him slightly attractive, it won't last.**_


	13. TST Trial Later III PAJ

"It seems as though the defense has no more objections so without further ado, I'll hand down my judgment." the judge announced solemnly.

I looked upset, Franziska victorious, Trucy and Miss Yung despondently, and Miss Sunday-

"Objection! Please hold the verdict, your honor." Eleanor yelled as she ran back in panting.

"No, ignore that pathetic teacher and hand down your verdict your honor," Vera yelled out staring at Eleanor with pure rage.

"Miss Sunday, what is the meaning of this?" the judge yelled in confusion.

"Guess who got a promotion you little minx!" Eleanor stated smiling triumphantly.

"What?!" Vera stated in anger.

"That's right. I'm now the new vice-department head and guess what that means? I have permission from the department head herself to retrieve my deceased colleague's online version of all her documents." Vera started sweating at that statement.

"What?" Franziska voiced our question looking worried that she was about to lose.

"What English teacher only keeps a paper copy? You see Dr. Summers and I both kept our records online in case of emergency and we kept each other's passwords safe in case we forgot them. I didn't have the legal permission to look through them till just now. With the court's permission, I can access them right now!"

"Oh my, then show us these documents at once."

"Your honor? Weren't you about to hand down your verdict?" Franziska asked in confusion.

"So long as there remains a single doubt, a guilty verdict cannot be allowed. Miss Sunday, please investigate and tell us right now whether Miss Winters is responsible for that awful deed last year." the judge yelled banging his gavel.

"Right away. Your honor." Eleanor stated wiping out her laptop and immediately logging in.

After a few minutes, she sighed in defeat.

"Sorry, your honor. I only can find Miss Summers preliminary searches right now but I can tell you that Miss Winter's was a prime suspect."

"Hmm, then Mr. Justice is correct that this witness does have a motive."

"A motive alone a killer does not make me without any evidence your finished Apollo Justice."

 _She's right. I'm all out of evidence and almost out of time okay Apollo think, think, think!_

Maybe if I turn my thinking around, maybe it's not what evidence I don't have it's what evidence the killer still has!

 _ **Logical analysis:**_

 _Okay, if Miss Winters is the killer then she must have taken the one object needed to prove she's the murderer. But what would that be? The chessboard, the weapon…. Wait! The murder weapon! What if I was right that scarf recovered wasn't the one used to strangle the victim? But then how did she get rid of it? And where did it come from? The only other scarves in the vicinity were the one's Miss Sunday uses….Wait, could that be the answer?...Eww but I have no choice. That's the only answer left! The killer stole the murder weapon and hide it in the one place no one would ever look for it!_

I smirked realizing the truth.

"Miss Sunday, you are missing a silk scarf, correct?" I asked hoping I was right.

"Yes, but I fail to see how that is significant," she replied in confusion. _**What is he up to? Wait, he can't be about to oh god no!**_

"Well, I think I know where it went. It was the real murder weapon used to strangle Dr. Summers!" I yelled surprising the entire courtroom and I saw that Miss winters was sweating. I had her now.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Eleanor screamed as her book came flying up in surprise and bonking her on the head.

"Objection! What a foolishly foolish statement to be stated? How can you prove that?" Franziska yelled.

"Simple, Miss Vera Winters as cunning as she stole that scarf and took it with her to murder Dr. Summers. You see her 'dear' professor found out she was the culprit of last year's incident and so Miss Winters had no choice but to silence her forever. She made sure nothing would link her to the crime by leaving a false weapon behind while taking it with her."

"Hah. You seem to have forgotten one little thing, Mr. Apollo Justice. We just searched her room and no scarf was among her possessions." Franziska yelled proudly.

"That's because the defense believes she hid it in the one place no one would think to look!" I yelled.

"And where would that be Timbucktoo?" Franziska yelled sarcastically.

"No, I think you remember that circus case, yes? Well, just like before it's right here in this very courtroom!"

"What?"

"Mr. Justice, is this true? Then tell us where is it?" the judge yelled.

I turned towards Miss Winters who was sweating bullets. I smirked and she could tell ti was all over.

"You almost got away with murder, you know. If only you'd have disposed of that scarf but you let your pride and cunningness prevent you from properly disposing of it. You were so sure that no one would think to look there. Unfortunately, Miss Sunday also does what you just did. That's why the Defense requests a full body search be performed on the witness for you see everyone….." I started lifting my hand.

"The witness has it wrapped around her breasts!" I yelled pointing at the very spot and the courtroom fell into hysterics that even the judge couldn't contain.

"Nein! This can't be happening again!" Franziska yelled banging her bench in rage. "How is that even when I take on that fool's apprentice I still lose! Is there no way for me to win against you Pheonix Wright!" she yelled in frustration.

Meanwhile, Vera looked absolutely furious, "How could I be outwitted by a filthy little Asian like you!" she started screaming as she began whipping the witness bench in pure fury.

"Pride is the deadliest sin. And whoever wields will be broken by the very same wheel they hold that sin within. Only by letting go of it, would you fools be able to see the truth." Eleanor muttered sagely.

"You dirty mongrel! I swear when I get out you'll be wiped clean from this world just like that filthy little bitch!" Vera screamed smashing her whip onto the witness stand and before her very eyes saw it as it rebounded right onto her face then she twirled and fell down comically in shock.

 _Did I win? I can't believe it!_

I sighed in relief hoping to god I never have to do this again.

"Way to go Polly!" Trucy yelled grabbing me and laughing in delight and I chuckled both in embarrassment and from her antics.

In five minutes, the judge had calmed down the courtroom and arrested Vera Winters. A quick search had proven that I was right, a bloody silk scarf was recovered and in fury, from being handled by utter filth she accidently confessed underneath her slew of cursing all us 'vermin'.

"Ahem, it seems as though we have come to the end of the trial. Will the defendant please come forth for her judgment." the judge yelled as Miss Yung quickly but happily ran up to the witness bench. "The court apologizes for your wrongful arrest and hope for your future success."

"Thank you, your honor," she replied in pure elation. She'd be free in mere moments.

"I hereby find the defendant, Miss Erika Yung, NOT GUILTY." the judge yelled banging his gavel and out of nowhere confetti rained down celebration. Franziska had a slight smile on her face.

 _ **Oh well, I lost now but next time you won't be so lucky Apollo. (Good job saving the defendant's life, you cute little fool.)**_

"Court dismissed." the judge yelled banging his gavel signaling the complete end of the trial.

 **Courtroom Lobby:**

"Way to go Apollo." Mr. Wright stated as I entered the lobby entrance heading for my rendezvous with a certain prosecutor.

"Thanks," I muttered reluctantly.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong? You've been acting strange all day." Pheonix asked once more glaring at me both in concern and suspicion.

"I'm fine Mr. Wright," I replied seeing the blue locks reappear.

"I don't want to distrust you Apollo but you're making this difficult. Did my revealing Thalassa's secret to you cause you any issues," he stated and I finally got sick of it.

"No, Mr. Wright. I just don't care for you. That's all." I stated icily.

He stared in shock, "Apollo, did I do something to you? Because if I did, I need to know so I can fix it."

"What you've done to me is unforgivable Mr. Wright, nothing you can do can make up for your mistakes," I stated coldly walking right past him not even looking at him.

"What happened to you Apollo? It's almost like your a different person." Mr. Wright whispered while I was heading through the door looking very confused and worried but I never noticed.

 **Prosecutor's Lobby #6**

Franziska was waiting patiently in the prosecutor's lobby parallel to the one I used previously. The only major difference between them was the furniture theme was red as opposed to blue and they were way more comfortable.

"Good, you are here. Let's get this over with." Franziska stated business-like.

"Didn't know you wanted to kiss me that bad," I stated and she turned scarlet as the chairs in the room.

"No, I just want this over with that's all." she coughed trying to hide any attraction she secretly had but nothing escapes my quick eyesight. "So just hurry up and-" she began before I cut her off. _**Maybe this will get these foolish thoughts out of my head.**_

Cupping her chin and gently leaning her face at just the right angle and I leaned in and kissed her lightly yet endearingly with such subtle signs of attraction that I could feel her knees buckling in shock, surprise, and maybe even attraction.

 _ **Perfect, simply breathtaking…**_ Franziska tried to think clearly but her mind refused to work.

I leaned back staring back at her with an endearing smile, "See you around Franziska." I stated informally. I walked out quietly after that leaving Franziska to her thoughts eventually to unfreeze in embarrassment when the Chief Prosecutor came in. Then whipped the heck out of her older brother despite the threats of getting several penalties if she didn't control herself.


	14. TST Investigation I DAAJ

**Sorry about not updating for a while been distracted by school work and never got around to revising this side of the story. Welcome back to canon Apollo Justice, the defense attorney. Just like in the previous half of this trial, he also will have his secret known by another person (since I doubt this type of thing could be hidden from everyone). Once again, I now have two flashbacks that I will get around to writing out and there will be more. Also, that earlier comment about no new prosecutors yeah that's no longer valid. I have I think 3 OC prosecutors: Helena Fennery and two fed prosecutors for later trails. So far I have 3 more trials more or less planned out so don't worry about that. Also, the explanation for this whole mess will be revealed during either the end of this section or in the interlude between this trial and the next and I will probably have like another bunch of flashbacks that will be covered later due to me explaining AU trials which will be at the same time as the canon timeline unless they have been erased from the timeline (meaning since a prior trial changed the future trial that resulted from the later one will no longer happen for example as stated earlier PAJ mentioned clay who spoilers is still alive in the AU timeline so that gives you an idea of what I mean). I think that's about it so I do not own the Complete Turnabout or Ace Attorney they are merely my inspiration for this story. Please read and review, comment, or give my story a like. Enjoy. C:**

Last time on Apollo Justice Ace Prosecutor, our hero woke up in a strange apartment and quickly discovered he was in a parallel universe where he's a prosecutor! How will Apollo cope with this new challenge along with the vicious Franziska Von Karma? Find out know on Apollo Justice Ace Prosecutor!

 **Prosecutor Apollo's Apartment**

 **Time: 8:19 AM September 23rd, 2028**

I continued staring at the phone in utter bewilderment. _I'm….A prosecutor?! What the hell is going on?_

I sighed in defeat after only a few minutes. _How am I even supposed to rationalize this? I swear someone is currently writing a fanfic about me swapping places with an alternate reality version of myself. And that sounds way too much like Dr. Who for me to handle right now. Okay, calm down and think. Is there any way to prove this is real?_

I turned towards the countertop and decided, Hey, they do say pinch me if I'm dreaming so why not try banging my fist against a table.

I immediately pounded my fist on the table and instantly regretting yelling. "Ow, ow, definitely not a dream! Ow ow ow!"

Shaking my hand in an attempt to stop the feeling of pain, I decided I had no choice but to follow Edgeworth's instructions and hope for the best. _Yeah, right. I'll really need to go to the hospital after a run-in with the infamous Von Karma._

Looking through the drawers hoping to find some loose change for the bus since I didn't know if there was a bicycle waiting for me outside or not, I noticed that they were methodically arranged and everything was in its place. Finally, I found something useful which again surprised me: a permanent free bus pass which as far as I can remember is only for detectives and prosecutors. _Whoever lives here must be a prosecutor but all the prosecutors I know have drivers licenses unless this apartment is owned by me which is totally ridiculous. Sigh, I really hope this is the world's most elaborate prank or else I'm in a hyper-realistic coma induced state._

 **Evidence collected: Bus Pass**

Then, I noticed the stack of cash(which was more than half my yearly wages) hidden onto the bottom of the drawer. Realizing I might need money for something I took a couple hundred to be safe. Now that I had everything I assumed I would need I sighed heading for the entranceway of the apartment to head out and hopefully find answers. _Looks like I'm going to be whipped into shape today if don't do as Miles asked but if I have time I'll try looking for Phoenix and Trucy or anyone who can tell me what the heck is going on._

On the way out, I paused to look into the mirror making absolutely sure that I hadn't switched bodies with a prosecutor considering how weird this all felt. I looked back at my familiar face in the mirror now noticing some minor differences that until this point were non-existent.

For starters, I found to my delight and surprise I was taller than I normally was making me feel less like a dwarf than Clay ever did. My face seemed less hollow from the days I had to go by without 3 meals a day. I was certainly less athletic but not in a bad way considering I wasn't pudgy or anything just the muscles were certainly smaller than before today. My hair, of course, had the same two spikes flinging right up onto the top of my head(no matter what I do they refuse to stay down so I gave up a long time ago trying to tame them). But my eyes seemed different, they radiated more confidence yet also seemed less trusting less sincere and far more focused and serious than I already am. _Well if I'm a prosecutor which again should be impossible I guess that makes sense…._

Sighing I took one last look around and exited the apartment locking the door behind me.

Outside I was meet with the fresh smell of Autumn leaves as they danced lazily in the wind. Someone was growing cosmos on the open windows outside the apartment making a simple yet pleasing aesthetic to the experience. I noticed I was farther out into the suburban area of Los Angeles where the much wealthier and more well off citizens lived. I recognized the street rather easily as it was only a few blocks away from Edgeworth's own apartment that Pheonix often dragged me to whenever he felt the urge to bug his old friend. _This explains the bus ticket since commuting into town is both more practical and cheaper with the new bus system implemented._

The 51 bus soon came along and I hopped on with ease and quickly flashed the card onto the machine and stood waiting. Cherry street was only a few minutes away and anyway I could always use a little exercise. _Considering how crazy my cases end up as._

I noticed that a few people were staring at me making me kind of nervous. It wasn't hatred that seemed to emanate from them but still, I felt uncomfortable. Heck, a kid was even looking at me like I was a hero which was weird considering how I was usually treated in court. _These stares seem almost in awe and I don't feel comfortable with that especially with how everyone in Khura'in was treating me like a messenger of the Holy Mother and constantly giving me gifts… It's kinda unnerving._

Finally, the stop for Cherry Street came and the imminent whipping I was bound to get for being 'late' _. God, I hope she's in a decent mood otherwise I'm going to experience Mr. Wright's worst nightmare. Now that I think about where is Mr. Wright or Trucy? Do I even have their number anymore?_ I checked my phone at that thought as I walked out of the bus at the stop for Cherry Street which clearly showed only prosecutors on the phone list. _Guess not._

The wind was blowing gently whipping up tiny little pink leaves billowing up from the sakura trees that gave this street its name. This particular area was known for Japanese style homes and buildings found just on the eastern border of the city. I walked calmly through the Chinese pagoda shaped rooftops and sweet smelling flowers growing across the road.

I found the Yung Hotel rather easily being the only three floored building in the entire area and also because of the police presence. I could also distinctly hear the voice of what I presumed was a woman cursing in German. _There goes my hope that Franziska was in a good mood. Sounds like the police are mucking up the investigation again. Then again, is that really a surprise?_

CRACK! The whip could be heard a mile away and made me seriously consider my sanity in going to see the scariest woman alive. But I steeled my nerves and prepared for the worst.

 **Location: Yung Hotel**

 **Time: 8:27 AM September 23rd, 2028**

CRACK! And then smash could be heard as an oriental vase as it fell down onto the floor near my head. The hotel was a stereotypical Japanese style hotel with bamboo shutters, bonsais scattered all around, paper lanterns hanging above, scrolls and masks hanging on the walls, an ornamental Katana hanging above the grand staircase, and even bamboo, orchids and cherry wood panellings all across the walls. However, my observations were interrupted by the sound of a very angry prosecutor.

"You foolish fools! How can you miss something as obvious as that? I oughta whip you to Siberia for such foolishness." then another Crack and a yelp.

"Please Miss Von Karma, have mercy!" the sound of a terrified officer could be heard.

"Foolish fool. This is mercy! I could have you thrown out of law enforcement in a heartbeat for such an insolent mistake." the woman who I now knew was Franziska continued ranting.

I sighed walking upstairs hearing my footsteps echoing lightly in the room unnerving me slightly. There was only one door open and I figured it was the room Franziska and the police were in. I straightened myself up and tried looking for confidence as I could, after all, Franziska was known for obsessive perfection like her father.

I walked in and felt like I hit a brick wall. Hearing about Franziska, I had always assumed she was some scary looking woman wielding a whip on a chariot of hellfire or something like that. However, this was not the woman I imagined.

She stood tall exactly my current height with long steel-grey blue hair that framed her face perfectly. And the face? The only word that hit my tongue was perfect absolutely and perfectly beautiful. Whoever her mother was Manfred Von Karma certainly knew how to pick the perfect bride in the looks department. Cyan blue topaz or some similar gemstone was fitted onto her earring. Below her face, she wore a blouse with a dark brown vest studded with blue stone buttons. Her hips held a short similarly colored skirt that framed her perfect figure with stockings riding up her legs elegantly. Finally, heeled boots were around her dainty looking feet. Overall, the image was of one the most beautiful women I've ever seen.

 _She looks better than Juniper Woods looks…..Good thing Athena can't hear my thoughts or she'd strangle me with her ponytail at that comment!_

The scary angelic face turned towards me and where there once was a scowl of disapproval now laid a small thin smile. The whip she currently held in her fingerless black gloves quickly placed around the minuscule belt I missed from my observations of her.

"Ah, Apollo. I'm glad to see you are up and about again. I trust you are well?" she asked but with noticeable concern.

 _Why do I feel like this is a trap and I'm going to wind up on the wrong side of that whip…?_

"Um, yeah. I'm fine no need to worry!" I stated rather nervously pushing my pointed hairs back.

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine. Does it still hurt?" Franziska asked concerned and to my complete disbelief she walked over and began gently rubbing a bruise I hadn't noticed hidden under my hair. The gentle feeling of her fingers caressing my scalp was strange and I noticed the police officer she was angry with looking relieved.

"Thank goodness Mr. Justice sir, I was worried she'd whip me into the hospital again, pal." the man stated scratching his brown hair. I recognized him as a detective but before I could remember his name…..

"Foolish Gumshoe. Did you really think I forgot you while checking on the health of my boyfriend? Are you that foolish?" she said her other hand leaping to her whip.

"Boyfriend?" I checked that out in complete confusion. _Since when am I dating the scariest prosecutor ever born?_

"What's the matter?" Franziska asked staring at him as though making sure he was Apollo. Her quick eyes looking bewildered while Gumshoe looked even more lost than usual.

"Uh, pal. I think I'll just step out and investigate the rest of the hotel….. Is that fine Miss Von Karma, sir?" he asked looking at her and I swear you can smell the fear coming from him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, do whatever you want to, foolish fool." Franziska muttered continuing to check me out before focusing on my eyes while Gumshoe bolted without another word.

"Is something the matter?" Franziska asked worried and I sighed, _Enough of this nonsense._

"Yes, there is. I woke up this morning in an unknown apartment, got a call from the chief prosecutor telling me I'm somehow that I am a prosecutor, and am now being looked at in concern of the scariest prosecutor my mentor Phoenix Wright ever meet. I just want to know when this prank is going to end." I stated frustrated.

"Don't joke like that! As if you'd ever be one of those foul evil little defense attorneys," she stated icily before returning to her concerned form. "Perhaps, you hit your head harder than Miles thought….."

"What are you talking about? I'm Apollo Justice ace attorney, not a prosecutor." I replied and she stared into my eyes in shock.

"you're….What foolishness is this where's my dear Lieblein and just who are you?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Perhaps, he's an alternative Apollo from another timeline?" another voice answered and we turned and saw another woman.

This woman was also beautiful in her own right but was far more simply dressed. Brown hair framed her unadorned face that beheld dazzling cloud gray eyes that seemed to overflow with intelligence. A simple gray jacket that wasn't buttoned-up was overtopping a rather plain light gray shirt that extended down into her kilt. This long kilt was made with blue and green squares intersected with black and white lines. If I was correct in my assumption, this was the kilt adopted by Louisiana around the year 2000(her accent matched the area). Finally, simple white socks worn with black heels finished off the whole outfit she wore.

"And who are you to suggest such a foolish proposition?" Franziska asked turning temporality to address the new woman.

"Eleanor. Eleanor Sunday ma'am. I was told to speak with the prosecutors charged with this case posthaste by that detective who is currently tearing my room to shreds." Eleanor replied with her smooth Southern accent. "As for the proposition, I'm an English professor and that's something you would probably see in a common fictional story but reality is more fictional than fiction if you know what I mean."

"Bah, this is real life, not some foolish fictional story," Franziska stated simply.

"Then why not ask him? Mr. Justice, I presume? Have you ever meet Miss Von Karma?" Eleanor asked peering at me.

"No, I've never met her in my life," I answered and Franziska looked shocked.

"You're not…." she started making me even more confused, _All she did was look into my eyes and knows I'm not lying…. Huh, I guess my eyes are more truthful than I thought._

"Are you okay, Miss Von Karma?" I asked tentatively the distance between a woman who could quickly send me to the hospital becoming very apparent.

"Those eyes of yours were always the most honest thing I've seen… I understand now you are not my Lieblein, but then where has he gone?" she stated surprising me even more. _That went easier than I thought it would but I wonder what she meant by that._

 **Flashback: Franziska and Apollo's first meeting (Please see the chapter titled that for the flashback referenced)**

"Yeah, I'm not the prosecutor you think I am," I stated now realizing this seemed more real than I first thought. _Am I really a prosecutor in this world?_

"I think he must be in the other timeline that this Apollo came from," Eleanor answered Franziska's unanswered question.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" I asked realizing that if this is a real world where I'm a prosecutor then I am so screwed.

"Well, Miles did give this case over to you and I'm supposed to help you out," Franziska stated standing straight up looking less interested in me as though it would make the situation easier by distancing the two of us. Somehow the distance between us felt less reassuring and colder than the prior distance. "I suppose I'll have to teach you how to prosecute a case, correct?"

"But I'm not a-" I began to protest.

"Yet you're taking the place of your alternative self. If you don't prosecute this case, then you will seem strange. Miles will be suspicious and anyways my Apollo can't afford for you to slack off." Franziska stated determinedly.

"Okay, but I'm warning you this is a bad idea." I started holding my hands up in defeat and saw Franziska giggle at that causing me to blush in surprise.

"Then let us get started. You Miss Sunday, you are a witness, yes? Then. let us begin with the most basic and familiar aspect of the jobs between prosecutors and defense attorneys questioning the witnesses." Franziska stated. "And of course, I will guide your questions with my perfection," she stated wincing slightly at me causing my face to turn the color of my jacket.

"Okay," I replied fighting to regain my composure.

 **Witness Questioning:**

"So um, who was the victim? Miles didn't tell me." I decided to start with the easiest question Franziska nodding in approval.

"My colleague Dr. Aurora Summers. She was staying in this room until last evening when she was killed. I found her body just this morning."

"What was the cause of death?" I asked.

"Strangulation. One of her scarves was lying around perhaps that's the murder weapon," she replied once again.

"Remember Apollo that as we progress it is highly recommended you make notes about any information we receive," Franziska stated handing note cards over. "I know my Apollo likes using his logic cards to keep track of important information."

"Thanks." _Just go with the flow Apollo being a prosecutor can't be any worse than being Franziska's test dummy for that whip._

 **Logic Cards Obtained: Cause of Death, Victim Profile**

 **Profiles Updated: Apollo Justice, Franziska Von Karma, Detective Gumshoe, Eleanor Sunday, Aurora Summers**

"You don't sound like you are from around here, I take it you're visiting?"

"No, Aurora and I were sent here by the university we work at The University of New Orleans with a class of 20. Western, Southern, and Northern America have evolved so drastically these last few years that this was meant to promote multiculturalism especially since the West has received so many East Asian immigrants recently while the South has only received the standard European immigrants and of course a large portion of Latin American populations."

"How strange," Franziska commented. _That's strange you are standing next to a stranger who's in your boyfriend's body!_

"Now then, could you tell us of your movements last night?"

"Aurora and I arrived at the hotel around 6 pm or at least that's what my watch said. Can't remember if I reset to the correct time yesterday or not. Anyway, an hour later I had a private meeting with a student then Aurora asked me via text if we could play a game and so I headed down to her room. Then I spent around 2 hours there returned to my room and graded papers till 12. I then went to bed and promptly woke up at six like usual that's when I stumbled upon the scene." she replied in her smooth Southern accent.

"What's this foolish nonsense about your watch?" Franziska asked confused.

"I'm fairly sure she's referring to the time zone difference," I responded looking to Eleanor for confirmation. "Louisiana lies two time zones ahead of California so if Miss Sunday's watch wasn't set to the right time then it would be ahead of time."

"That's correct although I should mention I used my phone to set the alarm so I do know for a fact that I awoke at 6 am. My phone has an automatic time zone shift but doesn't show the correct time for 24 or more hours sometimes." _I should keep this in mind._

 **Logic Cards: Witness testimony, time of discovery, time of death?**

"Is there anything else to report?" I asked.

"Other than one of my scarves I use for my brassiere seems to be misplaced. Other than that, I don't have anything to report."

"Thank you," I replied shaking her end as a means of confirming the end of the conversation. I heard a little cough from Franziska.

"And of course you will be called tomorrow in court as a witness as long as our investigation doesn't name you the suspect."

"Very well. I will await your call Miss Von Karma," she said as she made her way out.

 _Right, I forgot about that….. Wait, that means I'm going to have to accuse someone of being the killer… somehow I don't if I'm comfortable with that._

"Now that is over maybe we discuss why you suddenly believe that first off I'm not Apollo and second of this crazy notion that I'm going to prosecute someone who is most likely innocent in court tomorrow." I started turning towards the female prosecutor.

"Hmph, where's the fire in your eyes? You should be excited tackling a case if you're anything like my Apollo. Besides those eyes of yours have never lied before so why shouldn't I believe that your not my Apollo?"

"Oh sure, I should be excited about attempting to send a possibly innocent person to jail for life or simply to their execution." I sarcastically replied.

Franziska sighed slightly in frustration, "Look you may not be the same Apollo as mine, ja? Yet you are still a version of my foolish boyfriend. Therefore, you should be adequate at being a prosecutor. Besides do you not believe in justice? Do you not believe the guilty should pay for their crimes while the innocent go free?"

"Yeah but prosecutors always arrest the wrong person!" I retorted.

"You're the prosecutor you foolish nimrod! Are you saying you can't figure out who the real killer is?" Franziska stated.

I just stared dumbfounded at that little realization. _She's right, though. I became a Defense attorney to find the truth. I'm technically not disobeying that moral by being a prosecutor but rather I can do my job better from this side of the court bench. I mean how hard can a prosecutor's job possibly be?_

"Okay, that's a good point." I blushed in embarrassment.

"As for how I know that you are not my Apollo. Think about it this way, you have the ability to see when a person is lying, ja?"

"Yeah and?"

"Every person has a tell-tale sign of lying and many lies never show the same truthful gaze that a person who doesn't lie shows. There's no dishonesty, no signs that your honesty does not reach into your very soul. The very reason I trust the Apollo I met all those years ago; the only person to never lie to me. Your mannerisms are so similar and your eyes so similar to Apollo Justice that was it not for your memory even I Franziska Von Karma would be fooled." she proclaimed with a flourish. Her hand twirled her silver hair with the current movement. Despite the strange circumstances, I wanted to kiss her since she seemed so elegant and so damn attractive. Needless to say, I could feel my downstairs brain waking up making me worried that my upstairs brain would shut down.

"That's a very logical conclusion."

"A Von Karma always strives for perfection." she stated before bowing.

"So then, I have to prosecute this case, huh?" I asked sweating at the prospect.

"Not to worry. You helped me out once a long time ago and now I will give you help. Now then, we have established Miss Sunday's testimony so next is to search for clues." she said gesturing at the room ahead.

The room was rather messy with papers scattered about, a laptop cracked over on the desk, and a chessboard with pieces strewn about everywhere. On the ground were white chalk lines marking the victim's location and a rather clean blue scarf.

 **Court Evidence and Notes:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Apollo Justice-That's me. I am a rookie defense lawyer from an alternative world. In this world, I'm a rather famous prosecutor that is currently dating Franziska Von Karma, the prosecutor prodigy.**

 **Miles Edgeworth-Mr. Wright's old friend and a great asset when I need access to a case. He is the current chief prosecutor for the LA police.**

 **Phoenix Wright- My mentor who taught me everything about life in the courtroom. Since I entered this strange new world, I have yet to encounter him. I wonder if he is a prosecutor now?**

 **Athena Cykes- My latest coworker who I had worked with before moving to Khura'in. I wonder what became of her in this world?**

 **Trucy Wright- My sister and old assistant. I have yet to meet her since my accident this morning.**

 **Thalassa Gramarye- My birth mother whom I am still angry at. When I tried to flee from her, I accidently banged myself against a banister and woke up here. I have yet to meet her yet.**

 **Franziska Von Karma- An infamous prosecutor from Germany know for her icy exterior and hard whip. However, this Franziska has shown me her softer size. My alternative self is her boyfriend and the prosecutor she works with the most in this world.**

 **Detective Gumshoe- a decent detective known for his major mistakes. He's the lead detective on the current case.**

 **Eleanor Sunday- a friend of the victim and a witness to the crime. She spent all night in her room and was the last known person to see the victim alive. She's an English professor at the University of Louisiana who brought students over to encourage Multiculturalism and unity.**

 **Aurora Summers- the victim and vice-head of the English department at the University of New Orleans. She was last seen playing a game with Eleanor and was found by that same person the next day strangled.**

 **Evidence:**

 **Gramarye Bracelet- My bracelet which is a Gramarye heirloom for some reason it was in this apartment that is apparently 'mine'.**

 **Prosecutor's Badge- This is the badge issued to prosecutors that I found with my bracelet, however, I have yet to find the prosecutor this one was issued to. Miles seems to think I am one so could this be my badge?!**

 **Apartment Keys- These are the keys to the apartment I was found in. They were found in the dining room where I usually keep mine….**

 **Cellphone- A new cell phone, the kind always wanted but is too expensive for me to pay for with my meager salary. However, it is both my taste and even has my usual password.**

 **Bus Pass- A bus ticket that allows a person access to any bus in LA. Prosecutors receive a free one as one of their perks.**

 **Logic Cards:**

 **Cause of Death- the victim died by strangulation**

 **Victim Profile - Dr. Summers was an English professor and vice-head of her English department. Perhaps that's a reason why she died?**

 **Witness testimony- Eleanor's testimony confirms the victim was alive until around 10 pm the night of the murder. Eleanor was awake in her room grading papers until 12 am. I don't know if there is a way to determine if she truly was there all night.**

 **time of discovery- the body was found at 6 am so the victim died at either 8 pm or 10 pm and 6 am (according to the times on Eleanor's watch)**

 **time of death?- The victim died sometime after either 8 pm or 10 pm. Until we know if Eleanor's watch is correct, I can't confirm her time of death.**


	15. TST Investigation II DAAJ

**Well, here's the next chapter. I apologize if anyone who's been reading this is wondering why it's taking so long. Focusing on school work at the end of the semester really takes a lot of effort but now that is out of the way so I can continue writing. Technically, I could have posted this sooner but I did want to have another chapter ready to be uploaded before I did that so I could have a buffer zone and wasn't always writing a chapter when I needed to update. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. Please feel free to like, comment or favorite this story and always remember I do not own The Complete Turnabout or Ace Attorney. They are merely inspiration for this story which will very soon showcase the AU timeline's differences which are going to be a lot to go over and will probably cause me to create even more flashback chapters I have yet to write. Anyways, enjoy. C:**

 **Investigation Begin:**

"Alright, the victim was strangled so this could be the murder weapon," I muttered frowning noticing the small blotches of blood on the floor.

"Hmph, I should hope it is otherwise those fools are even more foolish than they've been in years," Franziska muttered.

"But with all this blood around shouldn't there be some on the scarf?" I asked perceptively.

"Depends on where she bleed, the scarf was removed so we could place it into evidence. Once the autopsy report is finished, we'll know for sure."

 **Evidence Collected: Blue scarf**

I moved onto the chessboard noticing absentmindedly that blood stains were underneath it.

"That's weird. There's dried blood under here. If there was a struggle, then blood should be on the bottom of the board and the floor but there's only blood on the wood."

"That is strange. Perhaps this chessboard was moved after the blood dried but why? Curious indeed." Franziska muttered.

 **Evidence Collected: Chessboard**

 **Logic Card: Blood stains**

"And there's all these papers scattered about suggest that someone was looking for something but what?"

"Perhaps they were looking for her money?" Franziska commented.

"No, this crime doesn't seem to be about theft. If it was, then the laptop would have been stolen not smashed. Whoever did this wanted to get rid of something really bad."

"Then, this suggests the killer was a member of the university. All of these papers are student written." Franziska replied.

 **Evidence Collected: Broken Laptop, Student papers**

"I don't see anything else of note," I replied. "So what's next?"

"Let us speak with the detectives. Perhaps they have more information to give to us.:

"Thanks by the way," I replied as Franziska froze.

"For what? You would do the same." she blushed before walking out her heels clicking.

I followed her downstairs where a detective was enjoying tea with Miss Yung. That was until Franziska whipped the cup down on the floor in anger.

"This is no time for a tea party. Justice stops for no man and I won't let you slack off when there's work to be done. Is the autopsy report done?" she asked while the detective cowered.

"Uh yes, sir. I have it right here," he said passing it over to her.

"Thank you for that," I said giving him a reassuring smile. "Why don't you go check the back out for us?" I stated.

"Yes, sir Prosecutor Justice." _That sounds so weird but actually having the police cooperate is a fresh change for once._

The detective ran off leaving only the three of us left Miss Yung sighed as he left.

"It was nice having company for once. Few people would take the time to have tea with me."

"Miss Yung. I am prosecutor Franziska von Karma and this is my fellow prosecutor Apollo Justice. May we ask you a few questions?" Miss Yung bowed in respect turning to face me.

"My what a handsome young man you are. I'll answer whatever you like sir." Miss Yung said while blushing. _This is new. Most people give me sarcastic responses not actual compliments and Franziska is steaming over there now._

Franziska looked red in anger and I could just imagine steam coming out of her ears in anger.

"Right, thank you for the compliment Miss Yung, can you give us your account of what transpired yesterday?"

 **Witness Questioning:**

"Let's see Miss Sunday and Dr. Summers were out for most of the day. During that time, I prepared their rooms and did some light housework. The two arrived at around 4 pm and Miss Sunday went to her room with a meeting with a student. I was taking a long bath to refresh my weary bones after the cleaning and finished by 6. I believe the two guests had been playing a game for that duration before I went to take a nap before waiting for possible last guests. However, as I finished cleaning the front hall, no one passed in or out of the hotel before I proceeded to bed at 10 o'clock. I didn't know anything was wrong till Miss Sunday woke me up at 6:30 to open the door to Dr. Summer's room. That's when we found her and summoned the police."

"So you saw nobody suspicious that day?"

"Only Miss Sunday, Dr. Summer, and oh yeah that blond student Miss Sunday had a meeting with. I don't remember her name so you'll have to ask Miss Sunday about her. That's all I can remember." _So only four people were here that day: Miss Yung, Miss Sunday, the victim, and a student…..._

"If that is all, then please return to your duties Miss Yung," Franziska stated.

"Wait one other question is there any other way into the hotel?"

"Yes, there's a back exit but unless you leave it ajar it's a one-way door outside." Miss Yung stated. "Have a pleasant day handsome," she stated blowing a kiss and leaving. Franziska was fuming immediately at that movement. _She looks very cute all bothered like that… Where'd that come from? I don't even know this woman and everything I've heard about her is rather unpleasant._

"Well, then shall we go see Miss Sunday for another visit?" I said trying to divert Franziska from her jealousy.

"Ja we should do that," she muttered darkly. _Geez, Franziska must really like this other me if she's getting jealous of me getting attention from another woman._

 **Yung Hotel Room 6:**

"This is Miss Sunday's room." Franziska muttered still showing some signs of jealousy.

Eleanor's room was similar to the victims in almost every way only not in a total mess. Two stacks of paper and a laptop were perched on the desk. The wardrobe was open with Miss Sunday rifling through her clothes when she heard us come in. Other than that there was only the bed which currently held various skirts, shirts, and scarfs carelessly tossed as Miss Sunday searched.

"Oh, I see that y'all have returned for more questions I presume? I hope you don't mind me continuing searching do you?"

"No, that's fine. I take it you're looking for that scarf you mentioned is missing?" I asked curiously.

"Darn thing seems to have vanished into thin air. It isn't worth worrying about except I don't have much time to sew up another. As you can see, I still have a few more papers to grade."

 **Logic Card: Silk scarf obtained**

"Right, we won't be long so if you'd like to proceed?" I asked curiously.

"Fire away."

 **Witness Questioning:**

"Miss Yung said that you had a visitor yesterday, correct?"

"Yes, a student of mine Miss Winters wanted to ask some questions about the essay currently assigned. It's technically not due yet but as you can see students still turn them in early."

"At what time did Miss Winters arrive?" Franziska asked eagerly.

"Around 6 pm? Sorry, I forgot to reset my clock yesterday so it's 4 pm that she arrived. No idea when she left, though."

"Do you know of any reason why someone might want to kill Miss Summers?" I asked hoping for an actual answer.

"Only one possible reason but unless you have evidence, I'm afraid that must stay classified." she stated not even looking up at us as he said it.

"What foolishness is this? I demand that you tell us at once!" Franziska answered angrily readying the whip while I inched away.

"Fourth amendment. You either need evidence that proves the motive is related to the case or gain a warrant from a justice of the peace." Eleanor countered.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Franziska yelled. "If you don't even give us any direction to base our claims."

"Simple use your logic skills. Dr. Summers was a teacher. Therefore the motive must be linked to something that involves a student or another faculty member. Ergo you must show me evidence that someone killed her that would implicate that one of those two killed her." Eleanor concludes standing up and staring at us.

 _Do I have any evidence like that? If I don't, I'm worried Franziska will send one of us to the hospital and she'll be needed in tomorrow's trial. Ugh, what can I show her? Oh, I know!_

"Take that!" I said showing her the scattered papers and broken laptop. "These are Miss Summers papers and laptop, correct? If so then, why did the killer do this damage? Simple, you know the answer!" I shouted and the clothes in her hands shot up in surprise.

"I suppose that you're correct. Fine then." she sighed before answering.

"I'm not supposed to talk about this but last year there was an issue with the essays turned in last year for Dr. Bolet's class. Most of the essays he received back were well plagiarized. At first, we thought this was just bad luck, you know 20 some tired adults accidently forgetting to cite their essays. But then we discovered that almost 3 quarters of the final essays turned in that year for the Sophomore class were plagiarized."

"That sounds highly suspicious," Franziska stated. "Why didn't you report this to the authorities?"

"Think about the scandal. The school directors refused to risk the possible outlast so we simply required new essays to be turned in quietly over the summer. Then, Dr. Lockwood, our department head was chosen to oversee the investigation due to our department being the most likely to have the plagiarist. Since Dr. Summers and I were offering courses required for all English majors, it was decided that she would investigate the students and well now she's dead."

"Well, that's certainly a drastic measure for something so petty," Franziska muttered. "Killing someone over possibly being suspected."

"Not suspected. Found out. You see our department receives all essays for academic review so we can publish them in the school newspaper if they are well executed. Naturally, our students would have the easiest access to alter the papers before they were sent to their respective professors. And had this vile person been found out, they'd be expelled, humiliated forever in the academic fields, and most likely doing hardcore jail time. The minimum amount of plagiarism is 6 months in Louisiana. So you see that's a rather good motive for murder if Dr. Summers discovered the culprit."

"Do you have any idea who Miss Summers suspected?"

"I'm afraid not. Only Dr. Summers and Dr. Lockwood are allowed to have access to that information. Although I have access to Dr. Summers' copies of her student's work and investigations, I legally have no right to access them without the University's permission or a legal warrant from the justice of the peace allowing access to Dr. Summer's documents." Eleanor .

 _Damn, that would be useful. I guess we'll have to go to the courthouse and find a judge to sign off a warrant to view those files. But at least one thing seems clear but just to be safe…._

"Miss Sunday, may I ask you one more question?" I said grabbing my bracelet focusing in on her.

"I suppose?" she replied looking at me curiously.

"Did you kill Dr. Summers?" Franziska saw what I was doing and sighed. _What, this is the best way, to tell the truth from someone, right?_

"That's a rather rude question. No, I would never take the life of an innocent least of all one of my closest colleagues!" she spat back in irritation. I felt no vibrations.

"Then, I suppose you'll have no problem testifying in court?" I asked finally rising to go.

"No, I do not object to testifying. Please let me know when the trial is and I will be there to tell my story." _Well, that's a good thing to know that I have a witness. Wait, how do prosecutor's prepare witnesses?_

"Then, I suppose we shall see you then. Come Apollo." Franziska said grabbing me and pulling me away.

"Take care," I yelled as she dragged me out. "Geez, what's your problem?"

"Foolish fool. Why bother asking the obvious of the witness?" she said wagging her finger looking smug then she turned serious. "I take you don't realize how dangerous it is to rely on such a skill as yours."

"Huh? You mean my bracelet?" I asked confused.

"You do realize that it isn't just the bracelet right? Whenever a person lies in your presence, you naturally tense up and using the bracelet you can feel it, correct? Well then, you are able to use your hypersensitive sight to spot the witness's tell and thereby determine if they are lying, ja?"

"Are you just asking me questions with obvious answers or is there a point?"

"It's inaccurate not because you can't tell when someone is lying but for two weaknesses of your sight," she replied with a flourish before putting out one finger. "One if you yourself tense up you can't sense the tensing up of the witness. And two, there are witnesses who will be unaffected by your 'power' and still deny the truth no matter how hard you try. Thus relying on it too much is both foolish and impractical." she stated bowing elegantly.

 _Somehow I feel like this is the Franziska that drove Mr. Wright nuts but she does have a point. I've seen Trucy and Athena lie a bunch of times yet when they really want to keep silent they do. (Not to mention the time I was able to cut off my ability by simply using only half of my eyesight. I wonder what happens if I lose an eye then….)_

Crack the whip dragged me back from my thinking and causing me to jump back in fear.

"Sorry to spook you like that but you were starting to daydream there. Don't worry I don't whip my Apollo since he's the only non-foolish male in the prosecutor office or police force."

"That's reassuring. I take it that you use that whip mainly for the defense." I replied but then noticed her tightening her grip suddenly.

"Yes. Nothing gives me better pleasure than teaching those corrupt fools a lesson."

"Corrupt?" I asked but before Franziska could respond the detective from before came running in.

"Mr. Justice, sir! Look what I have found, ah!" he screamed as Franziska whipped him before he could continue.

"Foolish fool. Can't you see that we were talking?" she yelled whipping him yet again for emphasis.

"Sorry, sir. Ahhhh" he screamed as his skin turned red from another whipping.

"Get on with your findings detective, I don't have the patience to stand here listening to you grovel at my feet unless you'd like me to give you another massage."

 _Oh god. This does not look good for him. And god damn it, he interrupted something important. How am I supposed to survive as a prosecutor let alone this world if I know nothing about it?_

"I found these pieces of evidence sir." he yelled before presenting a black knight and a bracelet.

"Fool. Were you looking around the trash?" Franziska yelled glaring at him and pointing accusingly. _God that looks scary but strangely cute… Wait, where did that come from?_

"No, sir. That bracelet was holding the back door open and that chess piece was lying around on the ground. I dusted it for fingerprints and found Miss Sunday's all over them." he stated looking proud.

"Well, at least you are good for something," Franziska stated having a grin, finger wagging, and crossing her legs in a rather cute fashion like she was talking to a child. Then she quickly went for the menacing look holding her whip ready to strike. "Not get back to work!"

 **Evidence Collected: Bracelet and Black Knight**

"Yowwww! Yes, sir. Right away sir." he yelped after the last whip and bolted away.

"That was overkill."

"Hmph, you have much to learn Apollo. For a woman to be respected as a prosecutor, she either must be menacing or willing to get dirty and I will not stoop to such foolish actions." she proclaimed looking poised and proud.

"Why only those two?" I asked not understanding.

"Think about it. I was 13 when I became a prosecutor, the youngest in history, and I am a woman. Tell me what would happen when I first enter a predominantly male profession. Most would either see me as a weak woman who would snap at the feet of a man or a way to release one's sexual tensions upon. My father taught me that only by being strong would I be able to survive in the world of the law and so far he is right. Even today, there are some countries where I have to stand by a man in court or am seen as a devil for leaving my 'domain' and go back home where I belong." she stated sadly. "Do you see why I act so tough and cruel if I don't then men will see me as nothing but a toy they can use rather than an actual person."

 _Never thought about it that way but she's right. There are female prosecutors but as far as I can remember Lana Skye was the first female Chief prosecutor and the only other prosecutor from my world that was female that prosecuted in the LA area was Franziska. Somehow that doesn't seem right._

"That seems rather unfair."

"Ja but I will not back down. So what if I have to show men their place? Beats being treated like dirt. But back to the case at hand, it looks like we've gathered everything we can here. The next step is to review the information gathered and come up with logical deductions." she proclaimed.

"Sounds good. This is way better than what it is like to be a Defense Attorney."

"I still don't see how you became one of those filthy lawyers when my Apollo's so noble."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Perhaps, we should just do this later at my place. For now, we should focus on the case or else my little brother will think I'm going soft dating my Apollo," she replied dodging the response due to some police officers moving about.

 _That's a good idea. We don't need everyone knowing that I'm not really 'me' or worse sending me to a mental institute for my strange behavior._

"Alright, let's begin."

 **Court Evidence and Notes:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Apollo Justice-That's me. I am a rookie defense lawyer from an alternative world. In this world, I'm a rather famous prosecutor that is currently dating Franziska Von Karma, the prosecutor prodigy.**

 **Miles Edgeworth-Mr. Wright's old friend and a great asset when I need access to a case. He is the current chief prosecutor for the LA police.**

 **Phoenix Wright- My mentor who taught me everything about life in the courtroom. Since I entered this strange new world, I have yet to encounter him. I wonder if he is a prosecutor now?**

 **Athena Cykes- My latest coworker who I had worked with before moving to Khura'in. I wonder what became of her in this world?**

 **Trucy Wright- My sister and old assistant. I have yet to meet her since my accident this morning.**

 **Thalassa Gramarye- My birth mother whom I am still angry at. When I tried to flee from her, I accidently banged myself against a banister and woke up here. I have yet to meet her yet.**

 **Franziska Von Karma- An infamous prosecutor from Germany know for her icy exterior and hard whip. However, this Franziska has shown me her softer size. My alternative self is her boyfriend and the prosecutor she works with the most in this world.**

 **Detective Gumshoe- a decent detective known for his major mistakes. He's the lead detective on the current case.**

 **Eleanor Sunday- a friend of the victim and a witness to the crime. She spent all night in her room and was the last known person to see the victim alive. She's an English professor at the University of Louisiana who brought students over to encourage Multiculturalism and unity.**

 **Aurora Summers- the victim and vice-head of the English department at the University of New Orleans. She was last seen playing a game with Eleanor and was found by that same person the next day strangled.**

 **Miss Winters-?**

 **Evidence:**

 **Gramarye Bracelet- My bracelet which is a Gramarye heirloom for some reason it was in this apartment that is apparently 'mine'.**

 **Prosecutor's Badge- This is the badge issued to prosecutors that I found with my bracelet, however, I have yet to find the prosecutor this one was issued to. Miles seems to think I am one so could this be my badge?!**

 **Apartment Keys- These are the keys to the apartment I was found in. They were found in the dining room where I usually keep mine….**

 **Cellphone- A new cell phone, the kind always wanted but is too expensive for me to pay for with my meager salary. However, it is both my taste and even has my usual password.**

 **Bus Pass- A bus ticket that allows a person access to any bus in LA. Prosecutors receive a free one as one of their perks.**

 **Blue scarf- One of Dr. Summer's scarves and supposedly the murder weapon yet there's no blood on it despite the dried blood near it.**

 **Chessboard- The chessboard that the victim played chess with Miss Sunday for some reason there's blood around it but not on it.**

 **Broken Laptop- This is Dr. Summer's laptop whoever killed her wanted this thing destroyed. The hardware has been smashed to smithereens.**

 **Student papers- Papers that Dr. Summer must have been grading or studying for some reason. There's no way to tell if any are missing.**

 **Bracelet- A simply decorated bracelet found near the back alley exit. It was used to prop open the door. I wonder who used it?**

 **Black knight- A black knight chess piece that has Eleanor's fingerprints. Yet all the chess pieces in Dr. Summer's room are accounted for...**

 **Logic Cards:**

 **Cause of Death- the victim died by strangulation**

 **Victim Profile - Dr. Summers was an English professor and vice-head of her English department. Perhaps that's a reason why she died?**

 **Witness testimony- Eleanor's testimony confirms the victim was alive until around 10 pm the night of the murder. Eleanor was awake in her room grading papers until 12 am. I don't know if there is a way to determine if she truly was there all night.**

 **time of discovery- the body was found at 6 am so the victim died after either 8 pm or 10 pm and before 6 am (according to the times on Eleanor's watch)**

 **time of death?- The victim died sometime after either 8 pm or 10 pm. Until we know if Eleanor's watch is correct, I can't confirm her time of death.**

 **Blood Stains- Blood stains are all over the floor. I wonder where they came from and why there's none on the murder weapon or chessboard.**

 **Silk Scarf- One of Miss Sunday's scarves, it seems to have vanished into thin air.**


	16. TST Investigation III DAAJ

**You know how life likes to throw curveballs at us every once in a while. Well to make a long story short life threw me one almost immediately after I finished a class for the year and now I'm in my new house with my big brother. Nothing serious just had to have a change of address. That's kinda why I've not updated this story for the past whole month. Well I'm back and I'll eventually finish this dang 1st trial so my bad if anyone is wondering what the hold-up is. Hopefully, I'll have the investigations finished up and then we'll get to the new more interesting stuff. And now for the disclaimer, I don't own AA or TCT and am merely using them as inspiration. Anyway please read, review, enjoy, and let me know if you spot anything that needs to be fixed or if you have constructive criticism (meant to improve the story and not fanning useless flames for no good reason). So enjoy the 3rd part of cannon Apollo Justice acting as a prosecutor. C:**

 **Investigation Review:**

"Okay, first let's review all the witnesses/suspects we currently have along with the victim." Franziska began.

"Let's see there's Miss Sunday and Miss Yung. They both report that around either 8 or 10 pm the victim was still alive and found the body next day at 6 am. Neither of them has alibis. Oh, there's also that student Miss Sunday saw that day Miss Winters but no one said she was anywhere near the crime scene at the time but once again no alibi. The victim Dr. Summers was a professor at the University of New Orleans and the only motive we have is an unknown plagiarist." I responded. "Sound about right?

"Correct, you see Apollo despite being a 'defense attorney'" she said those words with malice, "there's still a prosecutor in that head of yours. Now then what evidence have we collected?"

"A blue scarf that appears to be the murder weapon, a chessboard that lacks any blood despite blood splatters contradicting that fact, a laptop someone really wanted disabled, papers scattered anywhere no one of knowing whose is missing, a bracelet used to prop open the door to the outside, and a black knight with the witness Eleanor's fingerprints."

"And finally let's go over any notes you have concerning this case and then we'll see if we can make any deductions based on everything we have." Franziska stated dramatically pulling her whip hard making me flinch reflexively."

"Let's see the victim died by strangulation, notes about the victim's profile, notes about the testimony from Miss Sunday, notes about the time of death and discovery of the body, blood stains and the missing scarf from Miss Sunday's room," I replied staring at them thinking.

"Are there any connections you can see between these facts and pieces of evidence?" Franziska pointed out.

"Yes, I think so. Take that."

"The silk scarf, blood stains, and blue scarf all seem suspicious. If the murder weapon was the blue scarf, there should be blood based off of the surrounding yet there is none. I am also assuming this is the victim's blood?"

"Ja, here is a photo of the victim. Sorry, this whole new 'Apollo' thing made me forget to give you this." Franziska humbly said.

 _Wow, that's so different from the Franziska I've heard about but at least this will confirm my theory._

 **Evidence Collected: Victim Photo**

"Yeah, there's blood on the victim's neck so this reinforces my theory which is since there's no blood on this scarf it must not be the murder weapon!"

"Objection. It is quite possible the murderer struck the victim after strangling them to confuse the police. Are you sure that the victim was struck before being strangled?"

"Yes for one particular reason. There's no reason to kill the victim then strike them afterwards. The entire scene suggests this was not intentional murder at first. I believe the victim meet with the killer then the killer tried to silence her with threats and realizing it wasn't working had no choice but to permanently silence her. Otherwise what would the point of all this be? Take that." i said gesturing towards the laptop and papers in the record. "The murderer wanted to hide something desperately if it was just to kill the victim there would be no need for the killer to go through all that trouble."

 _Wow, I really feel like a prosecutor after that deduction._

"Bravo, it seems my Apollo's skills are more genetic than I originally thought. That's what I figured as well. Any other theories you have?"

"Yeah, the killer must be a student for two reasons. Take that! One is the fact someone went through Dr. summers things and only a student would give a proffesor their papers. Second, this bracelet left another route into the hotel only someone who was not in the hotel would need to do this. Based on the fact, I also believe that we are still missing the murder weapon it can be only one thing."

"Oh and that is?"

"The silk scarf Miss Sunday is missing and there was only one person who could have taken it: the student Miss Winters!" I yelled.

"Hmm, how logical. Yes, I suppose we will have to investigate this Miss Winters next. Well done Apollo I think we have come up with a reasonable deduction: That Miss Winters snuck into the hotel to retrieve something incriminating and thus had to kill the victim!" Franziska proclaimed proudly.

 **Review Complete: Logical Conclusion discovered**

 **Profile Collected: Vera Winters**

 **End of Investigation**

"Well, that wasn't too hard," I replied. Is it me or does being a prosecutor somehow seem easier than being a defense attorney. _Maybe I should have_ gone _for that in law school._

"Be careful of overconfidence Apollo. There is still a trial to be done and you are probably not used to preparing a case against a defendant and most likely that irritating psychologist will be the defense attorney and she's no pushover.

"You mean Athena. No offense but if she's anything like mine I think I can handle her. I'm being straight up honest I have seen her trials and if it's any prosecutor minus Blackquill she will literally fall apart. During our first case together, she was ready to run out on me and almost cost the trial on the 1st Day!"

"Wow, that's kinda pathetic considering I made a 50-year-old cry during my first trial and I was even younger than her. Then again, I know how to drive a point correctly not just making weak pleas whenever I make an argument. But we digress, this Cykes is no joke so you'd best prepare yourself." Franziska stated forebodingly.

"Okay. Okay. Jeez, I can't ever be confident can I?" I stated knowing my hair was flopping down ridiculously.

"No, and that's why people like you. Anyways, let's be off we have a school to investigate and a suspect to interrogate." she cried already heading out with me following.

It was when we got out that I was really appreciative that Franziska owned a car. _Curse you Clay and that whole save the_ environment _stick…. Then again, biking through town is far healthier but still why was it the astronaut of us that just had to go green?_

Franziska's car was the latest and most fashionable model that was icy blue much like the color she always wore. The car was sleek fast and environmentally friendly using biofuels instead of gas which would make Clay one happy camper.

"Good thing my other self is the boyfriend of a girl who can actually drive," I replied. "The bus system is cheap but unreliable to getting to places quickly so this is nice."

"Ja. No idea why my Apollo and now you never got your license."

"Clay went green and wouldn't speak to me for a week when I suggested getting my license so I stopped trying. No idea why out of the two of us it was the astronaut who went green considering how much CO2 is released from a single rocket."

"Ah, that explains it. I should have known that goofball was responsible." Franziska stated shaking her head in exasperation.

I frowned at that comment as we entered the car and Franziska started it and pulled out. _Wait, that sounded like she'd meet him._

"Have you meet Clay?" I asked in confusion.

"Well ja. Are you telling me I wasn't at the launch of the HAT2?"

"But the Hat2 never…" I started then froze in realization. "Wait, Clay's alive!" I screamed apparently very loudly as it spooked Franziska into almost causing the car to skid off the road.

"God Apollo. Are you trying to kill us? And what are you talking about? Isn't Clay up in outer space in your world as well?"

 _Clay's alive?! Okay, deep breaths Apollo. That doesn't make any sense though unless Mr. Starbuck….._

"And Mr. Starbuck?" I asked tentatively.

"Up there as well. What has gotten into you?" she asked turning to me.

"In my timeline, Clay was murdered when the HAT2 incident occurred," I stated even more confused.

"What HAT2 incident? There was never anything of the sort." Franziska stated just as confused.

"But the only way that could happen was if the Phantom had been caught long before that!" I stated staring over for confirmation.

"He wasn't in your time? I guess we found a huge difference between our times. I hope that's the only one." she muttered.

"Probably not but then how did the Phantom get captured in your timeline but not in mine?" I asked.

"I don't know. Who was the prosecutor for the trial of Blackquill?"

"I don't know. I assume it was Klavier or Payne, I guess."

"Lana Skye," Franziska replied. "Another difference I suppose."

"But Lana hasn't been a prosecutor for years! Are you telling me that these two timelines are that different?!" I asked in disbelief.

 _Okay, Lana Skye was disbarred during Phoenix's fifth case so that's a pretty huge change right then and there but why? What the heck started this whole timeline divide?_

"That's rather interesting. Lana Skye until Miles took over so she should have been Chief prosecutor in your world for 11 years yet she was not? That's strange, who was the prosecutor for the SL-9 incident? " Franziska stated turning towards the college where we'd be in a few minutes.

"Edgeworth. I take it this is another case with a different prosecutor."

"Ja, Helena Fennery," Franziska muttered noticing my confusion.

'Who's she?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"In this world, she's your adopted mother," Franziska stated quietly.

I literally froze up at that statement. _But I was never adopted in my lifetime. Is that why I'm a prosecutor in this world? It has to be but then again that explains nothing. Just having a family member who is a prosecutor doesn't turn you into one. Sure Miles and Franziska did but I know Klavier and Kristoph were in different fields so it must be something else._

"By the way, we have arrived. I advise you to leave your questions until after we have investigated this case. Ja?" she stated looking at me in curiosity.

 _I would like some answers but if I don't perform my job then it will seem suspicious so let's hope I am right._

"Okay, let's go catch ourselves a killer," I stated nonchalantly as we exited the car and began our second investigation.

 **Location: University of Los Angeles**

 **Time: 10:09AM September 23rd, 2028**

 **Investigation Start:**

"So I guess we'd better head off to the main office and ask where we can find Miss Winters," I stated staring around confused.

"Well, I think that would be obvious. Why are you staring around like crazy?"

"I went to a community college to get my law degree. And I only ever took a few required courses at Ivy University but I've never been to this one. Excuse me for having no idea where to go."

"I don't know maybe the big sign that says "Office of Student Affairs"," Franziska stated sarcastically.

"Again, how should I know and geez thanks for making me feel smart," I stated as my hair drooped in embarrassment causing a chuckle from Franziska.

"Wow, he does the same thing every time he goofs up like you." she stated blushing lightly at the comment.

"That's not very reassuring…" I stated feeling more embarrassed knowing that I wasn't that different from my other self. I _t's funny but other than different memories Franziska doesn't seem uncomfortable with me. At least personality wise I can copy my other self a bit easier._

"Let's go," she said walking off towards the Student Affairs office. It didn't take long to find out where Miss Winters was currently staying and the lady even showed us the correct dorm hall.

Miss Winter's room was thankfully on the first floor in room number 8 so it was quick to find and easy to see. The hallway to it was rather barren with only white paint and white doors but thankfully it seemed most students were presumably in class.

"Let's hope she is in," I replied knocking on the door and I distinctly heard a large amount of noise as someone was scrambling inside before I heard the click and Miss Winters came out.

My first impressions of Miss Winters was that she was obviously a member of the Southern aristocrats. I don't know of many southerners that dressed in fancy brown riding clothes and holding a riding whip but my assumption was that this blond blue-eyed girl must have belonged to that group.

"Miss Winters. We are prosecutors Franziska Von Karma and Apollo Justice. We would like to ask you a few questions?" Franziska stated calmly but this Winters girl didn't seem impressed.

"Oh, what's this all about?" she stated bored-like almost as if she thought this encounter wasn't serious enough for her to care.

"Today, a professor of yours was found murdered and according to a witness's account you were that evening, correct?" I asked hoping she'd answer.

"I have no idea what Y'all are talking about so if you'll excuse me," she stated as she was about to slam the door in our faces. I quickly stuck my foot out to prevent her from doing it.

"Why you little whelp," she stated in anger before lashing out at me with the riding whip only for Franziska to whip her back. "Ouch, you filthy prosecutors. Don't you dare make me call security!" she stated heatedly.

"Sorry to inform you but we're on business now unless you want us to phone the police and report obstruction of justice. You will talk!" I stated forcefully glaring at her in a challenge.

She finally seemed mildly interested and Franziska appeared impressed.

"Fine then. What would you like to know?" she replied dully again acting bored of us.

 **Witness Questioning:**

"Why did you go to the hotel yesterday?" I asked hoping to prod her for information.

"Needed a paper checked. Thought I would do it in person," she replied maintaining her bored persona.

"How long were you there?"

"About an hour I suppose. Wasn't really paying attention." She replied.

"And what time did you leave?"

"Don't remember around 7:30 maybe? What difference does it make? I wasn't in the hotel at the time of the murder." she stated as though I was being foolish. Instantly, i felt a familiar sensation when my bracelet tightened around my wrist. _Looks like I'm on the right track._

"Miss Winters, I have another question. How did you leave the hotel?"

"What a foolish question. The front door." Again I felt my bracelet tighten against my wrist. Clearly, I was seeing something but what?

"Miss Winters I think you are lying," I stated zeroing in on her every movement soon everything faded away and only the witness remained in my vision.

"Is that so? So then, I take it you have proof?" she stated smirking at me. Now I saw her for what she was a proud little brat and I knew I could take her down.

"Direct proof no. However, I believe this object belongs to you." I replied before shouting and then presenting a piece of evidence. "Take that!"

"A bracelet? That doesn't prove anything," she replied looking unsatisfied.

"Does it now? This bracelet was used to prop the back door of Yung's hotel open. We suspect the killer used it to sneak back into the hotel. Now then, who does it belong to? The only person it can be is You Miss Winters!" I shouted.

Still looking unperturbed, "does it now? Please, that cheap piece of jewelry can't prove anything."

"I'm afraid not. You see you seem to be forgetting something."

"Oh really," Winters said eyebrow raised in mild interest.

"And what would that be Apollo?" Franziska mildly encouraged.

"DNA," I replied simply and saw a bit of sweat trickle on Winter's face.

"What?" she asked trying to keep calm.

"A bracelet is almost always worn and if I'm correct there should be traces of DNA on this bracelet and we both know who will match this." I then yelled. "You Miss Winters!"

"Ugh!" she said flinching at the accusation. "Circumstantial evidence," she muttered.

"We'll find out won't we?" I stated the question.

"How pray tell will you do that?" she said before looking slightly scared at my smug face.

"Searching your room," I said and I could see slight panic on her face.

"You don't have the authority-"

"Police don't need warrants if they believe that the evidence might be removed before they can investigate. I have enough suspicion to account for that and demand to investigate your room!" I yelled.

Instantly she made to knock me away but Franziska grabbed her just in time before pulling out her whip skillfully tying her arms behind her back.

"You little cunt! You can't do this!"

"Unfortunately, I can. An attempted assault of a prosecutor is enough of a warrant for arrest and thanks to that as long as we phone a detective to detain you we now have reasonable suspicion to search your room." Franziska stated proudly.

"Humph. Whatever I have no problem with you two searching my room," she stated smirking wickedly. "Too bad for you even with all the evidence you can muster it changes nothing unless you can convince that idiot judge I'm guilty."

"Are you confessing?!" I asked in surprise.

"Please, I have nothing to fear. Now if this was the South that'd be different but here criminals can get away with their crimes with ease."

"What does she mean by that?" I asked Franziska in confusion.

"I really do need to explain things to you later." Franziska mouthed trying not to say anything suspicious out loud despite that the girl looked pleased.

"Looks like you have a bit of amnesia Mr. Prosecutor. All the better for me. There's no way a slut like her and a worthless yellow like you can ever take me down." she then laughed maniacally.

Franziska kicked her in fury and then yelled, "Call the detectives to arrest her before you have to arrest me for murdering this bitch!" she yelled looking murderously at the racist woman in her grasp.

"I'm shaking in my boots. Like I said you guys are wasting your time. So long as you are in this dark little world the light of truth will be impossible to find." she stated cryptically.

 _I'd better call the police now cause if looks could kill everyone in 5 feet of Franziska would be dead right now._

 **Court Evidence and Notes:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Apollo Justice-That's me. I am a rookie defense lawyer from an alternative world. In this world, I'm a rather famous prosecutor that is currently dating Franziska Von Karma, the prosecutor prodigy.**

 **Miles Edgeworth-Mr. Wright's old friend and a great asset when I need access to a case. He is the current chief prosecutor for the LA police.**

 **Phoenix Wright- My mentor who taught me everything about life in the courtroom. Since I entered this strange new world, I have yet to encounter him. I wonder if he is a prosecutor now?**

 **Athena Cykes- My latest coworker who I had worked with before moving to Khura'in. I wonder what became of her in this world?**

 **Trucy Wright- My sister and old assistant. I have yet to meet her since my accident this morning.**

 **Thalassa Gramarye- My birth mother whom I am still angry at. When I tried to flee from her, I accidentally banged myself against a banister and woke up here. I have yet to meet her yet.**

 **Franziska Von Karma- An infamous prosecutor from Germany know for her icy exterior and hard whip. However, this Franziska has shown me her softer size. My alternative self is her boyfriend and the prosecutor she works with the most in this world.**

 **Detective Gumshoe- a decent detective known for his major mistakes. He's the lead detective on the current case.**

 **Eleanor Sunday- a friend of the victim and a witness to the crime. She spent all night in her room and was the last known person to see the victim alive. She's an English professor at the University of Louisiana who brought students over to encourage Multiculturalism and unity.**

 **Aurora Summers- the victim and vice-head of the English department at the University of New Orleans. She was last seen playing a game with Eleanor and was found by that same person the next day strangled.**

 **Vera Winters- A student from the English department and was believed to have been at the crime scene. Based on our current leads and evidence, she currently stands as our prime suspect in the murder of Aurora Summers.**

 **Miss Winters-?**

 **Evidence:**

 **Gramarye Bracelet- My bracelet which is a Gramarye heirloom for some reason it was in this apartment that is apparently 'mine'.**

 **Prosecutor's Badge- This is the badge issued to prosecutors that I found with my bracelet, however, I have yet to find the prosecutor this one was issued to. Miles seems to think I am one so could this be my badge?!**

 **Apartment Keys- These are the keys to the apartment I was found in. They were found in the dining room where I usually keep mine….**

 **Cellphone- A new cell phone, the kind always wanted but is too expensive for me to pay for with my meager salary. However, it is both my taste and even has my usual password.**

 **Bus Pass- A bus ticket that allows a person access to any bus in LA. Prosecutors receive a free one as one of their perks.**

 **Blue scarf- One of Dr. Summer's scarves and supposedly the murder weapon yet there's no blood on it despite the dried blood near it.**

 **Chessboard- The chessboard that the victim played chess with Miss Sunday for some reason there's blood around it but not on it.**

 **Broken Laptop- This is Dr. Summer's laptop whoever killed her wanted this thing destroyed. The hardware has been smashed to smithereens.**

 **Student papers- Papers that Dr. Summer must have been grading or studying for some reason. There's no way to tell if any are missing.**

 **Bracelet- A simply decorated bracelet found near the back alley exit. It was used to prop open the door. I wonder who used it?**

 **Black Knight- A black knight chess piece that has Eleanor's fingerprints. Yet all the chess pieces in Dr. Summer's room are accounted for...**

 **Logic Cards:**

 **Cause of Death- the victim died by strangulation**

 **Victim Profile - Dr. Summers was an English professor and vice-head of her English department. Perhaps that's a reason why she died?**

 **Witness testimony- Eleanor's testimony confirms the victim was alive until around 10 pm the night of the murder. Eleanor was awake in her room grading papers until 12 am. I don't know if there is a way to determine if she truly was there all night.**

 **time of discovery- the body was found at 6 am so the victim died after either 8 pm or 10 pm and before 6 am (according to the times on Eleanor's watch)**

 **time of death?- The victim died sometime after either 8 pm or 10 pm. Until we know if Eleanor's watch is correct, I can't confirm her time of death.**

 **Blood Stains- Blood stains are all over the floor. I wonder where they came from and why there's none on the murder weapon or chessboard.**

 **Silk Scarf- One of Miss Sunday's scarves, it seems to have vanished into thin air.**

 **Victim Photo- A photo of the victim who was found strangled in her room. There are clear signs of being struck by hard leather and rather bloody wounds suggesting she was whipped before her death. Who would be cruel enough to whip a defenseless woman like that?**


	17. TST Investigation IV DAAJ

**Hooray, I finished the investigation. Now I have to explain things. 1. Towards the end of this chapter, yes I do use exposition to finally explain the AU timeline but as my fine readers may notice I will cover those AU trials in flashbacks so I'm going to show them just not right now. And now for the more complicated explanation thing. 2. I have decided which trial I will cover as canonically trial 2 but here's where things get complicated. This story, for the most part, is not a crossover story (there will be slight crossover in the story but mostly it will be referencing characters and plots that happen outside the story that are the cause of the storyline but I'm focusing on the effects of these things way more. Later down the road, I will change the plot synopsis to mention very slight crossover is involved). However, the one trial I'm planning making is basically a crossover between Pheonix Wright and Clue and switching this whole story to the crossover over one trial seems kinda silly. Thus, I have decided to make a separate story for the 2nd trial over on the crossover section of Fanfiction. So after I finish the flashbacks and trial I will create a crossover with the exact same name as this story. This trial called Turnabout of Boardgames will follow a similar plot to the 1985 film Clue with different motives and a different killer (only one victim as well) and will focus more on character interaction rather than plots relevant to the main characters. After I finish that trial, I will move back to this story to continue with the remaining trials. Don't worry I'll remind everyone about this and leave warnings over on the other story. I apologize if this seems weird or anything but hey just think of it as a DLC case and it will be fine. To find it either go to my wall to see my stories or go to crossover and search games for Clue (which has very few crossovers) and bing bada boom you'll find very quickly as it will probably be the first crossover story made between the two on this site. Anyways, now that explanation is over, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I do not own the complete turnabout or the rights to Ace attorney, I will post the trial in sets of chapters so start with the one with the earliest roman numeral and go forward from there, and like or review this story giving me your honest feedback (no flames but still honesty is the best policy). Enjoy!**

Calling the police was easy and much to my surprise they were here in 15 minutes to arrest Miss Vera Winters and the all the while she kept saying how she was looking forward to our humiliation in court. But with her gone, I breathed in relief slightly now we could focus more on investigating then questioning a hostile witness.

 _Even as a prosecutor, question people is still not an easy feet. Oh well, let's hope my theory was right and Miss Winters is the killer._

"Now that the foolish fool is out of the way. Let us see what lies inside her room." Franziska stated still looking peeved.

"She only tried kicked me. Look there's not even a bruise." I stated lifting my pant leg to show there was nothing there. "Besides I'm not your Apollo so why care."

"Different soul. Same body. I won't have you put him into a cast before he gets his body back!" Franziska yelled before blushing at the statement.

"Okay, if you say so," I said holding my hands up in defeat.

 _But what if our souls are the exact same? Is she legitimately worried about me or 'him'?_

On that note, i hurried to open the door before she responded. I was greeted with a rather standard college room. The only unique thing about this room was the clear obsession this woman had with horses. Posters of famous jockeys and pictures of horses scattered everywhere including Winters' herself riding a black wild looking one across what looked like a swampy marsh.

"Why is every person I ever have to deal with have to have some quirk?" I asked myself while Franziska entered after me.

"I don't know maybe it comes with the job?" she replied smoothly as went over to a fancy looking vanity and began opening the side drawers.

"Then maybe I should have become an astronaut like clay. Oh wait, then I'd have to deal with Dr. Cosmos and his segway running away every once a while. I remember that one time where he flew down the steps and crashed into an air tank because Clay said something about the Russians beating us into space…. Yeah, I'd rather be a lawyer than working with a man who could run you over at any moment."

"You clearly haven't meet Gumshoe. Once he tried to rush over to a crime scene that happened to be on a street and he almost hit me. Unfortunately for him, he was the one who ended up in the hospital for his stupidity." Franziska proclaimed with me looking at her in slight apprehension. "Oh come on you knock a man out once with your whip and everyone assumes that act of violence means you're a violent person. He swerved the car at the last minute and crashed into a wooden fence and had to go get the hundreds of splinters removed from his face without killing him."

"Wow, that's kinda sad. Save a person's life and then get punished for it." I stated deciding to get started and began examining the bed area. It took only a few minutes before I felt something hard under the mattress.

"Found something!" I yelled pulling out a hard object. It was a chess box with a picture of an identical chessboard to the one found at the crime scene.

"Interesting. What is inside?" Franziska stated as I opened it and shook out a rather bloody looking chess board and pieces.

"Either Miss Winters was doing some really weird and kinky stuff with this board or it's the board that should have been at the crime scene," I stated taking note of it.

"Officer!" Franziska yelled and without further ado, a scared officer appearing standing rigidly in military fashion. "Have this evidence sent at once to forensics." she barked.

"Yes ma'am." he saluted her after taking the chess board away.

 **Bloody Chessboard added to Evidence**

"Did you find anything?" I asked hoping for something else.

"Either than almost 7 riding whips? No. What foolish fool carries around several riding whips? You only need one." she exclaimed.

"You only say that because you carry around one," I muttered letting my hair drop in exasperation tired of fearing a whipping every 5 seconds.

"That stung besides this is for protection." Franziska defended.

"And hitting everyone in sight? You're lucky that you are a prosecutor otherwise you'd be arrested for assault."

"Ah but that's the perks of being a prosecutor something you'll learn about." Franziska flourished her arm elegantly at the statement.

"Such as?" I asked curiously.

"Favoritism from the judge, free bus commutes, snap your fingers and the police will appear within a second, and you have the entire police force on your side. Who wants to be a filthy defense lawyer when being a prosecutor is better in every way." she arrogantly proclaimed.

"At least having the judge on my side may be a nice change of pace." I looked hopefully.

"Just be careful. The defense has nothing to lose." she cryptically stated.

"Huh?" I stated confused but she shook her head.

"Sorry. I'll explain later let's finish up this investigation." she then returned to the other side of the room opening more drawers. "Argh, there's nothing useful in here!" frustration evident in her voice.

"Why what's in all those drawers?"

"Some foolish jewelry and accessories." she muttered pulling out a bunch of silver rings.

"Wait a minute. If that bracelet is Miss Winters then shouldn't she have an accessory to compliment it? Maybe they both could have the same mineral content or the same maker proving that bracelet is hers." Silence fell as Franziska smacked her head.

"Wie könnte ich so dumm sein? Warum habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht?" (Why didn't I think about that? How could I be so stupid?) as she began searching and turned up a bracelet that was literally a twin of the one I currently have.

"I think that answers my suggestion," I muttered filing it away into my bag of evidence.

 **Evidence collected: Silver rings**

"I don't see anything else worthy of note," Franziska muttered. "I suppose that should be enough to convince the judge of her guilt. Shall we go back to your place and review the case?"

"I suppose we should. Thanks by the way." I said blushing in embarrassment.

"For what?"

"For helping me with the investigation and also for taking me to my other self's apartment," I stated embarrassed as I rubbed my head with my hand and continued blushing.

"Well, then you should properly thank me," Franziska stated in a husky tone earning me a confused look.

"How do I th-" I began before being interrupted by Franziska's lips brushing over mine before totally dominating my every thought and muscle as she gave me a lot of tongue.

I stood totally rigid in shock as Franziska smiled gleefully. "Still an herbivore of a man when it comes to kisses I see. He could never see them coming but one mention of going to bed and he turned into one fiery dragon. I hope one day to see you show me that courage and heat." she stated sexily before walking away with a click clack of her boots with all the elegance of an aristocrat.

 _Where the hell am I? I thought as I sunk to my knees in complete surprise._

 **Investigation Complete**

After about a 30-minute lapse (half of which was Franziska dragging the currently frozen Apollo across campus, the arrived back at Apollo's apartment. This is when Franziska grabbed a bucket and one cold shower later Apollo awoke with a jolt.

"Who what where when and how?" he yelped coming back to his senses.

"Me with the bucket in your apartment after a half hour trying to awaken a stunned male who apparently was never kissed before."

"Hey, I've been kissed before." he cried back in indignation.

"Oh really and who is this other person you are referring to and don't say, Clay, because that was him practicing for when he lost his virginity," Franziska muttered smirking wickedly.

"How the hel- Clay!" he yelped realizing how she found out.

"Oh I'm sure he enjoyed just as much as I did." she responded coyly while I continued sputtering in utter embarrassment.

 _ONLY because my entire life I've been a bachelor and I only got to first base with my best friend when I clearly wasn't interested…. Oh god, I really am a herbivore aren't I?_

"Hahaha." she laughed elegantly before turning serious. "I suppose that's enough messing around. Should I order some food or would rather I see if I can scrounge up something from your pantries," she responded seriously.

"Doesn't matte,." I muttered. Franziska sighed in disappointment before taking her phone into the next room calling a nearby restaurant I assume.

This allowed my favorite color to drain from my face as the embarrassed feelings ebbed away but I still felt my nerves acting up.

 _What do I do now that I'm stuck alone with a perfection obsessed prosecutor who is both dangerous and sexy at the exact same time?_

It took her only a few minutes to order whatever we'd be having for dinner. Considering the similarities between me and my other self, I wasn't worried she'd choose something light on the tongue. _Curse my strong senses. I should really stop wearing my bracelet while I eat so I don't Focus on the taste and complain about it being too spicy or salty or whatever._

Figuring that was a good idea I slipped the bracelet easily from my wrist and rubbed the now exposed area reflexively. Sometimes it feels good taking it off to massage my wrists whenever I deal with very strong reactions to lies.

Franziska had taken only a moment after ordering food to brush a loose strand of her hair before taking a seat nearby. Her perfect posture and position were both elegant and somewhat seductive considering how it made her melons all the more obvious.

"I take it you ordered me something I can stomach?" I asked jokingly.

"But, of course, only a fool would purchase something foolish enough to make you sick." Franziska with her trademark flourish stated.

"That would be Mr. Wright all right. Those cheap meals he always buys are just way too sodium rich for any diet." I replied noticing Franziska's eye twitch at the name.

"Why must you speak that fool's name with such warm sentimentality?" came an icy chill from her lips.

"Right. Well, I'm a defense lawyer in my time and well he's my boss." came my meek reply seeing Franziska's very cold anger boiling beneath her calm exterior.

"You work for the world's most idiotic fool that has ever dared to even grace the halls of justice with his foul stench and who nearly ruined your other self's life?" Franziska replied heatedly making me cringe to make myself small thinking _Hopefully she won't whip me or worse step on me like I'm dirt._

"What do you mean?" I asked despite my anxiety rising from Franziska's fury apparently having more curiosity that survival instincts in this type of situation.

"Of course you wouldn't know," she stated huffing as she became less frightening and seemed calmer in manner. _Reminder check dressing up as Franziska would be the perfect Halloween costume to scare little kids to steal their candy._

"I suppose I'd better explain from the beginning. You remember the first case involving Zak Gramarye?"

"You mean the case Mr. Wright presented false evidence correct?"

"Glad to know that isn't different. Well, ja that case is partially where it all started but there was another case too. The Ur-1 incident a year after your foolish boss was fired. Although, your world having a different prosecutor taking this case making the outcome change drastically.

"Yeah, I know that. Those two incidents caused our world to filled with corruption throughout the legal system causing massive amounts of mistrial and misery across the Western US. Most defence attorneys, prosecutors, and detectives focused on the monetary and prideful value of winning cases instead of justice for all parties which lead to millions of cases ending incorrect verdicts just to get ahead."

"Interesting. How interesting. Such a thing occurred in our world too but not quite the same."

"How so?" I asked hoping finally for answers.

"In the trial, as I mentioned earlier, Lana Skye performed as prosecutor."

"Hold it for a second. Why was Miss Skye the prosecutor? I thought she lost her badge years ago thanks to Damien Gant-"

"Who thanks to Helena Fennery your other self's adoptive mother was sentenced to life imprisonment during the SL-9 incident." I stared in amazement at that realization.

"Wait, that was different as well? Then that would suggest-"

"That Helena Fennery might be the trigger that shifted our two world's timelines it appears so. Anyways, after that trial, Lana Skye began a purge to remove corruption in the prosecution offices. This was thanks to her high rank in the police force and her ability to adapt to her new position the city council asked her to take over. During her reign as Chief Prosecutor, she managed to reverse the vile ways of the prosecution offices but unfortunately, our bad reputation continued."

"So then, Mr. Wright lost during the Graymere case and then-" realization dawned me as clear as day.

Reading my facial expression, Franziska nodded somberly. "Yes despite the efforts of Lana Skye in the Prosecutor's office and her positive reinforcement for the police department, her efforts failed to improve the situation for defense attorneys. As we both know, the city had made budget cuts on the defense teams thus only agencies with high win rates earn any much money and that's only based on how much they win or if the defendant cannot afford legal assistance for their trial. Also, most clients only pay when they win a trial and skip out on the bills thus leaving attorneys with the worst paying job in the city if you belong to a weak agency."

"And Mr. Wright was one of the last attornies embodying hope that you don't need to cheat to win a trial so when he got caught with that evidence, both the public and defence attorneys would have lost faith causing massive amounts of corruption caused by Defence attorneys need to survive because if they lose they don't get the money to pay for a roof over their heads let alone food for their stomachs." I finished feeling sick at the thought. _That's the tough thing about being an attorney in America. Until I decided to become an Attorney overseas, I depended mainly on my clients willingness to pay and Trucy/Mr. Wright and later Athena's hospitality to share their profits to just keep my two room apartment and enough to eat for survival._

"Exactly. That's what happened here in California due to one foolish ruling nearly 40 years ago and then this foolish corruption spread until all states west of Texas and Oklahoma, the two closest Southern court system states, were corrupted and resulted in most cases having corruption from the defense bench double. Crime has begun to rise as people now have more to gain from the higher stakes of being sent to jail and better odds of being pardoned of a crime which thanks to double jury makes the guilty untouchable. And overall a giant mess." Franziska sighed. _Wow, that sounds bad almost like how the amount of falsified evidence and testimony quadrupled during our so called Dark Age of the Law and 9 out of ten 10 cases involved some form of corruption from any of the three sides (before it was only 3 out of every 10 cases). But wait what does that have to do with Mr. Wright?_

"Wait, then why are you so mad at Phoenix then? How did he almost ruin my career?" I asked in confusion.

"After seeing your hero fall from grace, you lost the will to defend and then seeing the grand display that Lana Skye performed during the Phantom case you decided to become a prosecutor. Then you took on a case where the police suspected your "boss" of murder and later the second trial involving the vile man Kristoph Gavin….." Franziska looked upset again at this memory.

"And?"

"He attempted to get you to use falsified evidence and jurors who would be inclined to vote against Kristoph to ensure that man received the death sentence." she stated emotionlessly.

"What?" I stated knowing perfectly well what evidence she talked about feeling the mild sting of betrayal rear it's ugly head.

"You didn't know That foolish man gave you a falisfied card meant to ensure Kristoph a guilty verdict?"

"No, I knew about that. He kinda admitted it after the trial…" I said carefully.

"And the jurors? Did you know one of the selected jurors was the thought to be dead wife of the man Kristoph killed?

"Wait what?!" I said color draining from my face making Franziska notice my pallor go several shades of white.

"Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" she asked concerning.

No way. I suspected he knew a long time but even before the trial of Vera Misham? And wait a minute did she just say he attempted to place her as a juror? In this timeline, it makes sense because the prosecution office is more reliable and they don't require an outside man to take the helm… but in my timeline….

"Apollo?" Franziska muttered gently looking even more concerned.

"Lamiroir. You're telling me Mr. Wright tried to place her among the jury?"

"Yes, but how do you know that?"

"Lamiroir or Thalassa Gramarye was the mother of Pheonix's adoptive daughter and he tried to place her as an unbiased juror."

"What is your point?" she said still not seeing the picture.

"Thalassa Gramarye was married once before to a stage performer named Jove Justice."

"Jove Justice?" Franziska's brain was in overdrive as the realization dawned on her.

"She was my birth mother and I think my boss might have used her to rig the trial of Vera Misham in my favor," I whispered the shocking possible reality shaking slightly worried that this time his betrayal might be one he can't bluff his way out of….

 **Flashbacks: SL-9 Trial Helena, Turnabout Trump Prosecutor Apollo, Turnabout Succession (Pheonix's disbarment) Prosecutor Apollo and UR-1 Trial Lana (see the chapter titled after these trials to see the AU version of these trials)**

 **Court Evidence and Notes:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Apollo Justice- That's me. I am a rookie defense lawyer from an alternative world. In this world, I'm a rather famous prosecutor that is currently dating Franziska Von Karma, the prosecutor prodigy.**

 **Miles Edgeworth-Mr. Wright's old friend and a great asset when I need access to a case. He is the current chief prosecutor for the LA police.**

 **Phoenix Wright- My mentor who taught me everything about life in the courtroom. Since I entered this strange new world, I have yet to encounter him. I wonder if he is a prosecutor now?**

 **Athena Cykes- My latest coworker who I had worked with before moving to Khura'in. I wonder what became of her in this world?**

 **Trucy Wright- My sister and old assistant. I have yet to meet her since my accident this morning.**

 **Thalassa Gramarye- My birth mother whom I am still angry at. When I tried to flee from her, I accidentally banged myself against a banister and woke up here. I have yet to meet her yet.**

 **Franziska Von Karma- An infamous prosecutor from Germany know for her icy exterior and hard whip. However, this Franziska has shown me her softer size. My alternative self is her boyfriend and the prosecutor she works with the most in this world.**

 **Detective Gumshoe- a decent detective known for his major mistakes. He's the lead detective on the current case.**

 **Eleanor Sunday- a friend of the victim and a witness to the crime. She spent all night in her room and was the last known person to see the victim alive. She's an English professor at the University of Louisiana who brought students over to encourage Multiculturalism and unity.**

 **Aurora Summers- the victim and vice-head of the English department at the University of New Orleans. She was last seen playing a game with Eleanor and was found by that same person the next day strangled.**

 **Vera Winters- A student from the English department and was believed to have been at the crime scene. Based on our current leads and evidence, she currently stands as our prime suspect in the murder of Aurora Summers.**

 **Miss Winters-?**

 **Evidence:**

 **Gramarye Bracelet- My bracelet which is a Gramarye heirloom for some reason it was in this apartment that is apparently 'mine'.**

 **Prosecutor's Badge- This is the badge issued to prosecutors that I found with my bracelet, however, I have yet to find the prosecutor this one was issued to. Miles seems to think I am one so could this be my badge?!**

 **Apartment Keys- These are the keys to the apartment I was found in. They were found in the dining room where I usually keep mine….**

 **Cellphone- A new cell phone, the kind always wanted but is too expensive for me to pay for with my meager salary. However, it is both my taste and even has my usual password.**

 **Bus Pass- A bus ticket that allows a person access to any bus in LA. Prosecutors receive a free one as one of their perks.**

 **Blue scarf- One of Dr. Summer's scarves and supposedly the murder weapon yet there's no blood on it despite the dried blood near it.**

 **Chess board- The chess board that the victim played chess with Miss Sunday for some reason there's blood around it but not on it.**

 **Broken Laptop- This is Dr. Summer's laptop whoever killed her wanted this thing destroyed. The hardware has been smashed to smithereens.**

 **Student papers- Papers that Dr. Summer must have been grading or studying for some reason. There's no way to tell if any are missing.**

 **Bracelet- A simply decorated bracelet found near the back alley exit. It was used to prop open the door. I wonder who used it?**

 **Black Knight- A black knight chess piece that has Eleanor's fingerprints. Yet all the chess pieces in Dr. Summer's room are accounted for...**

 **Bloody Chess board- A bloody chessboard which the detectives are analyzing to find out if it's the victim's blood. Hidden in Vera Winters' dorm room.**

 **Silver rings- A pair of silver rings that appear to be part of a set. Their style and composition appear to match the bracelet found in the back alley of the hotel.**

 **Logic Cards:**

 **Cause of Death- the victim died by strangulation**

 **Victim Profile - Dr. Summers was an English professor and vice-head of her English department. Perhaps that's a reason why she died?**

 **Witness testimony- Eleanor's testimony confirms the victim was alive until around 10 pm the night of the murder. Eleanor was awake in her room grading papers until 12 am. I don't know if there is a way to determine if she truly was there all night.**

 **time of discovery- the body was found at 6 am so the victim died after either 8 pm or 10 pm and before 6 am (according to the times on Eleanor's watch)**

 **time of death?- The victim died sometime after either 8 pm or 10 pm. Until we know if Eleanor's watch is correct, I can't confirm her time of death.**

 **Blood Stains- Blood stains are all over the floor. I wonder where they came from and why there's none on the murder weapon or chess board.**

 **Silk Scarf- One of Miss Sunday's scarves, it seems to have vanished into thin air.**

 **Victim Photo- A photo of the victim who was found strangled in her room. There are clear signs of being struck by hard leather and rather bloody wounds suggesting she was whipped before her death. Who would be cruel enough to whip a defenseless woman like that?**

Note: Whoops, I should really watch cases more often. I completely forgot about the whole whacking Pheonix earlier about the card issue so I toned down the betrayal feeling and switched it to the jury situation. Now this one has no definitive proof on it. It's just based on the theory that juror 6 of the last trial in Apollo Justice had to have been Lamioire based on how that juror feels they cannot accurately vote due to their indirect ties to the murder but Pheonix claims it's okay bringing into question whether she was a truly unbiased juror (which then might explain why the jury system failed and how we ended up back to square one in Dual Destinies). Anyways, I apologize for that inaccuracy and have since updated with a correct version of this scene. Hopefully, I will remember to pay more attention to the cases in the long run especially since I'm going to have a field day re-imagining 4 or so cases in the AU flashbacks. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and please read review like or whatever and I will get back with the trial sometime in the future.


	18. TST Trial I DAAJ

**Okay, I've been lazy but here at long last is the trial and surprise I brought in a jury hahaha. Even I didn't know I would write in a jury trial but I did. Anyway, I'll post the 2nd half of the trial in a day or two to ensure that this half is read and don't worry this is finally done for the 1st trial all I have left to write up is the interlude chapter(s?) and the flashbacks then we'll move on to case two. Please remember I won't be posting that trial in this story and will instead have it written out over in a crossover story due to the fact I'm borrowing th plot of clue although now that I've seen the VCR version of clue I'm wondering if I should do that instead of the movie as the crossover. Ah well, we'll know when I decide anyway please enjoy this new chapter for Apollo Justice Ace prosecutor, remember this is influenced by the Complete Turnabout and the game series comes from and please note slight crossover territory will occur but nothing as major as Turnabout of Boardgames will be as soon as it is written. But enough stalling, I hope you enjoy. C:**

 **Location: Prosecutor Lounge No. 6**

 **Time: September 24th 9:00 AM**

"Apollo. Are you sure you want to go out there today? Had I know talking about your mother-" Franziska asked the 3rd time today in concern. I had a rough night but despite Franziska's surprising gentleness I had prepared for work today without any problems

We were currently sitting in the quiet courthouse in one of the prosecutor lounges. They looked like mirror images to the defense lounges except the furniture was obviously more comfortable and the artwork was far older and more authentic than the cheaper knockoffs I used to stare at before each trial began.

 _Ironic. The scariest prosecutor to ever enter court is concerned about someone's emotional state…. Whatever Mr. Wright has done, I can't let that stop me performing my duties even if I'm not a prosecutor. I can worry about this after the trial and if no when I get back, I will have to ask him upfront about this whole mess. I don't want to suspect foul play but if he did do that that's twice he's abused my trust and I won't be so lenient this time… after all, I can't assume the reason he hid my birth mother was to cover his tracks to ensure Kristoph Gavin was sentenced to death. Even if that devil deserved it, I will not accept that the ends justified the means in this case even if it was for the right reasons._

As these thoughts poured through my mind like cold water waking my brain with emotion, I smiled my usual smile and said. "Don't worry. I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!" I yelped but in a much more normal tone of voice causing Franziska to smile slightly.

 _He always does the same thing. No matter the circumstance he'd just smile and wave away his emotional distress to find the truth or to cheer up his friends._

"Sounds like someone's confident. I hear the defense attorney for this case is dangerous to play against so I hope y'all are prepared." came the voice of the Southerner we meet yesterday.

Despite being summoned to court at 8:30 in the morning and then scolded by Franziska for being a few minutes late, she looked ready for court. She wore a white blouse the reached up past her elbows with a simple black jacket that was wrapped over top. I asked about the strange crest on her jacket that was blue and bronze with a large eagle within the crest and she said something about a Hogwarts house. Upon her waist, she wore a long black skirt that sparkled and shimmered like the night sky when she walked and simple black heels that held white magnolias upon the tips. Within her hair, she wore a barrette with a blue orchid (she said it was the twin of her sister's) that held her hair back elegantly. Overall, she looked like a southern lady sitting upright while waiting to enter the courtroom. Heck, she even tucked her left leg underneath the other like she was royalty.

"Athena Cykes. She's a nuisance. Using that talent of hers, she has managed to drive innocents to confess crimes they never committed. And thanks to some rather naive judges, her skills at reading people go unchecked allowing her claims to appear as fact." Franziska muttered.

 _Now that you mention it why does the judge allow Athena to use Widget? Only she can read the data correctly and she can claim whatever the heck she wants about a contradictory emotion and none of us can prove it since only she can hear the emotions of the heart. Hell, even my sense of hearing isn't good enough to confirm what emotion she is hearing to prove her statements accurate._

"Let's just hope that our evidence will speak louder than her psychology. " I stated hopefully.

"Remember when one has nothing to lose they are the most dangerous of enemies. It won't be easy to beat a fool bent with only something to gain."

 _Yeah, wages for lawyers are not known to be great in the Western US and knowing that means Athena's literal life is at stake if she doesn't have a second source of income meaning she'll be on the top of her game to crush me. Gulp well let's hope she isn't a worse enemy than she is a friend. Speaking of friends._

"Are none of the prosecutor's available to wish us luck?" I asked wondering why the lobby was so empty.

"You rarely lose Apollo so there's such thing as wishing you luck. Besides, Miles is busy running the prosecutor's office, his apprentice Faraday is booked for 5 cases this week, Debeste is busy dealing with all his backlog of paperwork the fool, the Galviner is busy with his current concerts and dealing with 2 tough cases over in Seattle, and the other fools not worth mentioning are busy doing whatever work Miles can assign them to get them out of his hair. Last week, one of them called him Ma'am and he's still ticked off with the fresh rookies." Franziska replied smoothly.

"And Miss Skye, 'my' mentor?"

"I don't know. She's busy all the time I know that so probably dealing with state affairs." Franziska replied smoothly.

"Wait you forgot my other self's adoptive mother," I stated noticing her lack of mentioning that one person.

"Helena, you mean? She is Themis Law school's current instructor for the prosecution courses. She is usually preparing lessons or teaching unless Miles assigns her cases for practical demonstrations for upperclassmen."

"Oh okay. You two are on first name basis?" I asked confused.

"She helped show me that perfection is not always winning. As such, I see fit to speak her first name rather than her full name like most of my colleagues."

"How did she do that?"

"I saw one of her trials after that trial with Engarde. She did several things incorrectly and when I confronted her about her strategy she stated 'Perfection is a star in the sky beautiful yet always outside our reach. Try as we might we have yet to reach it so we must settle for what we can. In a trial, that is to find the person who committed an atrocity and send them where they belong. Whether it be the suspect or a witness, the fact I know that one less criminal will be locked away means I had achieved something worthwhile. That is the perfection I seek in a trial to find the guilty and ensure they face the justice of Themis.'"

"It was then Apollo I realized that deep down she was right and my father was wrong about his perfection. Perfection is to each person something different. I can never reach my father's ideal version of perfection but I can strive for my own something separate from my father that I and I alone can achieve."

"Wow, that's." I said unable to finish in awe.

"A hard learned lesson but one that needed to be taught," Franziska said sadly. "I just wish papa could have learned it from his demise."

"Ahem." a voice rang out and Franziska looked up mildly irritated.

"What?" she stated then blinked realizing it was the bailiff.

"Sir and madam. It is time please follow me to the courtroom at once," he stated beginning to walk us into the courtroom.

"You ready?" Franziska whispered.

"I am," I stated as I entered the courtroom for the first time as a prosecutor.

 **Location: Courtroom 6**

 **Time: September 24th 9:30 AM**

The sensation that everything was backward first came to my mind as me and Franziska stood behind the Prosecution stand. The entire courtroom already filled with the usual audience of people that either have the day off have nothing better to do or have online jobs so they multitask during the proceedings as many people enjoy watching trials for some reason. Everything, for the most part, was familiar but one thing was kinda strange.

"Um, Franziska?" I whispered in confusion pointing towards the judge's stand. "What exactly is that for?"

The object I spoke of was a long bench with six empty seats that stood in front of the judge's seat. The bench held paper, pens, and what appeared to be a machine hooked up to the monitors and two buttons in front of each seat.

"What do you mean? Have you never performed a jury trial before?" Franziska muttered back confused.

"Wait a minute. In my timeline, the state of CA never adopted a jury system…. This can't be good." I stated with Franziska looking nervous.

"Well well. We meet again Mr. Justice. I hope you have your A game today because I'm here to crush you!" I heard a new yet familiar voice shout out this information before making a loud sound of punching their hand in a very energetic manner.

I turned around to stare in surprise at the sight of Athena Cykes. She still held an energetic aura despite the vast differences in attire. Unlike my Athena, this Athena's wardrobe was way less eccentric and more down to earth. She wore a formal white blouse, black jacket, and a yellow tie but I could notice some characteristics most people wouldn't notice. Her hair wasn't in that uselessly long ponytail instead it was a rather short ponytail that seemed oily as though it wasn't washed regularly. I could tell the jacket wasn't brand new and was very well used while the blouse clearly had distinct wrinkles from being unable to iron them out. Her energy didn't hide her eyes had well covered-up dark spots as though she had trouble sleeping and her frame while not deathly skinny certainly showed she only ate enough to be healthy but not to fulfill all want of food.

 _I guess this Athena doesn't have a decent wage and if defense attorneys have a bad rep over here naturally she wouldn't have her second income to make up the difference. No one wants therapy sessions from someone who only cares about saying what people want to earn a couple of quick bucks._

"This trial has yet to begin Miss Athena Cykes. Remember don't become overconfident or it will be your downfall."

"As if I'm afraid, I've got nothing to lose besides it looks like your partner is going to need help today. I heard about his accident and I'd be happy to give him a therapy session if his brain is suffering from the trauma." She stated so sweetly that one might believe her but I could see in her eyes that all she was looking for was an easy target to manipulate in her favor.

 _Even if I didn't feel wary about this Athena, I still wouldn't want her to give me a therapy session. Especially not since the last time, she managed to convince me to tell her about that one time I got drunk and ran around Walmart yelling something magic and they're delicious. Needless to say, I was called a leprechaun for a week and everyone kept putting this green hat on my head._

"No thank you," I said plainly.

"Aw you're no fun but no matter my victory will be assured."

I was about to ask about that when I heard the bailiff call out.

"All rise for his honor!" he said and true to his word a familiar judge appeared to seat himself in the judge's stand.

"Welcome everyone to today's trial and please be seated. Will the following people please step down to stand as for today's jurors for the trial of Miss Vera Winters? Miss Eliza Young, Miss Kira Bore, Mr. Daniel Kuso, Madam Olivia Terra, Mr. William Tate, and Moussier Nathan Bernard." without a moment to spare 6 different people appeared out of nowhere occupying the 6 seats. "Are you prepared to deliberate on a person's life knowing full well they may be sentenced to life imprisonment and to uphold the laws of the Constitution in this trial of noble truth before the Lady of Justice Themis?"

A brunette with wire-rim glasses typing away sitting in the far left seat spoke up. "Yes, sir. I am prepared to record all information discussed for tonight's edition of The LA times."

 _I'm surprised how well she can multitask since she's working and listening in on the trial at the same time._

The next girl who was playing with a mask spoke next. "Is anyone from Danganronpa ready for a trial? I'm as ready as I ever will be. Just give me a second to channel a character that will work for this role."

 _Definitely, a cosplayer if I ever saw one._

A young man around Eleanor's age sniffing a bouquet of flowers sighed dreamily lost in their sweet smell. "Of course your honor. Pardon the bouquet my girlfriend sent them and I love smelling fresh cut flowers."

 _Interesting. I wonder if I give Franziska flowers._

"I prefer Forget-me-nots," Franziska stated as though reading my mind.

The older lady seated fourth with silver locks spoke next. "I have seen many trials in my day and I'm fully prepared to stand as a juror today.

 _At least she looks reliable._ I thought sweating at the guy next to her still sniffing the flowers.

"It keeps me thinking rationally. If you don't want me to make a quick judgement, I highly recommend letting me use these flowers to keep my head cool," he stated spooking me.

 _Is my face that readable today?_ My hair dropped at the thought.

"Yes. Now pay attention." Franziska stated.

"Do chickens wake us up in the morning?" the male next to her with blond hair and clothes that easily spoke of a farmer.

 _Looks like jurors are also selected from the city borders._

"Oui Oui your honor. It would be my pleasure to deliver justice today." an obviously French man stated.

 _God, he looks like a stereotypical French mine with that black beret and black and white clothes though he isn't wearing makeup and is thankfully not mining me._

"Very good. Now then let the trial of Miss Vera Winters begin. I trust the defense and prosecution are ready?"

"Of course your honor. I'm ready to defend my client till my last breath." Athena repeated the loud punching of her hand once more.

"Er, the de-prosecution is ready your honor," I stated cursing at almost saying defense.

"Oh, Mr. Justice. I heard you had a rather nasty fall. I didn't expect you to appear in court anytime soon." the judge stated with evident concern.

"I'm fine your honor." I replied in my usual manner.

"Very well then. Mr. Justice, please begin with your opening statement."

"Of course," I stated then breathed in deeply. _You can do this just breathe in and out and don't let your emotions distract you. If this is anything like my Athena who hears practically every emotion, my doubt will be my undoing. Then again she doesn't notice every emotion with that machine which begs the question whether doubt is actually detectable by Widget._

"Just a few days ago, an exchange program between the University of LA and the University of New Orleans occurred. Amongst the students, there were two professors in charge of the group: Miss Eleanor Sunday and Miss Aurora Summers both English professors at the university."

"Ah, I remember when I earned my own English BA years ago. Such a wonderful profession and such insightful professors I had back then." the judge muttered to himself.

"Yet despite the warm welcome they received, a couple of nights ago one of them was found dead. Our victim Miss Aurora Summers was found in her room apparently strangled to death by one of her own scarves."

"Hold it. Apparently, Mr. Justice, it sounds as if you aren't sure." Athena interrupted picking up on my uncertain wording.

"We have received an autopsy report stating that the bruising on her neck definitely matches that of some cloth being used and based on police observations this scarf was the most likely weapon to be used. I am merely addressing the possibility that a different scarf could have been used during the crime."

"A wise call from a yet wiser prosecutor." muttered juror 1 as she seemed to be taking notes.

"Continue Mr. Justice." the judge replied.

"Yes, after a thorough investigation, we concluded that the most likely candidate to have murdered the victim was Miss Vera Winters. And today we wish to prove it." I replied with strong conviction.

"A good start. Let's hope that idiot of a detective can prevent himself from being even more foolish than before." Franziska whispered.

"Very well then. You may call your first witness." the judge replied.

"The prosecution would like to call Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand to testify his findings concerning the case." I answered back.

"Very well. Bailiff bring out the good detective." the judge banged his gavel and within a minute a worried looking detective constantly glancing at Franziska as though she is going to eat him alive.

"Witness state your name and occupation." Franziska barked.

"Detective Gumshoe sir." he yipped clearly nervous while I sweat dropped. _Athena's going to have a field day with this officer._

"Now now. Detective, there's no need to worry about the big bad prosecutor. Please tell us all we need to know about the crime." Athena sweetly responded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes which twitched in annoyance to the man's clearly irrational emotions.

"Yes, tell us what you know." the cosplayer said and I blinked in confusion since she was wearing a lilac wig while holding a detective stance. _Why is this town filled with weirdos?_

"Yes, ma'am thank you ma'am." the detective blushed at the fake sweetness from the defense attorney.

 **Witness Testimony:**

 _The police department received a call around 6 am from Miss Yung at the Young Hotel that a murder occurred._

 _Once we arrived at the crime scene, we determined the victim was strangled at around 10 pm._

 _No one saw anyone suspicious around the time of the murder._

 _After a thorough investigation, Prosecutor Justice found evidence that without a doubt proves the defendant killed the victim._

"Hmm. You seem certain the defendant is the killer."

"Hell yeah sir. Prosecutor Justice is awesome. No doubt he found the scum who killed an innocent woman." Gumshoe stated heatedly.

"Calm down Mr. Gumshoe. You sound a bit overzealous right now and that might inhibit your ability to think clearly. Now then what evidence would you be referring to?"

"He's referring to a chessboard and a bracelet found at the scene of the crime. According to a witness, she and the victim were playing a game before the murder but this chessboard found at the crime scene is completely free of blood. Meanwhile, this bracelet was found wedged in the back door of the hotel. The door is one-way so it was used to prop it open explaining why the body deteriorated because the furnace was forced to keep running. This door was no doubt used by the killer to sneak back in the hotel."

"Objection. None of this evidence proves my client was the one to take that chess board or used that bracelet." Athena smirked trying to find a hole in my argument.

"Objection! Sorry, Miss Cykes we did find evidence. Thanks to our lab testing on some jewelry from Miss Winters we found they are made of the same alloy used in jewelry often sold in southern shops. And as for the chessboard, we also found another interesting piece of evidence a black knight near the back entrance yet our scene's chess board had all its pieces."

"So what?" Athena challenged hoping to make me play my cards.

"Miss Winter's had a chessboard missing a knight." I could hear the audience now picking up in whispers. "But that's not the strange thing. What is so strange is…" I breathed heavily before banging the desk. "Is why the victim's blood was all over it."

Instantly the crowd and the jury erupted in comments about the evidence. The jury itself was looking warily at Miss Winters like she was the killer that I know she is.

"Hold it! There was no mentioning of the victim bleeding. She was strangled to death."

"Sorry about that pal. It's in the autopsy report. Miss Winters was struck by a whip like object that caused external bleeding which is why the chess board was so strange."

"And guess who would have a whip? Maybe a woman who owns her own horse?" I challenged seeing Athena losing her cool and grinding her teeth.

"Order order. That's enough! Detective, please amend your statements at once. Now then let us please calm down and proceed with the cross examination."

 _Great here comes the cross examination. Remember where you are Apollo and don't scream hold it every five seconds to ask questions you already have the answer to._

"Yes, your honor." All three of us chorused out Athena glaring at me as though to say "You're going down."


	19. TST Trial II DAAJ

**And as promised, here is the 2nd half of the trial, I hope you all enjoy it and I'll get around to the interlude chapters and flashbacks hopefully soon. Anyway cheers! C:**

 **Cross Examination:**

 _The police department received a call around 6am from Miss Yung at the Young Hotel that a murder occurred._

"Hold it. You seem tense Mr. Gumshoe. Try and relax there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Thanks for worrying about me pal but I'm fine."

"So the body was discovered around 6am?"

"Yes, Miss Summers' colleague came by to check on her and when the victim didn't respond she summoned Miss Yung to unlock the door and they well found the body."

"So the victim's colleague found the body? Or maybe she's just the one who made the body just pointing out possibilities your honor."

"Of course." I sweated at that comment. _Grea, she's probably going to try pinning the blame on Miss Sunday who just so happens to be lacking a solid alibi._

 _Once we arrived at the crime scene, we determined the victim was strangled at around 10pm._

 _No one saw anyone suspicious around the time of the murder._

"Hold it. So there was nothing suspicious occurring during the night of the murder?"

"No ma'am. Miss Yung and Miss Sunday were both there all night and saw nothing suspicious pal." _Oh god is this guy a moron_

"Oh interesting. Very interesting. Thank you so much detective for that information" Athena's fake cheerfulness caused the detective to blush.

"No problem ma'am." he stated rubbing his head embarrassed.

"Hey Franziska can I borrow your whip?" I asked quietly seeing her also simmering at the detective's blunderings.

"If it's for what I'm thinking, don't worry I'll whip that dog until he's purple after this trial." she whispered heatedly back as said idiot continued his testimony.

 _After a thorough investigation, Prosecutor Justice found a chessboard and some rings that without a doubt proves the defendant killed the victim._

"Hold it. How exactly does that evidence prove the defendant is guilty again?" she asked curiously.

"Oh right pal. Well, the chessboard has the victim's blood on it and those rings are made of a Southern alloy similar to the bracelet. Without a doubt only the defendant could have own that braclet."

"That's a bold claim. By the way, did the police find any fingerprints on either piece of this 'conclusive evidence?"

"Um there weren't any fingerprints found on the bracelet but I recall that some of the chess pieces had the victim's and Miss Sunday's fingerprints so I think there's your answer. They found none of the defendant's fingerprints."

I could hear the entire courtroom muttering at that comment and even see the jurors now looking less certain that this evidence was valid against Winters. Meanwhile, the minx I have yet to pay attention to was smiling smugly at this turn of events. _I swear I'm going to kill that detective here in a minute._

Franziska seemed to have the same thoughts as she seemed ready to pounce at the detective at any moment. "That foolish fool is going to ruin everything. Is he that stupid?

"Apparently. How come you haven't whipped him yet?"

"Because Miles will force me to take a 'vacation' if I keep badgering people during court trials since it can cause people to lean in my favor. Plus, the jury might not like the whole whipping into submission scene very much and vote against us."

"Let's just hope we can turn this around because Athena's going to point out that idiot's choice of wording at the last point. Worse yet, I think she's going to suggest that bracelet is Miss Sunday's and shift the suspicion over to Miss Sunday." I sighed knowing there wasn't much we could do to stop it.

True enough to my worries after Gumshoe repeated most of his testimony, Athena waited until the last line before yelling.

 _Prosecutor Justice found a chessboard and some rings that without a doubt proves the defendant killed the victim._

"Objection." she yelled causing the detective to splutter in disbelief.

"What did I say wrong this time?"

"Everything you moron/imbecile." Franziska and I cried out as we groaned at his stupidity.

"Wow that's a nice way to talk to your underlings. Poor Gumshoe. Maybe you should work for me. I mean you did give me an opening."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gumshoe asked looking scared realizing he was about to get another pay cut.

"You claim that the evidence found in Miss Winters room is conclusive proof that she is the killer. Yet this so called evidence can easily be called into question."

"Huh?"

"The alloy used to make the bracelet is of a Southern brand which means any Southerner could have purchased one and as for the chessboard there's no proof that the defendant ever touched it. Which means your evidence boils down to is the killer must be a Southern based on such a weak statement, then Miss Sunday could just as easily be the killer!" she yelled pointing at him dramatically.

 _God dammit this is not going to end well._

And true to my thoughts the jurors and the audience went into a frenzy trying to piece together just what Athena said and that only meant more confusion and more difficulty proving this case.

 _We barely have any evidence as it is and this lug is going to screw everything up._

"No wait that's not what I was implying." Gumshoe yelped trying to cover his already stupid mistake up.

"No need to worry Mr. Gumshoe. I know you have to keep up appearances from the scary prosecutor over there (Franziska growled at this statement) but I can hear the relief in your heart loud as day so need to keep pretending." Athena cunningly stated while looking sympathetic.

 _That is clearly not what he is feeling Athena. I saw that little twitch in your eyes. You know as well as I do that Gumshoe is anything but relieved by this statement. Unfortunately since no one can hear his emotions besides you, I can't prove your lying and neither can the judge or jury._

"Order order. In the court, the defense raise a good point. Does the prosecution have an objection?"

"Um well your honor-" I said trying to collect my thoughts while dealing with the twenty-some people still rambling in the background, Franziska growling like a wild beast ready to strike, and being annoyed by the obvious sly looks of the opposing duo who look cocky at how they've torn the whole case apart in mere minutes thanks to the detective on the stand.

"Hold it!" yelled a new voice as I saw Eleanor take the stand without further ado glaring at Athena.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" the judge yelped in confusion as the jury looked equally confused.

"Am I to understand that you are accusing me of murder Miss Cykes?" Eleanor calmly asked while ignoring the judges behind her.

"I might be depending on who you are." Athena slyly avoided the question by looking just as confused but clearly trying to rile up Miss Sunday.

"Well y'all clearly should know by now considering you're trying to slander my name with swamp muck. I'm Eleanor Sunday professor at the University of New Orleans. And I do declare that if you are thinking about turning me into a criminal, you clearly don't know who you're dealing with!" she spat literally at Miss Cykes as those she was filth.

"Oh is that so? I do happen to know what I'm dealing with. The great Eleanor Sunday, a rather bright woman who also happens to be the cousin to Gloria Sunday, one of the largest organic agricultural farmers in the United States who owns several tracts of land across the US and has ties with Washington D.C." she stated with a flourish before continuing as the crowd whispered in surprise of this news. "Born in Savannah and then raised by her uncle after her parents meet a tragic end, you grew up with a passion for learning and knowledge easily being amongst the highest academically ranked students in your state and eventually became a teacher so as to teach others to spread knowledge across the city."

"How the hell do you know all that?"

"I did a little digging with the help of some old friends. I even found out something interesting about you Miss perfect. I know for a fact that you are Autistic."

That caused Eleanor to blanch at the statement.

"How the fuck did a little bitch like you get that info.?" she stated easily getting profanities out as she looked miffed at the statement.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to dig up dirt on people and knowing this your honor changes things up a little. A rather intelligent person with difficulties socializing and trusting people and stuck alone with a colleague they've only known for a year on a class trip. I'd say it would only take one or two arguments before she might decide to keep her 'friend' quiet." Athena began tauntingly suggestions.

 _This is really not good. Athena's trying to wrap everything up in a neat bow without any evidence and unfortunately juries don't need evidence to decide a verdict._

Said jury was now in a heavy debate on this new information. However, Miss Sunday looked ready to tear Athena apart.

"Can you hear the anger in my voice Miss Cykes? You dare accuse me of murder without evidence. That may be a pit of pride talking but screw it. You want a fight then bring it on. Sir judge may I please testify to the court concerning this foul little minx's attempt at pinning something so vile on me?"

"Hmm, I suppose this is necessary. What does the prosecution and jury have to say to this?"

 _This is not how i planned things out but we have no choice but to outmaneuver this little setback so what do we have to lose?_

"The prosecution has no objections." I answered back.

"Let us here what she has to say." juror number 6 spoke out for the other jurors who nodded in agreement.

"Very well Miss Sunday. Please testify about the accusations against you."

 **Witness Testimony:**

 _So I have a disability that makes me a killer how naive._

 _At the time of the murder, I was grading papers using my laptop._

 _All the court has to do is take one look at my gmail and it will prove without a doubt that this lawyer over there is an idiot._

"Hmm and what pray tell is this email you speak of?" the judge asked while I literally wilted at his statement.

"Email your honor is a way to send messages via the internet. According to the witness, she was using it all evening till she went to bed." Franziska replied.

"Objection. Email can't prove how long you were on the computer." Athena proclaimed smirking.

"Hahahahah! You clearly don't know anything do you?" the juror sniffing flowers laughed. "Gmail doesn't just send messages it's also a way to send electronic messages. Any editing done on said documents gets recorded down telling exactly what changes occurred at what time."

"What?!" Athena gasped in reply.

"Oh come on. You went to college right? You do realize that most digital documents do that right?" I started looking at her in exasperation.

"To be fair Apollo, European universities will occasionally require hard written copies it's quite possible she had to handwrite all her essays." Franziska replied off-handed.

Athena then dropped anime style in embarrassment although it looked weird with the very short hair compared to my Athena.

 _Glad to know she didn't change personality wise otherwise my goose might have been cooked. God this reminds me of how she almost got a guilty verdict during our first trial together._

"The defense…..sees no reason to cross examine the testimony your honor." Athena stated dejectedly.

"Very well then. Now that there's an alibi for the witness we can safely rely on her testimony." the judge replied. "Are there any more questions before we proceed?"

Instantly the boy who just spoke up sat up and said, "Pardon me ma'am but may I ask a question?" he asked looking more focused.

"Uh y'all already did monsieur."

"Would you happen to be Eleanor James Sunday, Cena Sunday's twin?"

"Yeah but how would y'all know that….wait are you that boyfriend she met online and visits every month or so?" she replied in surprise.

"Yeah that's why I'm asking. Um, prosecutor sir, is this in violation of the no-bias policy for jurors?" he asked finally bringing me into the conversation.

"I'd say so. After all, there's no way of knowing if he'll believe his girlfriend's sister's word over the words of other witnesses." Athena threw her two sense in attempting to turn the jury in her favor.

 _How the hell should I know? I just hope not because I don't know if that will reduce the jury by one making it easier for her to persuade them to vote not guilty._

"Did you have any prior relationship with the witness? And now knowing that the witness is your girlfriend's sister will that alter your perceptions on the witness' testimony?" Franziska saved me from the awkward statement of having no clue.

 _Thank you! Thank you thank you! Remind me to buy you dinner after this trial you beautiful perfectionist!...Where did that come from?_

"No and no so I guess we are cool?" he asked turning to the judge who seemed distracted by something.

"Oh sorry about that I was just getting hungry and was thinking about my wife's homemade pickled dandelions. Anyways, I hereby decree that Mr. Kuso may continue to stand as today's juror in this trial." bang noises occurred as the judge proclaimed this.

 _I think that was too much information about his wife's cooking but apparently we now know there's also a ninety year old woman keeping the judge company._

"Anyways, let us proceed with a proper introduction and a basic understanding about what our witness will be testifying."

"My name is Eleanor Sunday and I'm an English professor at the University of New Orleans. I teach British literature and the victim, dr. Aurora Summers was a colleague and friend of mine. Besides the killer, I was the last one to see her alive."

"Hmm very well. And what shall she be testifying about?" the judge asked while the jury seemed interesting and taking notes in their own special way.

"Miss Sunday can you please tell of the events leading up to your discovery of the body?" I asked ready to take this killer once and for all.

 _Huh, it's funny how this doesn't feel in the least bit unnerving. I may be condemning someone to a guilty sentence but it doesn't feel any worse than being a defender. Then again I am defending the innocents by proving who is the real killer._

"As you wish Mr. Justice." Eleanor bowed her head and began her second testimony.

 **Witness testimony:**

 _Aurora and me returned to the hotel around 4pm because I had a meeting with the defendant._

 _Within an hour, Miss Winters supposedly left the hotel and by 6pm Aurora asked me to come play chess._

 _We finished around 10pm and then I proceeded to do grading until midnight when I retired for the evening._

 _The next day at 6am I found Aurora strangled in her room. The body was covered with bloody welts on the back and began some deterioration probably due to the extreme heat within the room._

"Hmm, this testimony doesn't seem helpful to the case but I admire your observation skills Miss Sunday." the judge stated.

"Sometimes the most unlikely of sources can reach the final outcome your honor." the juror typing away on her computer stated. "I have often found my best stories from the most bizarre of sources,"

"Zis is true is it not? The most basic of testimonies could lead to a fortune's worth of understanding." the 6th juror stated.

"Hmm yes well Miss Cykes please proceed with your cross examination." the judge banged the gavel signaling round 3.

 **Cross examination:**

 _Aurora and me returned to the hotel around 4pm because I had a meeting with the defendant._

"Hold it. You claim you had a meeting with the defendant, correct? Miss Winters did you meet with Miss Sunday after 4pm on the night of the murder?" Athena asked turning to the defendant's seat. Vera, who hasn't spoken up to this point is smirking at the comment, as she speaks.

"Why I do believe I did not. I was ill that day and stayed behind at campus and unfortunately for those poor dear prosecutors they don't have a shred of evidence to prove it."

"You little minx." Eleanor barked in annoyance meanwhile the jury was hastily discussing this new piece of information.

 _Great not only is she right about us having no way to disprove her so called 'alibi' now we have to worry about the jury siding with her._

"Order order. Miss Sunday please continue with your statements."

 _Within an hour, Miss Winters supposedly left the hotel and by 6pm Aurora asked me to come play chess._

 _We finished around 10pm and then I proceeded to do grading until midnight when I retired for the evening._

"Hold it! Did at any point in time did you see the defendant around during that timeframe?" Athena stated sweetly.

"No but that-" Eleanor began before athena cut her off.

"That my dear suggests our dear prosecutors made a mistake in choosing their witness without a decisive witness how can we say she was at the scene of the crime?" Athena cleverly diverted the topic in her favor.

 _Great she's picking apart our witness' testimony like grapes from a vine! At this rate, our goose will be cooked._

"Ahem was there anything unusual that occurred in that interim?" I asked hoping for something anything to salvage this case.

"Other than my silk scarf going missing nothing I can recall. Still can't find the bloody thing."

"What kind of person would bring a silk scarf with them on a trip?" Athena asked looking somewhat envious in the eyes but expressed in appearance.

"What? I can't wear modern bras because I have a skin allergy to synthetic materials. I have to use scarfs instead to wrap myself up for special occasions." she replied looking flabbergasted.

"Really?" Athena asked sweat dropping.

"That's a bit too much information. What does this have to do with the case? Would you hurry it up? Huh, just like her sister. Oh la la this is too much information." rang out the jury.

"Enough!" Franziska slammed her fist into the bench causing me to jump. "Can we please keep going with the testimony?"

"Uh hmm yes Miss Sunday please continue."

 _I don't even want to know what's going on anymore…_ I just stood around sweat dropping at the silly antics going on.

 _The next day at 6am I found Aurora strangled in her room. The body was covered with bloody welts on the back and began some deterioration probably due to the extreme heat within the room._

"Hold it! The scarf found at the crime scene didn't have blood marks on it." Athena stated looking smug.

"Miss Winters probably got rid of the murder weapon to avoid suspicion." Franziska proudly stated pulling her hand out gracefully while smirking.

 _That looks pretty cute….Wait where are these thoughts coming from focus apollo! That makes sense but then where did she dispose of the weapon._

"Oh really and did the prosecution find such a weapon? Or are you just going to keep telling us she's guilty without any real evidence?" Athena smugly stated while both me and Franziska glared at her in irritation while the jury continued to debate.

"Well Mr. Justice." asked juror number 2. "Do you have evidence proving your theory?"

 _No but I can't say that. Damn where the hell did she put that scarf? It's not like she's wearing…. Oh ew oh double eww but if I have no other options….._

"The prosecution doesn't have that evidence madam." Franziska choked out making the defence team look gleeful.

"Finally a nice bowl of udon." Athena cheered prematurely.

"Then I think we have reached a ver-" juror number 1 began before I yelled out.

"Objection!" silence fell on the courtroom as all eyes trained on me.

"What are you doing?" hissed Franziska.

"Taking a stab in the dark and possibly ending this trial." I whispered back. "While it is true the prosecution was unable to find a second scarf to act as the murder weapon, there is still one place we have yet to look." I then sighed ready for the loud noise about to come out. "The defendant's boobs1" I yelled.

"WHATTTTTTT?!" the courtroom exploded at that statement with the judge's eyes bugging out, the jurors all reacting crazily with flowers going everywhere, a massive typing spree, a hat blowing off and looks of dumbfounded on each face but the best one was Athena looking anime styled shock while Miss winters tried running out in a panic with the courtroom in a frenzy.

"You little minx give me my scarf back!"

Meanwhile, Eleanor had a look that would make a Gorgon run away in fear as she pounced on Miss Winters as they rolled around on the floor with the bailiff trying to stop the two as they scratched and clawed at one another. Then with a whoosh sound out came a scarf that Eleanor managed to claw away from Miss winters covered in blood stains.

As it floated up, everyone stared in shock for a moment as Eleanor quickly tied up Miss Winters who looked completely shocked at what happened.

"Damn it!" Vera with her disheveled hair yelled as she was being detained by the bailiffs as she stood in front of the jury. "You filthy little yellow magots will pay for messing with me. I'll end you like that little bitch I knocked off!"

"By why would you want to ruin other people's lives?"

"Hmph only a supreme pure-blood southern like me could be on top. Those filthy little cunts deserved to be put in there place!" she yelped back towards juror number one.

"Anyways, I think we've all reached our verdicts." Dan replied as he sat up ready to fire his verdict.

"Damn it. Looks like it's instant noodles for supper again." Athena looked pissed as she turned herself around showcasing her greasy hair.

"Whatever you foolish fool, it was your fault for taking on an obviously guilty client." Franziska tisked in her prideful manner.

"Whatever I'll beat you next time." Athena barked back.

"Anyways, noble jurors of the court please state your findings on the guilt or innocence of this pathetic soul." the judge yelled banging his gavel.

"Guilty."

"Guilty as sin."

"Nothing less that guilty."

"Same as before guilty."

"Guilty your honor."

"Mademoiselle be nothing less than guilty."

All 6 jurors then hit a black button in front of them signifying their votes as the screens in the courtroom showcased the results.

 _Vera Winters was found guilty of the murder of Aurora Summers._

"This court has found Miss Vera Winters guilty of 1st degree murder and she shall hereto sentenced to life imprisonment for as long as she shall live. Court dismissed!" the judge banged his gavel signalling the end of the trial.

"Looks like I was right that you can handle a trial well." Franziska smirked as we were both alone in the prosecution lobby just a few minutes after the trial was finished.

"Good thing we managed to scrape by. Man I never knew how hard it was to be a prosecutor." I sighed rubbing my temples.

"The grass isn't greener on the other side I take it?" Franziska stated smartly.

"Har har. At least this Apollo doesn't have to question all his first victories as actual wins." I retorted.

"Please I'm sure you did as well as he did during your first few."

"Oh really and how old was he when he got his attorney badge?"

"19 I believe not as impressive as mine naturally but still impressive. It's rare for anyone under 23 to be a lawyer nowadays." Franziska muttered,

"Really? Over in my world lawyers can apparently start as early as 18 thanks to that stupid new law granting the chance to bypass going to college if you can pass the bar exam after finishing classes in Themis." I stated in surprise.

"What moron would let that through? The laws around here and Europe only allow those with Bachelor's degrees and the lawyer course classes to even be allowed to take the bar exam." Franziska replied cooly.

"Lucky I don't even know whose bright idea that was but I guess Edgeworth allowed it since our area especially is fresh out of prosecutors."

"Really?"

"Only 2 prosecutors now Simon and Edgeworth not including Klavier who appears randomly due to his rockstar schedule and the rare visit of my step-brother but he's busy back in Khura'in but other than them there's just those two." I replied in annoyance. "I guess the government didn't plan on that when Edgeworth tried ridding the state of all corruption and now becoming a lawyer is easier than any other profession."

"What a bunch of foolish fools." Franziska muttered.

"I'm probably the biggest one. Never noticing all the manipulations Mr. Wright performed." I mutter darkly.

"Apollo." Franziska muttered worriedly but before she could say anything more.

"Excuse me Mr. Apollo Justice? May I have a word?" a melodious voice rang out and we both turned to face a beautiful woman standing in the doorway.

We gasped when we saw her not because of her ethereal beauty but because she looked like a certain being we had seen many times before.

"Are you-" I began to ask before she chuckled and responded.

"Yes, my name is Themis, greek titaness of law and order." the radiant being replied quickly making this an even more strange turn of events than me being in another world…

To be continued….


	20. Interlude between TST and ToBGs

**Okay, I get way too distracted sometimes but here it is the interlude between trials. Sorry about taking too long but hey I have good news. I finally decided on the trial order for the remainder of the story so at least there's that. i will remind everyone that reads this that trial 2 will be placed as a crossover that I will publish soonish and will be Clue/Pheonix Wright. I also will have all the flashbacks done before I start posting case 3 things. The trial order officially now is: The Southern Turnabout: the introduction case, Turnabout of Board Games: this trial is a crossover that focuses on character interactions (Apollo Franziska, Pheonix Apollo, etc.), then we have the Mystical Turnabout where the defendant will actually be Helena Fennery, 4th will be the Rennassiance Turnabout, and finally after returning to their respective timelines The Political Turnabout where Apollo Justice will face off on his greatest challenge yet a Southern jury trial that will be Apollo against a federal prosecutor. I hope everyone enjoys this new adition and please feel free to read, review, and comment so enjoy! C:**

 **Meanwhile over in the canon timeline with Prosecutor Apollo Justice…**

I had no idea where I was going. I just needed to be away from him for a little while. In the end, I ended walking to a nearby deserted park while forced to collect my thoughts.

 _This world is so strange. Phoenix still has badge, I'm apparently a defense attorney, Athena isn't trying to cheat her way to victory as far as I know, I've never meet Franziska, and now I have completed my first ever trial as a defense attorney and I'm still stuck here._

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" I shout to the heavens in frustration.

"Ask and you shall receive dear prosecutor Apollo Justice." a voice said calmly from behind I whirled around in confusion to face the woman from earlier I saw in the courtroom.

"Who are you?" I ask in complete confusion at the woman standing warily away.

"Pardon me, where are my manners? My name is Phoebe Titaness of mystery and prophecy."

I just stared at her with a face that translated to "Are you high?"

"You don't believe me? Not surprising so to prove it here." she stated pulling out a hand mirror and handing it to me.

"A mirror?" I question and look into it for a moment.

I saw my reflection then within moments the image changed I saw another beautiful woman that seemed familiar and another me talking and staring into a similar mirror but this version looked like my actual self.

"What the hell?" I yelped my thoughts out in complete confusion.

"Apollo Justice meet your alternative self currently housing your body. That woman is my sister Themis." Phoebe replied smoothly.

"This this is some kind of fake camera trick, right?" I ask shaking slightly.

"I could turn into my true form but then you'd be a pile of smoldering ash so for now let's just go with the simpler version: this is your reality and where we are being that Apollo's reality." Phoebe replied making it sound so simple.

"But traveling through different realities is impossible." my rational brain voiced my thoughts trying to justify this isn't possible.

"I'm a goddess very few things are not impossible and one of them is time travel."

"Time travel?!"

"The ability to traverse the flow of time forward, back, or across time. In this case, you are in a parallel timeline to the one you came from that was created by events being altered."

"This is still impossible. There's no way I could have possibly time traveled to a parallel universe or timeline or whatever!" I yelled back.

"Then why does no one know about Helena Fennery? Why are you a defense attorney? Why does Phoenix wright have his badge? Simple one decision created an alternative timeline that runs parallel to yours and you are currently in it. Welcome to reality!" she laughed at that for some reason.

 _Could I really have traveled across time? But humans have never done that!_

"How?" I croak still trying to rationalize this figment.

"Remember when you fell and gave yourself a concussion? During that time, your other self-received one at the exact same time. Meanwhile, in my world, my power hungry brother got sent back to Tartarus causing a fluctuation in the time space continuum and a long story short bam you two switched consciousness while this all happened."

"Different world? Fluctuation in time space continuum what the hell are you talking about?"

"What? You didn't think there were other dimensions outside this one? There are as many worlds as there are stars in the sky and each world lies in its own separate dimension. Sometimes events in a neighboring world will ripple and flow over into the next causing problems such as this one. In this case, two rivers of time yours and his crossed over and when you both fell unconscious your two consciousness's overlapped and well ended up in the wrong body."

"That doesn't make sense." I dropped my hair in confusion.

"Eh I tried explaining it as best as I could. Ah well, it was worth a shot. Anyways, whether you believe it or not doesn't change the fact that you are here and now have to play the role of a defense attorney till the next time fluctuation occurs and we can switch you back." Phoebe explained.

"Wait, why can't you if you're a goddess switch us back yourself?" I asked in frustration deciding to just accept this bizarre reality.

"Hello goddess of MYSTERY AND PROPHECY not TIME! I can't do anything and Kronos is busy reforming from being blown to bits again so there's no one who has that power. The only other option is to wait for this to happen again which it will.

"What makes you say that?" I asked still lost at what is happening right now.

"Because mother is probably pissed one of her children is dead again and will probably go on a rampage causing damage somewhere in the rules of the world and then get axed then we'll have another fluctuation."

"But wait isn't she the earth? Wouldn't you need Kronos to create another time fluctuation or whatever the hell your talking about?"

"No it just has to be a titan or primordial since they are powerful enough to just cause those sorts of vibrations anyways."

"Okay then why can't one of you do it yourselves?"

"Someone has to ensure your ass gets you back to your world and I happen to be a fan of yours so unless you want to be trapped forever then me committing suicide isn't an option not that I would do that for a mortal anyways." she responded coldly.

"Okay, so then what the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked having no idea what to do.

"Well, the only thing you can do is live your other self's life till we can clean up this mess. Try and make sure you do a good job honey. I'll be rooting for you!" she coyly stated winking at me causing me to blush.

"Uh mmm I already have a girlfriend." I muttered flustered.

"Chill I'm not like my idiotic nephew. I prefer to observe and see what happens after all I love mysteries and your next trial is a classic."

"Huh?" I stated confused.

"You'll know soon enough just know the defendant is innocent sugar and good luck I'll keep watch over you." she stated before vanishing right before my eyes.

I blinked in confusion.

 _So I've transported to an alternative universe thanks to a titan (apparently the gods are real so I'd better become a pagan) being killed at the exact moment I lost consciousness with another version of me and now I have to wait for another powerful being to kick the bucket to be sent home by a Titaness who is constantly watching over me and I have to live out my other self's life…._

 _What the fuck did I do to wind up in such a mess!_

"Ugh what is my life. I guess I have no choice but to go see my coworkers and hope they don't try grilling me like a catfish." I sighed in defeat heading towards the courthouse to get my bike and hopefully either run into Wright or get instructions from a stranger to my law offices.

 **Location: Wright Anything Agency**

 **Time: 1:30PM**

I sighed after about an hour I managed to find my way to 'my' workplace. _I've really got to get used to riding a bike instead of the more convenient bus lines. You are so lucky alternative Apollo!_

I knew or at least suspected that Phoenix and his bumbling gang of friends were going to grill me because I wasn't acting like 'myself' and no doubt I'd have a confrontation. _Especially with those weird psyche locks or at least they looked weird since Phoenix seemed surprised. I guess based on the others being red they must the standard locks. Maybe it's because I'm harboring negative feelings instead of the truth? Yeah, that makes sense but unless I want to mess up my other self's life I'm going to have to try to get along with that foolish man… Franziska you've officially rubbed off on me Mein dame._

With those thoughts I climbed up the stairs and entered the Wright Anything Agency which apparently meant having everything sitting in the office. The place was cluttered with various case documents scattered with magician props everywhere and I mean everywhere. There was barely room to walk let alone do any you know work. I mentally sighed missing my much less crowded office space which made orderly sense.

I moved about finding my desk which while cluttered with more props had some order to the paperwork that translated to sanity. I sighed moving papers out of the way and opening the drawers to find folders and other papers to file away the case work. I groaned at paperwork, the bane of any prosecutor's existence as it required meticulous notes and details to prepare for similar cases in the future. These may be a defense attorney's form of the same paperwork but that didn't make it any less boring and annoying.

Meanwhile, I could overhear Mr. wright (who's volume clearly wasn't subtle: _Athena isn't the only one with good hearing Mr. Wright. I may focus on physical tells but I can also hear tells as well even without the bracelet. Ugh….)_

"What do you mean you've never heard of this Maya? Clearly something is wrong!"

"Nick, I don't know. There's nothing in the archives about psyche locks that are blue. In fact, I didn't even know that was possible they should only be black or red!" A voice I presume Maya yelled back neither one clearly knowing I was there.

 _Guess Phoenix doesn't know he left the door open the idiot._ I rolled my eyes at this foolishness. _But looks like I was right blue psyche locks aren't normal based on Maya's reaction. Great I'm going to get the 3_ _rd_ _degree isn't I._

"You never heard of blue psyche locks! Then how the hell am I supposed to figure out why Apollo's acting so weird." I internally sweated at that statement. _Great he's on to me just great._

"I don't know Nick the only thing that might work is trying to break them."

"You do realize that your cousin gave him a magatama right? I'm fairly sure he can see those locks and he'll know exactly what I'm trying to do."

"Um I dunno Nick if he's your apprentice he might not be the sharpest tack in the box…"

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!?" he yelped in surprise.

 _My god these two are going to be the death of me._ I sighed already writing a full report in quick cursive script so I could relax a little before Athena arrived god knows how many headaches that one will give. _I just hope her trying to shift through my emotions won't scar me._

It was then I groaned both in annoyance and surprise when I noticed something that was very quickly going to be a problem. _Okay I get this guy is a defense attorney and he most likely remained in an orphanage for most of his life but how does the two of us having a different background equal different handwriting!_

I quickly crumpled up the paper and grabbed the paper with my other self's signature. With super careful movements, I did my best to copy my other self's handwriting to ensure that these fools wouldn't be convinced I was some sort of copycat and that their Apollo was kidnapped.

Unfortunately, though, Athena decided to come barreling in like a cannonball of energy causing me to swipe my pen over the paper forcing me to rewrite the whole damn thing again.

"I'm back Mr. Wright. Oh Apollo I didn't see you there." She yelled causing my ears to pain in annoyance.

"For god's sakes Athena, do you have to scream?" I yelped in annoyance causing her to narrow her eyes at the statement.

 _Shit I used too much annoyance in that statement she's suspicious now._

"Is everything okay?" she asked and I steeled my nerves staying emotionlessly.

"I'm fine M-Athena" I was way too used to this in trials to say her formal name. God damn it Apollo these slip-ups are going to be the death of you.

"Are you sure I could have sworn I detected-" she began to speak before wright came barreling out of his office at the noise.

"Who what where. Oh it's just you two."

"Hello, Mr. Wright." I said tersely keeping emotions down with practiced ease even though that would cause more red flags. I knew the actual emotions in this case would be literally admitting this is not your Apollo Justice though so all I can hope is I don't have them both grill me simultaneously.

"Listen Apollo is this about Thalassa being your mother?" he asked tensely. "I should have told you earlier but well- "

"No." I stated simply.

He blinked in surprise. I couldn't see it but the magatama Trucy gave me was warm so I knew he was using it right now.

"Okay then why are you acting this? Back in the courtroom, what you said wasn't like you?"

"Why bother giving an answer that you already know? I know what you've done but I suppose you've forgotten." I replied simply.

"I'm not following Apollo. I'm just trying to help." He continued causing me to groan.

"Look unless you remember what you've done. I see no reason to talk to you about my so called 'condition'. If you're hoping to squeeze me for details, then you'll have to show evidence Mr. Wright."

"Evidence?" he stated glaring at me like he's trying to read my mind.

"isn't that what you do when you suspect someone is lying? I responded coldly.

"But but…" He began sweating in confusion. "I don't have anything."

"Then we're done. Here's your report sir. I'll see you tomorrow." I replied simply walking out but as I left I noticed Athena and wright notice the crumpled up paper in the wastebasket and I sighed. This was only the beginning…

To be continued….

 **Elsewhere in the AU timeline with defense attorney Apollo Justice**

"I'm Themis Greek Titaness of law and justice." The beautiful woman stated with such lightness that I just gaped at her unable to form words.

"Foolish fool. Do you expect us to believe that?" Franziska dramatically called instantly snapping me out of my stupor.

"Humph, prosecutors are all the same nowadays requiring evidence for everything and nary can just believe in something. Fine then your proof is our dear defense attorney over there Miss von Karma."

"What?" Franziska stated pulling at her whip in confusion.

"I am of course referring to Mr. Apollo Justice son of Jove Justice and Thalassa Gramarye. After all, you are a defense attorney aren't you at least mentally."

"Uhm, how do you know that?" I ask in utter confusion.

"Bah, that Miss Sunday must have told her. This fool hasn't proven a thing." Franziska triumphantly stated.

"Oh really? All Miss Sunday knows is this is a defense attorney in a prosecutor's body. She couldn't have known his birth mother's name. The only people that know that are Phoenix and Thalassa." She replied smoothly. "Phoenix is too far gone to trust anyone with that secret and Thalassa is too afraid to reveal herself to her son."

"She's right. The only two people that knew my birth mother's name were Phoenix and Thalassa herself and that fact was only just revealed in my world but never in this one." I replied realizing the implication.

"Humph, lucky guess. But let us assume you are indeed a goddess what could you possibly want with us mere mortals."

"Well, I do always enjoy some justice you know." Themis slyly said winking suggestively at me causing Franziska to fume in jealousy?

"Why you- "

"Oh calm down. It was a joke that's all. I don't mate with mortals often and even if I did then I'd make sure the mate was single." She replied smoothly as she managed to soothe Franziska's icy fire. "No, I'm here to explain the situation."

"Situation?" I asked.

"Why you and the other Apollo have switched places." This caught our attention immediately.

"You mean you can explain what happened?"

"Yes but it is rather complicated and I'm no god of time so let me try to explain it as best as I can. You see this is an alternative timeline created by choices and events being altered from your timeline as the result of one major choice."

"So wait I'm not in another world?" I asked hoping for clarification.

"No, when your other version's adoptive mother Helena Fennery had a choice years ago. Her husband had caused a rather nasty incident that destroyed a large chunk of London to gain revenge against the Prime Minister at the time and they could choose to remain in England with him being imprisoned for a longer sentence or after a shorter sentence of mental stabilization they would be banished. In your timeline, Helena choose to remain in England but in this time she left."

"But how does that change anything? Helena is nothing more than a prosecutor- Ah" Franziska realized in an instant. "You don't mean…"

"Helena was a well-known prosecutor recognized by the queen herself. When she came to America, her first trial was the SL-9 incident where she despite the desire to convict Joe dark proved that Neil Marshall was killed by Damon Gant. This triggered the set of events that unfolded into this parallel timeline and explains why two versions of Apollo exist."

"But that doesn't explain why I'm here though only what here is." I replied while thinking.

"Ah but if I exist Apollo shouldn't someone else exist too? Another god who could have caused this mess by accident?"

 _Another god who could have caused this mistake? The only one I can think of is-_

"Kronos but wait a second his kids killed him so how could he- "

"I come from another universe where the gods exist. There my brother had slowly but surely regained his strength and began to prepare to wage war against his children the gods. In the end, he was defeated by my great-nephew but at the time he died a massive wave of energy was released as a result of his defeat. Do you know what happened at that time as well?"

"It must have been when I whacked my head…. That's what caused us to switch places?" I asked understanding what had happened in surprise.

"Don't be foolish. Getting hit in the head wouldn't cause you to switch places." Franziska yelped looking just as bewildered as a felt.

 _The gods are real and they caused me to switch places with my other self? Why does this feel like a fanfic… oh right, that's my life in a nutshell…_

"Except when that wave occurred the timelines constricted and tightened like a rope being pulled and at certain points they crossed over. At the time, the two of you were crossed over each other and your consciousness moved inward into your body and well it ended up in the wrong body." She replied rubbing her head.

"That's all you can do? Then how do we fix this?" Franziska replied angrily.

"Don't worry as long as another titan or powerful being goes kaput then we'll have the opportunity to use that space-time anomaly to switch you two back."

"But that could take us the rest of our lives! I don't know if I can prosecute for the rest of my life!" I yelled in surprise.

 _Am I stuck here forever?_

"Not to worry. Mother is pissed about Kronos kicking the bucket again and since she's a primordial her being defeated will most likely cause a similar situation where we can switch you back. Based on my estimates, it should occur I dunno after 3 more trials?" she stated shrugging in reply.

"What do you mean 3 more trials?" Franziska asked in confusion.

"Look I'm the Titaness of justice, okay? I can't check time to find out when it will occur but I know all the trials you will ever face in your lives. I can clearly see you as a defender in a future trial but that's all I got. Anyways, I wish you luck. Have fun and give my beloved niece the romantic drama she needs and I'll see you after the 3rd trial."

"Wait!" we both called out as she vanished from view as though she was never there.

We stood in silence for a minute.

"I guess we should report to my brother about trial. I will drive you home Apollo." Franziska replied.

"Thanks Franziska." I replied.

"For what, Von Karma's are always prepared for anything."

"Not for being perfect but for helping me through all this." I stated blushing at my response. "I mean you are doing a perfect job doing all this for me despite not really knowing me."

She stared at me before smiling. "You two are exactly alike you know. Thank you for that." She replied blushing at something I said.

"Uh yeah, we should go see Miles now." I replied.

"Then let's go together. Whatever troubles come next, let us stick together and figure it out." Franziska replied holding her hand out for me to take.

I took and smiled ready to take on whatever troubles may come across us next.

 **To be continued….**


	21. Flashback 1 Helena

**Yeah, this is shorter than normal but it's a flashback so whatever. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it and I think I have 5 more to write then I'll be caught up with that. I've been working on another fanfic so I haven't gotten around to making the next trial but I'll get it up eventually. So please let me know what you think so far, remember that I'll post the 2nd trial as a crossover (not trying to annoy anyone but this is so new and old readers know), and enjoy! Cheers. C:**

Flashback 1:

Helena's point of view:

I was always that off a child. Growing up my parents taught me all sorts of "occult, supernatural, mystical" ideas that were passed on from our ancestors. While other girls played with their dolls dressing them up to look pretty, I was practicing hoodoo trying to heal those who were sick. I studied medicine and practiced fortunetelling looking beyond the visible world for answers I could never find in my everyday life.

People treated me as though a foreigner undignified and not among the normal I was never respected or treated with any form of compassion. I had no friends and no one wanted to even assort with me. Then one day, I saw another kid being beaten up and sought out the teacher to ensure that child received due punishment. He got away with it and that made me upset. That night while bored searching through channels of uninteresting rubbish I saw a courtroom battle. I froze there seeing what I always wanted a well-respected person whom people looked up to and admired. Not only that but unlike my teachers who would see injustice and never delivered due punishment, that man I saw on the TV gave those vile people exactly what they deserved. It was then I knew I wanted to be a prosecutor just like the guy on the TV.

I graduated top of the class determined to get into law school and teach my peers not only that I was worthy of respect but no one was above the law that I could deliver a guilty verdict to those who deserved it. 6 years later I managed to gain a position at the London Prosecutor's offices and quickly delivered merciless justice to those who were guilty.

Even then I was an oddball though whereas most prosecutors went for the guilty verdict I went for the truth. I could never live with myself if I sent an innocent man to the gallows without looking at all possibilities. Soon, witnesses and defendants alike grew to fear me for I wasn't the weak hearted prosecutor who would take the easy way out. I wouldn't stop till I found the truth. In 3 short years, I had earned one of my most impressive achievements in my life at the early age of 27. The queen herself had given me her respect as a Royal prosecutor of her majesty. I was the youngest prosecutor ever to stand in court as her majesty's representative in the Old Bailey amongst my fellow prosecutors. I had earned the respect of the entire nation.

It was for this reason I had to meet the man who would one day become my husband: the infamous Clive Dove. Clive was a young rather good-looking wealthy journalist who ended up doing a story on my assent to the Old Bailey Court. We'd hit it off rather easily and before long he was courting me. Unlike the other males who revered me as some goddess or high school boys who ignored my presence, Clive treated me fairly and as a person and as did I to him. He never showed any signs of his insanity until that fateful day when he tried to destroy London. Fortunately, he regained his senses but now the man who I had married by this point was imprisoned and looking forward to a life imprisonment.

I had appealed to the higher courts for some form of mercy and was left a rather hard choice: Clive would receive mental treatment to ensure he was stable enough to live in society again but would spend 25 years so we'd end up in our 50's by the time he was released or he'd receive his treatments and once he returned to being a stable non-terrorist he would be banished from the European Union never to set foot anywhere in Europe for the rest of his life. It was a tough choice but in the end, I don't think I could wait that long so we reluctantly choose the latter. It saddens the country to know I'd join my husband and we'd leave together heading for the LA district area where I'd received a new position as a high prosecutor of the US.

Little did I know that this single choice would change so much but in the end, I decided to put my needs over my own countries.

Clive was infertile. The gasses and fuel he used for his time traveling scheme had made his salmon dry up and die. There was no way for us to have kids the traditional way. That was fine with me I always imagined adoption: there were over 8 billion people on this planet I figured it was better to deal with what we have then made more down the road.

So here we were at the local adoption center. Thankfully even though I find this abhorrent, the state of California had made their laws rather lax even with something as basic as adoption so Clive's history wouldn't keep us from adopting.

"Hello, Mrs. Fennery. Mr. Clive. Welcome. I am Sheila and I'll show you the wonderful boys and girls we have here at our home." I had kept my last name. What good is it to forget where you came from?

"Thank you, Sheila. I can't wait to meet them." I replied smiling. The home looked rather bare bones suggesting this was one of those people who take kids in to splurge their government funding on themselves and not on their charges.

She whistled and out came a bunch of kids wearing their bests clothes looking excited and eager to leave this place. The woman frowned suggesting not all of them were there.

"Hold on. Let me go see if I can find that rascal Apollo. That silly kid never comes around when I whistle for the kids." she rolled her eyes in annoyance as she left to get the other kid.

Meanwhile, I was looking over the kids asking questions which they answered politely. I wasn't totally sure which child would be best to take in. But then the woman came in with a stern remark about Apollo's unruly behavior.

Apollo was a scrawny 9-year-old wearing a plain red t-shirt with simple cargo shorts and a gold bracelet. He seemed confused muttering in Khura'inese which I knew for a fact that no one in America spoke.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand why this kid never comes when I whistle." the ignorant woman stated.

I rolled my eyes and stated bluntly, "He's from Khura'in. In that country, whistling is used for attracting animals, not humans. You're supposed to ring a silver bell as a sign of calling."

The woman stared at me in what I assumed was annoyance. "Well, it's too loud around here for me to use a bell."

"Then why not say "Soroka Otsuka? That means come here in Khura'inese. Or have you never even tried learning a single phrase of the language?"

This made her fume. "This is America we speak English around here. He should speak our language."

"I didn't know English was owned by America. If I recall it's a bastard language of French, Latin, and Germanic dialects along with other languages jumbled in."

"You can't say that in front of the kids!" she admonished.

"And you shouldn't treat them like dirt. Children who are bilingual are a gift, not a curse. Maybe he doesn't speak English not because he doesn't know it but because he has nothing to say to an ignorant hag who trounces around all day using her care money for frivolous things instead of educating the young." I replied coolly. "What do you think Apollo?"

He blinked at me then smiled kindly. "I think so. She's been treating me like dirt since I got here because I'm foreign and need to be unsalvageable or something like that," he replied in English making the woman furious.

"You can speak English!"

"The nice woman said so herself didn't she. I don't feel the need to waste my words on a hag like you." he stuck his tongue out at the woman.

"Why you- when the guest leaves I'm going to-"

"Sit around fuming while Apollo comes home with me."

This surprised them both with Apollo looking at me in wonderment.

"Really I can go home with you lady."

"It's Helena. You can call me Helena besides I like you. Why not?" I smiled at the little kid.

"Will you let me become a fancy lawyer just like my daddy?" he asked looking eagerly at me.

"Whatever you want to be Apollo I'll be there for you," I replied. "Now then where's the paperwork?" I continued looking at the flabbergasted woman behind me.

This is where it all began. After adopting Apollo, I became a sort of second mentor to him. His step-father Dhurke had instilled him the ideals of justice that I too followed in my career. So naturally, Apollo enjoyed coming in to watch my trials and other trials (being a prosecutor made it easy to allow the young boy roam the halls of justice). His eyes shined every day watching his heroes on both sides of the court duke it out. His dreams of one day standing on the opposite bench of his mother never faltered as he grew older.

At least till the day, I stood in court with a new prosecutor Klavier Gavin. That day Apollo's greatest hero fell from grace. That day changed him forever. That was the day when he choose my career and the career of that cute German girl he met years ago.

But that's another story for another time after all this is merely the beginning, the stepping stone of fate that changed everything for better or for worse.


	22. Flashback 2 Franziska

**I apologize for my laziness and getting distracted by school work and other things. Anyway here is the 2nd Flashback like I promised this time with Franziska as our narrator. I hope you all enjoy and I still have not even touched the next trial yet but I'll get there eventually. Anyway, enjoy, Happy Halloween and cheers. C:**

 **I do not own the Complete Turnabout or Ace Attorney.**

Flashback 2: Franziska meets Apollo during events of **Turnabout Reminiscence**

Today was my foolish little brother's first trial. How could such a foolish boy from a foolish father possibly gain his badge before me? Me Franziska von Karma, the prodigy of the most famous prosecutor to ever live Manfred Von Karma. today should be my trial, not his. But here I am sneaking about behind my father and brother's back hoping to gain a glimpse to see if this foolish man is worthy of being a part of our perfect family.

"Like I have to think about it. That fool will probably screw up his big chance just like his father." I muttered darkly to myself. "Then papa will finally notice me. Maybe he'll finally recognize me. Maybe he'll finally show me the love and affection that fool receives."

Satisfied with my thought process, I continued sneaking about along the third floor listening in. I could here father and Miles discussing the case. I crept closer to peek out at them from above from a tiny grate. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying but their conversation was thorough and elegant much like all father's cases.

"Great. Daddy's little favorite will beat me again. Argh, Miles Edgeworth why do you torture me so?" I whispered angrily.

However, they were interrupted when a timid knock resounded and from my vantage point I couldn't see who it was but his timid voice rang.

"Excuse me, sir, are you the famous prosecutor my mother mentioned was coming here?" the timid from what I can gather 9-year-old asked.

"And just who are you?" father curtly responded. "Be brief and concise boy. We are busy preparing for the trial." he backed.

"Sorry, sir. I was wondering if I could get your autograph? I'm a fan of lawyers and would be honored if you'd give me yours sir." the kid stuttered almost scared.

 _What a fool asking father something so trivial. He has more important things to do!_

"Honestly the youth of today. I am busy preparing my prodigy here prepare for his first trial but fine if it will get you out of my hair." her father whispered darkly snapping for an ink pen and paper before hurriedly signing it off. "There boy. Now begone," he replied smoothly.

"Thank you, sir," he shouted in excitement before running out in delight.

I could tell my father was rolling his eyes as we both muttered. "Fool."

Then I heard footsteps and I hurriedly crept away from the vents as a woman I recognized came into view. After all, papa would be upset if I revealed that instead of studying I was spying on my big brother.

"Excuse me, young lady," she spoke with a clearly British accent no doubt from the Greater London area. "Have you seen a young boy dressed in red and has a distinct attend hairstyle?"

The woman was dressed in black heels accented with purple rhinestones, black stockings, a long black skirt and on top a beautiful purple dress shirt with the prosecutor's badge clearly over one of her breasts. Her black hair was accented with strips of dark purple flowing gracefully down her back clipped down with an amethyst butterfly hairclip. Her overall appearance was elegant yet practical and a taste that any von Karma would attribute to one of mid-upper society; acceptable but still not on the same level of perfection.

"If it was that fool who just asked my father Manfred Von Karma for an autograph, he's downstairs." I proclaimed meaning to impress this foolish prosecutor.

"Oh, Mr. Von Karma is here? I wasn't aware that he would be standing on the bench today." the woman replied smoothly. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Helena Fennery, a local high prosecutor for the state of California. I take it you are Franziska von Karma? Your father is an old colleague of mine." she replied bowing respectively.

"He isn't. My foolish brother Miles Edgeworth is in charge today. I wasn't aware that father knew many prosecutors in London."

"No, he usually deals with the affairs of Germany and Poland when it comes to cases but we have worked together sometimes. He probably calls me a smart fool for always being thorough in my cases but I'd rather see a killer behind bars than another victim," she replied hinting towards something I didn't quite understand. "But anyways thanks for the hint, Apollo loves gathering lawyer signatures everytime I take him here whether they're for the defense or prosecution. That kid was born to be in the courtroom I swear. See you around Miss von Karma, I hope you enjoy America and will be taking some trials here in the future. Cheers." and with that, the strange woman left chasing after her son.

It was only a few minutes later that I myself found myself running when I heard that Prosecutor Faraday was found dead. Before long, I came upon the scene of Miles, father, that woman, and two detectives all standing around. Off to the side was a young boy listening intently without getting in the way. Apparently, this fool knew not to get in the way of the more useful prosecutors but when papa tried to have Edgeworth take over the investigation I couldn't help but spring forth for the opportunity to do battle with my brother.

It was a sort interlude before father agreed to my little test.

"Very well Edgeworth! Franziska! I leave this case to the two of you."

"Understood sir."

"Yes, papa," I said bowing to papa.

"Remember that I will accept nothing but a perfect report from the both of you. Do not disappoint me" and with that dramatic speech, Papa left.

"That man is more dramatic than the plays I've watched by the Thames." Helena sighed. "If you need me, Apollo and I will be waiting in the prosecutor's lounge 3" she replied leaving us to our investigation. "Apollo? You ready to go?"

Apollo, the boy sitting quietly in the corner, stood up. He was dressed in black dress pants and a crisp white dress shirt with a red jacket and scarlet bow tie. Clearly, he had dressed up for the courtroom probably not to offend the infamous Von Karma name. The boy was quick to stand up but as he left he smiled at me and said.

"Good luck Ms. angel."

I blushed at the 9-year-old's statement the instant he said it. Miles looked surprised at the statement and Helena looked just plain confused.

"Her name is Franziska Apollo. She's Mr. Von Karma's prodigious daughter." Helena replied.

"Oh sorry then nice to meet you. I'm sure you'll be perfect," he stated so innocently so truthfully that I stared at him in shock. That was the 1st time anyone ever related me to the word perfect.

Unfortunately, my investigation was going anything but perfect. Miles had not only proven my findings incorrect but was on a roll deducing facts and collecting evidence. No doubt he'd solve this case before I even had a shot. Luckily, I still had a shot with the two witnesses he conveniently forgot the fool so while he wasn't looking I went to interrogate the Fennery woman.

The prosecutor's lounges were far better than the defendant lobbies in terms of quality and space. She sighed in relief from the cramped interrogation room and noticed the boy busy doing homework she presumed while Helena was busy filling out her prosecutor's report. I suddenly remembered why she looked familiar sitting here poised like that.

 _That's right. She's a criminal's worst nightmare in the courtroom. She focuses on determining not only whether a defendant is guilty but also whether or not witnesses and others could potentially performing illegal deeds. Her disregard for guilty or innocent verdicts made her a force to be reckoned with as she doesn't fully trust the police's judgment. Father respects her hard work and strive for correctness but loathes her inability to maintain any form of perfection in her cases but in the end, she has the highest record of finding criminals ever recorded in modern British history making her a formidable enemy or ally in the courtroom battle._

"Hello, we were wondering when one of you would come here. How's the investigation coming?" Helena asked not even looking up while continuing to finish the current case she was working on.

"Good. I was wondering if you two could answer my questions?" I forcefully asked noticing the boy giving me his full attention while feeling irritated at my lack of progress in beating Edgeworth.

"Fire away."

"What brings you two to the courthouse today? After all, you don't have any trials today do you Miss Fennery?" I cut right to the chase.

"I wanted to watch the trial today," Apollo stated turning my gaze to him. "I want to be a lawyer when I grow up and I love watching courtroom battles."

"Oh really? Let me guess you want to be a foolish defense attorney?" I smirked at that statement.

"Hey, not all defense attornies are bad. My adopted dad over in Khura'in was one of the best." Apollo stated rather indignantly.

"Oh your from that country? I heard there is an internal civil war going on since the current Queen took reign and all because of that new law she instigated. To be honest, only the foolish defense attornies that bother defending criminals are evil but who is to say who is defending the wicked?"

"And who is to say they're not innocent? Statistically, over 70% of all trials in the city of LA alone are mistrials for criminals Franziska." Apollo cooly said.

 _That many?! How foolish is this country to have such a high rate of mistrial?_

"And statistically, the Southern court system has less than 10% probability of having a mistrial if that overall. Do not forget Miss Von Karma that in that area the line between the prosecution and defense is nonexistent and that region has the lowest level of mistrials in the entire US. You see defense attornies and the prosecutors are not so different. We both seek the truth and to send the guilty to where they belong. Isn't that right Apollo?"

"Yeah. We should always be looking out to protect and defend those who can't defend themselves with the power of the law." Apollo yelled looking excitedly at Helena.

"Which is why you two must help me discover this criminal so they can do no more harm. Now then where were you two after the court adjourned?" Franziska stated while silently moved by the duo. While her father was perfect, these two shone with a kind of nobility she rarely saw in the courthouse. No wonder papa respected Miss Fennery, she didn't earn her high ranking from doing nothing.

"I went to grab a bite at the cafeteria for Apollo and me to eat before the trial resumed. Apollo must have run off by then so I went looking for him and ran into you Miss Von Karma. Upon finding him around the prosecutor's lounge, we went back to eat when the crazy detective ran past shouting about the murder to anyone in a 5-mile radius so we left to see what all the commotion was. That's all I know." Helena sighed.

"Oh, then I guess it's my turn. I went to go get the signature of that great thief prosecutor." Apollo stated then blinked realizing what he said.

"What?!" they yelped.

"Yeah, that's right and I even got him to sign his signature too. That means…"

"Let me see that signature!" I yelled excitedly and looked at the signature. I had studied signatures of prosecutors every day to ensure I could confirm if a fake was ever given. It was genuine all right. "When did you get this?"

"It was right before I went looking for Mr. Von Karma. I saw Mr. Faraday enter the defendant lobby only a minute later followed by that creepy lady." Apollo blinked. "I'm sorry. It slipped my mind at the time because I was so happy to get such high prosecutor's signatures."

"Creepy lady?" I muttered confused.

"You know that lady that laughs all the time with the scales for earrings? I saw her enter the lobby just as I went looking for Mr. Von Karma."

"But that means-"Helena blanched in realization. "Apollo stay here with me. Miss Von Karma you should warn the others."

"You can count on me!" I yelled in excitement. _Point for Franziska Miles Edgeworth!_

Of course, I would find out later that Calisto Yew was more slippery than oil but had it not been for Apollo I'd never have discovered her devious side before my brother. It was later that I visited the two to thank him for his help before returning to my studies for the bar exam.

"Mr. Justice thank you for the help in solving this case," I replied smoothly hiding my inner turmoil knowing full well once again despite my best efforts my brother trumped me.

"Is everything all right?" he asked looking concerning.

"Why wouldn't I be all right? What a foolish question." that was when he grabbed a golden bracelet around his wrist.

"You lied just now didn't you. That's why you're gripping your whip real hard. I take it you're not happy about Miles solving the case?" Apollo asked.

 _How did he see through me so easily?_

"Listen Franziska. I know you strive for perfection and that is your bloodline but you should know perfection is in the eye of the beholder. It's unreachable and always changing. You can try to chase after it forever and never reach it."

"So what? I should just give up let my brother beat me all my life. Never able to keep up with him or my papa who is so perfect it hurts." I whispered dejectedly.

"Franziska, you're the prettiest girl I've ever meet," he stated so honestly that it shocked me. "In my eyes, you're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to change yourself; You Are Perfect!"

There was such a shining honesty in those words I couldn't even breathe. Sure he was 4 years younger than me but I was blushing like a little school girl. His honesty hit me like a truck with how simple and true he made it as though it was actually true.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

He was the first person besides myself to call me perfect. Even though I tried everything papa was never satisfied always finding fault with me and him so perfect and such a genius I could never reach. But that honest boy who became an honest man always looked at me as though I was perfection incarnate and never looked at me as anything less. I grew to be open with him, grew to understand what being a prosecutor meant to be….

And I grew to love that foolish boy that asked for papa's autograph so long ago to the man who became a prosecutor to protect everyone with the law from the evil's of this world. After all, I am perfect in that man's eyes….


	23. Flashback 3 Helena

**I really should be more consistent with my updates... Ah well, here is the next flashback fresh off the press and I have officially started Turnabout of Boardgames placing it up on the site with an extremely short prologue to act as a placeholder (not an actual reflection of the length mind you just something to get the thing on the site). I will get around to putting the actual 1st investigation trial up eventually. I believe there are 3 more flashbacks to go then this specific story will be on a temporary hiatus until Turnabout of Boardgames is finished then will resume with The Mystical Turnabout and continue through to the end. Please read and review and if I miscalculated the number of flashbacks please let me know and enjoy. C: I do not own anything related to the Complete Turnabout or ace attorney; they are merely inspiration for this fanfic.**

 **Flashback 3: Helena's trial during SL-9 incident**

Feb. 22, 2015

I sighed mentally looking dully at the ceiling. Another day another trial and dealing with Apollo trying to sneak into the courtroom instead of going to school. Normally, she'd just roll her eyes and deal with the 11 year old's antics but not today. Today was the trial for the infamous serial killer Joe Darke for the murder of Neil Marshall and she was to stand trial with the infamous prosecutor Miles Edgeworth.

"I hope that kid understands and doesn't come in today. I'd rather not have him get in trouble by being taken hostage by that man. Ugh." I sighed breathing out.

"Is everything alright?" Miles Edgeworth whom I meet two years ago turned to me curiously.

"Yeah, just thinking about Apollo. I really hope that kid is staying home today's going to be a messy trial."

"Hmph, I would never take on a case that wasn't perfect. The defendant's guilt is all but assured." Miles looked confident.

"I suppose. But Miles something feels wrong, why is there so little evidence on the list you showed me? I didn't have time to investigate but shouldn't there be more."

"You worry too much Miss Fennery relax everything will be alright." Miles replied smoothly.

"What if-" I began before hearing the lobby door open.

"Oh sorry." Lana Skye one of the two best detectives on the force came in surprise. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Miss Skye, no you're not interrupting anything important," I stated off-handedly. "Miles, can you check to make sure the witnesses are ready. They should be in the nearby lobby."

"Of course." he bowed gracefully before leaving obviously taking the hint.

"Is there something you-"

"Did you conceal evidence Miss Skye?" I asked bluntly startling her but she recomposed herself real quick.

"Wh-Miss Fennery where did you get such a preposterous idea?" she calmly replied looking warily away from me.

"I've prosecuted over a 100 and 1 trials by this point Lana. There's no way the amount of evidence on this list is complete. Either you or Gant is withholding information, Lana. I don't want to suspect you of anything but if you are withholding anything."

"I would never-"

"Bullshit. If Ema is involved, you'd drop everything to protect her." my grey eyes gazed right at her unblinking. "Look I'm not your enemy Lana but I won't run from the truth. No matter how ugly it is if there's even a chance that Darke is innocent-"

"He's killed, several people. He's guilty-"

"Of killing Neil Marshal. Screw the other murders did he kill Neil Marshall? The police are desperate to capture him for all the other murders but I only care about this crime. I'm not letting a killer get away by going the easy route, Miss Skye. That's a cowardly and unwise move so I want to know did you mess with the crime scene?" I gazed at her hard.

"Why do you care? He's a murderer and this is our only cha-"

"If Ema testifies he tried to take her hostage, I can still pin that crime on him and still have him locked up long enough for the police to investigate and interrogate him considering the other crimes. There's no reason for me to prosecute him for this murder if he didn't commit it, I'm not Von Karma." I spat out.

"Please Miss Fennery, it would be better if you-"

"You think Ema killed Marshal don't you?" I stated. "Lana enough I can tell you're lying even without Apollo. You always tug that muzzler of yours when you lie."

Lana looked away silently.

"Lana, is it possible for someone else to have killed Marshall? If there's even the slightest chance, then I will go that route if it leads to the truth. Lana even if it hurts the truth is the best course for everyone as long as it's done through the right way." I sighed. "I'm not going to hide and hope things get better. Are you sure you'll be able to live with yourself if you let a killer get away?"

I looked at her she seemed deep in thought.

"Miss Fennery ma'am it's time for the trial to begin." the bailiff yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute. Lana remember that our job is to seek the truth through honest methods and I won't run away from it and you shouldn't either."

I walked off then while Lana looked away guiltily as though she was having an internal conflict.

 **Courtroom 5 a few hours later:**

"The prosecution wishes to call Detective Lana Skye to testify concerning what she witnessed on the night of Neil Marshall's murder." Miles eagerly stated. He was obsessed with winning and already the defense attorney across from us was falling apart at how easy it was to turn this case in our favor.

Yet I still felt uneasy, I just can't see this vile man one who could easily dance around the police as someone who could be so stupid as to leave an obvious corpse that screamed murder right next to him.

"Witness state your name and occupation," I replied dully noticing Lana acting rather on edge. Maybe my words had rattled her more than I thought.

"Lana Skye, I am a homicide detective," she replied smoothly.

"Ah Miss Skye it is good to see you again." the judge responded good-humoredly.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Miss Skye please testify what you saw that night."

"I was with the other detectives that evening in the prosecutor's office interrogating the defendant. However, during that time, he managed to escape and ran upstairs. Gant and I left to give chase but we lost each other. By the time, I arrived the victim was already dead and my sister and the defendant were unconscious." she replied smoothly.

"Hmm, this seems rather straightforward. Well then will the defense like to cross-examine the witness?"

The defense attorney who I could tell was a newbie was sweating so much I swear a mini flood was about to begin. "No your honor," he stated and then fainted.

There was pure silence.

"Hmm, based on the defense's actions I feel ready to hand down my verdict if there are no objections to the witness's testimony."

"No your honor." a gleam of joy was in Miles' eyes.

"Very well then will the-"

"Objection!" there was a great gasp as Lana looked around while biting her fingers.

"Miss Skye what is the meaning of-"

"Your honor. Please don't place down your verdict…. I confess." she muttered weakly. "I-I tampered with the crime scene."

"WHAAAAAATTTTTT?" the entire room erupted in pure chaos at that statement.

"Miss Skye what are you saying?" Miles yelled trying to keep his cool.

"The truth is Gant and I altered the crime scene. I'm sorry but when I saw that thing I just had to keep the police from finding it," she muttered weakly.

"That thing?" I asked ignoring Miles' stuttering in disbelief.

"The urn Gant and I saw an urn with a name written on it. It said Ema and it was written in blood." Lana moaned. "I'm sorry but I had no choice if we didn't do something Ema would be found guilty and Darke might go free so we fabricated a crime scene to hide the truth."

Pure silence before I stated, "You do realize the victim's death was instantaneous right?"

"What?!" Lana gasped looking at me. "Since when-"

"The autopsy report; Neil Marshall died a quick death from the stab to his body. The chances he would have enough strength to survive that impale to write Ema's name is low and anyway, there was no urn piece with bloody writing on it."

"Huh?" she looked blearily at me in confusion.

"Miss Skye, I hate to tell you this but the odds are is someone wrote that name to make you believe Ema did it so you'd fabricate the crime scene. Based on that, I would guess Gant."

"What?!"

"Ugh, I hereby wish to indict Damien Gant, homicide detective as a suspect in the murder of Neil Marshall and would in recognition of this indictment ask the judge for another day of inves-"

"Objection." yelled the voice of the annoying orange himself who was clearly sweating bullets now. "There's no need for that miss for you see I have evidence that proves that little girl there killed Marshall." he laughed at that statement.

"You do?" I asked warily.

"Of course, Miss Skye here asked me to keep this secret but while we were investigating but we were worried that the youngin would be found guilty if we didn't do something now would we. So I took this dear beloved piece of pottery with her name on it and this here piece of cloth with her handprint on it. You see she accidentally pushed the victim into my suit of armor." he grandiosely exclaimed. "I'm sorry for all the trouble but we had to find Darke guilty."

The courtroom burst into talk while the judge looked incredulous. "But that means that the killer was-"

"Damien Gant, a clear moron apparently. You do realize there isn't a single bit of blood on that vest and if you had taken off the victim he must have been still alive and before Miss Skye was even there, right? Thus you would have to be the killer because, by that time Neil was unconscious, Ema probably knocked out, and fuck if I know what the creepy obvious serial killer was doing at that point." I replied he blinked then screamed.

"Oh goddammit."

….

It wasn't more than an hour later when the orange gorilla of a detective was found guilty of murder and I had switched Darke's charges to assault and battery which would give the police a chance to investigate him more thoroughly.

As for Lana Skye, she was smiling brightly at me.

"Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you prosecutor Fennery, I might have made a terrible mistake and letting Gant control me for the rest of my life."

"You can call me Helena, Lana. Honestly, it is no problem the job of prosecutors is to find the truth even if Miles is cursing me for the blotch on his record." I rolled my eyes at him. "Those who care about win records are one of the reasons the prosecution offices have such a bad rep."

"True true," she muttered still reeling from the trial.

"Too bad we don't have a decent chief prosecutor. Bansai is alright but sometimes I don't know he rubs me the wrong way. Too bad you aren't in charge, I bet you could find a way to mend our issues with the police department."

She blinked in surprise, "But I forged evidence to get a guilty verdict-"

"You were manipulated into doing it. That's not the same thing as doing it for your own selfishness. You did it to save your sister honestly you'd be a much more impressive Chief Prosecutor. I would enjoy working with you more than that fire maniac."

"Perhaps you are right." Lana looked off into the distance lost in thought.

I never realized what I said would change things for the better but they did. By the end of the year, Lana was vice-chief prosecutor for the district and already in a role of eliminating corruption. And in record time, she became the new chief prosecutor eliminating corruption in the offices in a record-breaking sight. It was such a warm hopeful feeling working under her.

Apollo adored her after she took over looking at her the way I saw his eyes shine when he spoke of Dhurke. I never realized that his newfound idol would inspire him to become a prosecutor especially when his hero Phoenix Wright just 4 years later committed an atrocity that shook him to the bone but that is a story for another time.


	24. Flashback 4 Helena

**Flashback 4: Helena's trial during Gramarye murder**

I sighed in exasperation. Another day another trial this time I was observing a young new prosecutor who was currently practicing his guitar playing while discussing the finer points of the trial.

"So you ready for the trial tomorrow Klavier?" I asked sipping tea while he was busy writing down some lyrics.

"Ja fraulein. I am ready to rock the prosecutor's office and set it on fire."

"Hmm, and how're your preparations coming?" I asked as I poured another glass offering some to him which he declined.

"As well as it should. I should be more than prepared to take on my brother tomorrow," he stated fire lighting up his eyes behind those gawky sunglasses of his.

"Just don't mess around with the evidence or play too dirty tomorrow. I'd rather not have Apollo looking at you like you're the devil."

"Ah, your little rascal is coming tomorrow to witness my debut Fraulein? I am flattered."

"He's a teenager Klavier. He has tomorrow off and he's always either off with his friend Clay or watching trials in the courthouse. He really looks up to Mr. Phoenix Wright and me along with the district chief prosecutor."

"Ah, Miss Skye he has good taste in his prosecutors I see. She's been doing fantastic lately I hear. The prosecutor's office is at an all-time low I hear in terms of corruption."

"Yeah, there's currently no known prosecutors that have used illegal methods to accomplish their goals. Withholding of evidence, yeah. I hear Franziska did that once or twice but she's been pretty clean otherwise. Unfortunately, I've...hear a lot of rumors circulating about the defense bench your brother was on the list."

"My brother would never use illegal evidence," he stated seriously.

"Never said he would, never said he did. Only that he is suspected of doing it that's all." I replied sighing at the rather pitiful defense; she could tell he was lying even without Apollo's little gift. She still had no idea how he figured out she was lying about the surprise party years ago…

"Ah speak of the devil now. Kristoph brother what brings you to the prosecutor's office?"

Kristoph Gavin in comparison to his younger brother who was wearing his garish looking rocker prosecutor outfit looked almost tame in the traditional suit and tie he had. His eyes looked serious though as he said.

"We need to talk about tomorrow's case," Kristoph spoke.

"But shouldn't we save that tomorrow when we do battle brother?"

"I'm afraid I won't be the defense attorney tomorrow that the one who is I am afraid is planning to use forged evidence." he gravely spoke the pair of us paling.

"Are you sure? Mr. Gavin, my son's going to be watching in the stand I'd rather him not see something like that."

"I'm afraid so Miss Fennery. I am afraid it gets worse through the attorney is Phoenix Wright."

Silence pure unadulterated silence.

"This is some joke right?"

"I'm deadly serious."

I stared at him blankly.

"Perhaps your son should stay at home tomorrow?" he asked kindly. "Especially after I tell you all the details and especially how to entrap the foolish man."

He explained detail after detail. I asked how he knew all this but he refused to explain his source.

"Apollo's going to be devastated when he comes in tomorrow."

"Fraulein you shouldn't let him come in then ja? Then he won't be hurt."

"I promised him I'd let him go in tomorrow!" I yelled tearfully. "He snuck out a few days ago heaven knows where he refused to talk and was acting nervous so I grounded him. I told him how he needs to straighten up if he wants to become a lawyer one day. It's unprofessional and he needs to learn better. He then stated how was he supposed to learn professionalism when he's stuck in school all day so I promised to take him to more cases. Hell, I even said I would introduce him to Miss Skye and have her recommend him to Themis Law School so he could learn more about the law. I promised him all that and I can't just go back on my word at the last second without reason. What if he decides to go and hides in the gallery? I can't do that to him. My word is a promise I have to keep even if- If he's going to watch his hero ruin his belief in defense attornies."

"Miss Fennery," Klavier stated softly.

"Don't worry about him. I'll try giving him a warning and hopefully, everything will turn out okay. In the meantime, let's see what we can do about a defense attorney that is about to meet his worst nightmare." I stated eyes afire with rage; he'll pay if he uses illegal evidence no one gets away with hurting my family; no one.

I shook slightly as I waited for the trial to begin. Apollo with his teenage energy was looking gleeful as he sat with us in the prosecutor's lobby.

"You two will do great but I can't wait to see how Mr. Wright turns it around this time," Apollo stated his eyes shining with happiness.

"Yeah." I croaked unable to burst his bubble. Klavier coughed unable to say anything either.

"Ja we'll see herr Justice but what makes you sure he'll win this trial."

"Well he hasn't lost a case yet except that one with Matt Engarde but he was coerced to be his lawyer. And anyway there's the matter of-" he froze at that a guilty look on his face.

"Hmm." I looked at Apollo quizzically.

"Ah, nothing. Got all your witness' ready?"

"Of course, the detective in charge and that magician valent are waiting in the nearby lobby. Although, there should be another."

"What?" Klavier looked shocked at this while Apollo squirmed uncomfortably. "Why was I not informed?"

"According to the visitor log-ins, we have Zak and Valent's signatures confirming they entered the hospital apr. 3 minutes before their visit with the victim. There was a 3rd signature but it was practically illegible that was signed a couple of minutes before Valent showed up. The police have yet to identify who it was or whether they were involved in the crime. However, they have fingerprints of someone lifted from the pen suggesting they weren't wearing gloves so it's highly unlikely considering the murder weapon has none."

"Ah good, I was worried Mr. Wright would have something else up his sleeve."

"Something else?" Apollo asked curiously.

"Let's just say that might end very badly if he plays his joker," I replied very carefully.

"But isn't playing with jokers illegal in most card games."

"Only if you get caught," I muttered lowly but Apollo's strong hearing still heard it but before he could say anything.

"Prosecutor Gavin, Prosecutor Fennery. Please head in now to courtroom 7, the trial will start momentarily." the bailiff called out.

"Showtime fraulein let's not the socks off of Hier Wright." Gavin clicked his fingers in anticipation before we were lead to the courtroom.

 _Apollo… I'm sorry I'm too much of a coward. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you._

"That police officer is an imbecile," Gavin stated as we sat once again in the lobby. "He practically gave the case to the defense on a silver platter. Luckily I kept everything in check."

"To be fair, this case can go either way in terms of guilt," I replied exasperatedly at Klavier statements. "The biggest problem is that we're about to reach the point of no return. You sure you want to present that diary as evidence."

"Ja if Phoenix Wright wants to play dirty then I'll expose him for what he is.

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that." I sighed. "Also, that was a dirty trick for Zak to run off like that. He left his daughter by herself but to be honest I can't blame him. His reputation is permanently stained. If she follows in his footsteps and he sticks around, that girl will have to carry the weight of her father's sins forever. Regardless of a guilty or non-guilty verdict, I suppose he'd have no choice but to run away. To the public, he'd still look guilty especially since you're planning on presenting that evidence. It will make it seem like Zak commisioned that piece to ensure his non-guilty verdict and nobody would ever look at the Engimar's without suspicion. Trucy Enigmar would be ruined forever."

"Ja but luckily this trial is still going on, no? Otherwise, both eels would slip us on by. I wonder why the judge is okay with us continuing a trial without the defendant's presence though?"

"Who knows? It's as mysterious as Miss Enigmar herself. She hasn't shed a tear since her dad's flown the coop. I wonder how long till she realizes that vanishing act was for a single person and she's been abandoned. She'll be devastated but it's probably for the best. She's too little to understand how cruel this world is to people especially when circumstances like these come around."

"Well fraulein, it looks like it is time for round two. Let's give them a show they won't soon forget." Klavier flipped his golden locks as the bailiff called them back into the courtroom.

"How did the witness know the IV liquid was actually yellow? The answer is simple he saw it while in a clear bag when he used it to fill the IV bag to alter the timeframe of when the shot actually occurs." Phoenix Wright proudly proclaimed.

"Objection. How can a magician possibly be able to add IV liquid to the bag?" Klavier boldly stated.

The debate was really heating up now and it didn't seem like the two of them were going down. I was watching as the two duked it out Apollo currently seated with me. It was practical and easier to keep him safe if he was by my side during trials so he often sat here when he was sitting in on my trials.

"Mom," he whispered still looking conflicted about something.

"Apollo if something is the matter; then go ahead and speak your mind." I started looking worried. "Just what the hell is bothering you so much?"

"What do you do if you witnessed something but the police don't know you did?" he blurted out.

"Huh?" I looked back at him in confusion.

"I have evidence that can prove Magnifi drew his last breath before Valent entered the room, Hier Wright."

"Look Apollo what are you talking about?"

"Um you know how I snuck out a few nights ago?" he asked cautiously. "Well, Clay wanted a signature from a certain person and well I went to go get it for him since he was grounded for the next month or so and well he didn't have long to live."

I blinked at him in confusion. "Apollo what are you saying-"

"Take that!" we turned back to Phoenix Wright as he presented a diary page. "This is proof that Magnifi Gramarye was still alive after Zak visited him."

Apollo blinked in confusion at the diary page before he said something strange. "That's fake."

Silence fell as I turned back to him. "Huh?"

"What uh pardon me-" Mr. Wright began but was confused as he had never meet Apollo.

"Apollo Apollo Justice," he stated looking confused. "That can't be Magnifi's diary page because it was already ripped out when I-"

I blanched. "Apollo, you didn't-"

"I sorta was at the crime scene that night around 11:16 pm." he blushed in embarrassment before the entire courtroom erupted into noise.

"Whattt?" the judge, Klavier, Phoenix and me all screamed but I was faster recover.

"Apollo, what the hell? You went to Magnify hospital room?! That's where you were 6 days ago?!" I yelled in surprise.

"Sorry, I wanted to tell you but I was worried the police would suspect me of murder!" he yelled back his voice doing a quick volume increase. "I couldn't help it, Clay wanted his autograph so I had to go before he died and it just so happened to be on the night he shot himself," he replied.

Silence.

"Wh-" I began realizing what he said. "WHAT?"

"Miss Fennery, what's the matter?" the judge yelped.

"Apollo." I began hesitating to realize no one heard his point. "Did you just say Magnifi shot himself?"

Everyone stared at him now.

"Yeah, after I got his signature which is from the back page of his diary. I left and noticed Mr. Valent enter the scene but left a few minutes later then bang I heard the gunshot. I ran away after that." he stated looking confused. "But there's no way that could be his diary page it was torn out already before I got there and anyways I could kinda see the outline of his penmanship on the page underneath it and it looks different from this."

I then glared at Klavier. "Wait a goddamn minute you didn't check to see if he left an imprint on the page beneath the torn out one?!" he gulped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he was sweating.

"It's an easy magic trick you write something on a sheet with another sheet overtop it, burn the top page with the hidden message then shade in lightly on the sheet below and bamn the message reappears. You guys didn't check that?" he blinked at that.

"No, I didn't."

"But like I said where did Mr. Wright get that page from what I can gather the words on that page was about some magic trick, not a final statement." he looked confused as Klavier sighed.

"Look, kid, the truth is I have a special witness that will confirm where that came from. But the short answer is someone forged it."

Apollo gasped. "Th-that's not possible!" he yelled turning to his mother. "Mr. Wright would never-"

"We have evidence that it is fake Apollo. We also now someone had that letter made to be used for illegal evidence. I'm sorry Apollo." I sighed. "I didn't have it in me to tell you the truth."

He moaned out in disbelief clearly unable to take it in quickly grabbing the diary and shading on the last page staring blankly at the words on the page. He knew.

Sadness turned to rage.

"You…." he glared angrily at Phoenix. "Coward! How could you do something like this."

"But but I didn't know it was forged."

Apollo looked downcast as tears streamed down his face, "You're worse than Von Karma at least he knows when to admit his mistakes. You- you're just trying to displace the blame it doesn't matter if you knew it was forged, all that matters is you presented it. Now I don't know whether I should believe in you anymore, was everything you said and did all just a lie? I-" Apollo faltered. "I looked up to you and look at you now you're awful. I never want to be a defense lawyer if it means ending up like you. I hate you!" he spoke with ice in his eyes before running out of the courtroom sniffling. Phoenix looked ashamed and I glared at him.

"Next time if there is a next time, think before you act," I stated before running out after Apollo.

He was still crying when I found him hiding out in the Prosecution lounge. I went over and offered an arm to him in comfort.

"What a fool," he spoke as he wiped his tears. "And so am I for wasting tears on a man like that. Even if this was his first time, he still presented false evidence and now he's ruined his career. I-never wants to be like that man." he glanced up at me with newfound determination.

"You said Miss Skye was going to give me a recommendation for Themis correct?" he asked gently.

"Yeah but-"

"Mom, teach me how to be a prosecutor," he spoke with a conviction I never heard of him before.

That day Apollo changed. He still sought the truth and wanted to help defend the innocence but he knows focused on doing this by sending the guilty to their deserved punishment. Maybe I shouldn't have given into his request that day. Maybe then he wouldn't look at defense attorneys with mistrust as though they all deceive the public with false promises. To be honest, I can't blame him though for this case soiled the name of defense attorneys forever and corruption in the defense league spread like wildfire. But in the end, I doubt there was anything I could have done differently….


	25. Flashback 5 Lana

**Here is the 5th flashback only one more to go woohoo. Just so people who have never seen Duel Destines or forgot Athena had black psyche-locks so just keep that in mind. I have been ignoring my writing for Turnabout for Boardgames in favor of getting all these flashbacks out of the way but once the final one has published this portion of the story is done temporarily. If you wish to read trial 2, please look out for the crossover titled Turnabout of Boardgames which is listed under my fanfics and is a crossover between Clue and Ace attorney so much I have to recognize it as a crossover and is part of but separate from the main story. Until that is done, the story will appear as though it isn't being written because that is trial 2 once it's done The Mystical Turnabout will continue this story all the way until the end. I apologize if that seems inconvenient since many people liked this story and won't see the updates for trial 2 because it's a 'separate' story but I just don't think it's appropriate to place the whole story as a crossover when most of it has nothing to do with clue just one major trial. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, the prologue is up for turnabout of boardgames so go ahead and check it out it's really short but don't worry I'll post the real chapters soon and please like review comment critique, advise, etc. and I will see you soon with the final (hopefully) Flashback and all 4 remaining trials. Cheers C:.**

 **Flashback 5: Lana's trial during the UR-1 incident**

Simon Blackquill, clever, kind to his friends, scary to his enemies and right now the person I'm supposed to convict because he confessed to a crime that honestly makes no sense why he would commit.

I sighed staring at the dismal report from the police. Once again, they didn't perform a full investigation and once again it was up to the prosecutor's office to clean up their quick fix messes. They really like to convict the first person they find without thinking about other possibilities. Unfortunately, I don't have any goddamn time to make sure they investigated since I have a billion other things to work around.

I slammed the report on my lap and began rubbing my temples feeling a headache coming up. This is not something I wanted to deal with but this case was too big and everyone else was dealing with other cases and ugh I still need to get rid of those idiot Paines before they ruin another case. Now we have a prospective prosecutor about to drag our barely above average reputation and everything is all falling apart.

"You look like you need some camomile tea best take some before a blood vessel bursts mi'lady." Helena Fennery casually walked in bringing forth said tea.

"Don't call me that," I responded curtly. "I'm not your lord. I'm just the district chief prosecutor. And of course, I need I'm about to burst a blood vessel. I have enough on my plate and the chief justice threw me under the bus by handing this case to me when I'm buried in work."

"Tell me about it. He's dumped a lot of evidence reevaluation onto half of the high prosecutors and most of us have two or so cases coming up and he wants progress by next week? Talk about unreal." she sighed in defeat. "I have enough trouble helping Apollo with some of his homework now that he and Clay are in different schools. Fun fact: trig is not a fun math for teenagers or adults."

"Trigonometry isn't that a little advanced for his age?"

"He's taking advanced courses to catch up in his studies. Ever since Phoenix screwed up he's been fervently studying like crazy. It's a good thing otherwise he might have went to the Space Center." her face fell at that. "I swear that kid will end up being the death of me. He's getting way too close to cases and I don't want to be there to identify the body."

"Helena-"

"Anyway, I have some information on the young witness Athena," she stated passing a file onto me. "It took me explaining to Miss Blackquill that Athena might be able to get her brother off the hook to get ahold of their secret project. Turns out Athena's got a rare ability like Apollo."

"What? You mean she can detect lies?"

"Not in the sense you mean no. She has strong hearing similar to Apollo's but whereas he can detect one's ticks in their speech and movement, Athena can instead hear the underlying emotions of others through some kind of wavelength too quiet for humans to detect. It isn't perfect and it only reads emotions but if she starts talking about that sort of thing that's why. Her ability is useful for detecting dissonance where what she's feeling contradicts what is being said something to do with the heart or some nonsense they haven't quite figured out yet."

"Isn't that like with Apollo though? The last part I mean."

"No, that is way easier to determine. His DNA has a weird mutation that increases his reflexes, hearing, sight etc. to detect things beyond a normal person's perceptions. It clearly is genetic and came from one of his biological parents and is amplified by his bracelet which tightens allowing him to notice when he picks up those moments otherwise he naturally sees them all the time so he is unlikely to pick up on those moments without it. Athena notices all the time and there's nothing in her DNA that suggests it's a genetic trait so it could be anything."

"I see," I muttered thinking to myself. "So if she complains there's dissonance in someone's voice…"

"Either someone's emotions don't match what their testifying, they're lying, or she's lying; there's no invention to confirm what she says she hears is true. That's more or less her special power so if she interrupts the trial talking about someone's heart or something similar that's what she's talking about."

"Thank you for that I could use all I can get to get Blackquill out of this mess he's causing. The prosecution's office is barely raising its reputation above the status of mud and now we've got this to contend with."

"I know. I tried seeing what I could find out but I've been buried in work like I've said. The government's getting worse I think but the public's all looking at the judicial branch bah if only they'd get off our backs and realize that we're hired by the legislation so they're to blame for this mess then again people will vote for anyone that spews nonsense anymore. Makes me almost miss English politics almost. Parliament isn't much better but at least they don't dump all the work and blame onto the judicial every single day."

"You miss England?"

"What's to miss? The terrible weather?" Helena joked. "Okay, that's a really old topic my apologies. I guess I miss how we recognize our class system and ancestry while America hides it and pretends like there's no difference. Hah, then why doesn't the government pay half of its defense attorney compensation anymore? No wonder Phoenix's disbarment ruined any hope of attorneys keeping themselves clean. Now all that matters is winning otherwise you'll starve and I hear there's not a single lawyer left that doesn't use cheating left in the state. Maybe it's a good thing Apollo changed his mind, I'd hate for him to live off of nothing…."

"Miss Skye, the trial is about to begin please follow me to courtroom 10." the bailiff called for me.

"I'll be right there," I called before smiling at Helena. "Thank you for the conversation.

"Knock their socks off for me. I have to go pick up Apollo from Themis soon. Cheers, my friend." Helena smiled back before walking out her heels clicking rhythmically all the way.

"I killed Metis Cykes." Simon Blackquill the dark black and white prosecutor stated coldly.

I was losing ground badly trying to keep this idiot afloat. While the evidence was shaky at best, the moron insisted he was guilty so many times that his confession was really the only thing keeping him as the defendant and now the judge looked ready for his verdict.

"Hold it." a voice rang out and a 9-year-old girl wearing such a bright yellow outfit that it practically was blinding cried out.

"Excuse me young miss but you are-" the judge began.

"Athena Cykes. Mr. Blackquill isn't guilty I can hear it in his heart. He's lying." she cried out in desperation.

The courthouse naturally began whispers about how he tricked this poor girl with his psychological prowess. Sometimes I hate the general population for being so ignorant of the human heart.

"Please, your honor let's hear the young lady out. Although her wording is questionable, she supposedly able to hear people's emotions through their speech perhaps she hears something we can't."

"Hmm although it is unusual. I suppose if the prosecution is willing to hear this poor girl out then we shall. Please testify to the court young lady."

Witness Testimony:

Prosecutor Blackquill isn't a murderer.

He's always been so kind to me and mom.

I don't remember him entering the lab before me that day….

Please believe me he didn't kill her!

Can't you hear the sadness and fear he's feeling?

He must be protecting someone!

The court continued to mutter in confusion looking daggers at the black-haired man who seemed indifferent.

"Miss Cykes you believe the defendant is covering for someone else?"

"Yes miss, I mean he's been so kind to me and everything that I just can't believe he'd ever do that," she shouted obviously hearing something else that was bothering her. "It's so loud in here."

The obvious distress of the other emotions coming from the audience was obvious but if I want to prove Blackquill's innocence then I'll have to pressure her.

"Do you think that person is yourself?" I asked the obvious deadly question the court went quiet at that statement. Blackquill seemed unnerved.

"What?" the girl looked even more distressed.

"Well, you just claimed he was protecting someone the only person I can think of that he would do that for is you." I pounded on the bench spooking the girl even more. "After all, Blackquill only ever talked about you I'd say the person he's protecting if anyone is you Miss Cykes."

She screamed in confusion. "I-don't…..remember." her distress picking up as some weird pink earphones fell of her ears.

"Please Athena, I'm asking you where were you when your mother died? You were in the robotics room weren't you?" I kept adding the pressure.

"I-don't remember did I?" she began freaking out.

"Athena calm down and try to remember did you see your mother's death?" I asked forcefully.

I probably should have stopped, should have seen the strain on the child, the judge's worried gaze but all the stress and worry this trial caused and how important it was for the future of my department I wasn't thinking rationally.

The girl screamed and I swear I hear something like an invisible chain snapping forcefully unnaturally as the child sobbed.

"Mommy mommy are you broken? Do you need to be fixed? Ponco please take mommy to the operation table so we can fix her up." she continued sobbing. "Stop Noh stop how could you do you this? Mommy loved you! You bad man I'll hurt you like mommy." then gibberish before saying. "Sorry mommy the bad man's blood is all over your moon rock. I'm sorry here let me help you get fixed up."

The child then collapsed and the courtroom erupted in confusion as the medics came to take the girl out. She just had a mental breakdown but now there was another suspect on the list thanks to her words. I just found a way to save Blackquill's life.

"Your honor I'd like the police to do an investigation on everyone who was there that day. If the witness' account is accurate one of them may still have a wound inflicted from that Noh masked man."

"Very well bailiffs please investigate everyone related to the case at once. I trust they are all in court."

That's when an officer quickly ran off and the bailiffs caught him and apprehended him later for suspicion of the murder of Metis Cykes…..

The trial ended with a not guilty verdict but at what cost? That poor girl left the country to be with her relatives over in Europe and I wouldn't see her for years. The trauma she must have gone through but what can I do? The truth isn't easy to discern and in the end, our job as lawyers is to find the truth.

I just wish it didn't cost that girl to relieve her worst nightmare in the courtroom and she didn't have to lose her mother. But at least I saved Blackquill's life and managed to keep a dangerous spy locked away before he could cause further harm. That's all I can really be thankful for.

But was the cost really worth it?...


	26. Flashback 6 Prosecutor Apollo

**Finally at long last here is hopefully the final flashback I needed to write in this story. As a reminder, this is the final chapter being posted for trial 1. Trial 2 is Turnabout of Boardgames which is a literal crossover so instead of posting this entire story as a crossover for this one trial, I just posted it as a separate story. I apologize once again if this is an inconvenience. I will resume updating this specific story portion after I complete turnabout of boardgames so until then all updates for Apollo Justice Ace Prosecutor will appear over there until the Mystical Turnabout. Anyway, I hope you have been enjoying this fanfic so far and remember I do not own the complete turnabout or Ace attorney and I will see you all over at Turnabout of boardgames. Please read, review, critique, etc. and enjoy. C:**

PS: here's the link to trial 2, it currently has a filler prologue as the 1st chapter until I finish the investigation for Prosecutor Apollo Justice I will get around to continuing soon.

s/12709822/1/Turnabout-of-Boardgames

 **Flashback 6: Turnabout Trump AU with Apollo Justice**

"You ready for your what 4th trial Apollo?" my mother muttered coming into the prosecutor's lounge.

I blinked slowly before looking up from a deck of cards I was playing around with.

"I suppose I am. And it's the 6th mum." I rolled my eyes humorously mindlessly shuffling the green-backed cards.

"Wow really getting up in the world now aren't we?" mum giggled before looking at my hands. "Nervous or anything?"

"Nah just thought I would practice some more card tricks. Is this your card?" I flipped the top card without even looking at it.

"Queen of clubs, how the hell do you do that?" she muttered in surprise.

"I dunno it just comes naturally. Why do think I don't play card games? I'd win almost every time."

"True true." she hesitated before saying, "You sure I know he was once a hero of yours-"

"It's fine. He isn't guilty," he stated bluntly. "I did my research I understand what happened that day."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Phoenix Wright committed the dishonorable act of presenting falsified evidence years ago but I did some digging around it's impossible for him to have commissioned the forgery and the evidence I did find proves his innocence." I turn my gaze up to her and give her a weak smile. "I want to believe this was all a mistake you know, put the past behind me. I'm a prosecutor now and who knows maybe we can become friends once I get him off the hook."

"That's rather positive about you Apollo. Just don't put all your trust in him twice otherwise you might get hurt again," she replied softly.

I spoke darkly. "If he tries anything like that again, I'll make sure he never stands in court again. It doesn't matter that someone else created the evidence at the end of the day he used it so he has to take responsibility for his actions. A fool is a fool no matter who they are especially if they repeat the same mistake of not confirming the evidence is false before presenting it."

"That last part sounded like Franziska. She's starting to rub off on you a little."

I smiled at her name, "I can't help it sure she cares a lot about winning and can be scary sometimes but she's a good woman and at the end of the day she means well. It isn't her fault her father was a perfectionist driven madman.

"Truer words were never spoken."

"Mr. Justice sir. The courtroom is waiting for you."

"Good luck out there." she smiled and waved at me as he waved back.

"I'll see you later mother. Tell Clive I said hi." as I ran off to the courtroom.

I didn't hear it but mum whispered one last thing to herself, "If that idiot knows what is good for him, he'd better not mess with my son's case or I'll pound him myself."

"Ah Mr. Justice it is wonderful to make your acquaintance." a gentlemanly voice rang out as I stood behind the prosecutor's bench.

"The coolest defense attorney in the west. It's wonderful to meet you as well Kristoph Gavin." I responded staring at the well-dressed man in common blue-grey dress clothes while I probably looked garish in my very red clothes. "Are you ready to lose?" I asked casually.

"Someone sounds confident for one dressed so extravagantly Mister Justice but keep in mind I never lose," he stated casually as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

 _Thank god I didn't bring anything to eat or drink for this trial. Too bad Mr. Gavin doesn't realize what I really meant in that last statement._

"Ahem, court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"The defense is ready your honor."

"The prosecution is always ready to deliver justice, your honor," I replied simply.

"Hm ah Mr. Justice, it's nice seeing you again. Now if you'd be so kind, please give your opening statement."

"The murder occurred at the Borscht Bowl Club, a Russian restaurant in Northern LA. The police discovered the body of a Mr. Shadi Smith deep inside the restaurant; he was struck by a blow to the head with a bottle of grape juice. After their investigation, the defendant was arrested for the murder."

"Hmm and the defendant killed a customer?" the judge asked in surprise.

"That's what the police think. Mr. Wright is a pianist at the club currently, however, this isn't his only profession as this photo shows. Mr. Wright is an avid poker player for the club."

"What? So the defendant killed this mystery man over a game of poker?"

"That is what the police believe yes."

"A test of wits, a silent clash of passions only the cards, their backs wreathed in blue flame, know its final outcome. However, it was naught but a simple game Mr. Justice, are you claiming that he killed a man over a game of poker."

"Like I said, Gavin, that's what the police believe but if you have any objections feel free to point them out. Now then Mr. Wright could you please testify to the court about your game of poker? Also, your honor here is the photo of the card game and 'murder weapon' as evidence." I stated calmly. Mr. Gavin looked at me curiously as Mr. Wright began his vague testimony.

 _I think he's starting to know I'm holding back my full hand. Hope you're ready for jail Gavin because I'm taking you down._

Then I heard something strange coming out of Mr. Wright's mouth, "I never touched the murder weapon."

"Objection!" I yelled surprising the judge. "Mr. Wright, you do realize telling lies will only dig yourself deeper right? Those bottles, first of all, are owned by you and 2nd of all your fingerprints were found on all the bottles including the murder weapon." I yelled in annoyance.

"Oh well, that's not usual." the judge muttered.

"Except the fingerprints are upside down like you're about to hit someone but that's the police's story."

"You seem very keen on emphasizing the police. I take it you have an ace up your sleeve Apollo." Mr. Wright joked.

I frowned what a weird statement to place out there.

"Maybe I do Mr. Wright but I suppose a better question to ask is what happened in that room? Why won't you testify about that?"

"I retain my right to remain silent about the murder at this time."

I frowned slightly irritated. "Perhaps I could let loose one of my kings and maybe that will loosen your quiet lips."

"Oh so you do have a trick up your sleeve please give me one if you would."

He didn't seem to take anything seriously so I started seriously.

"The victim was identified Mr. Wright, we already know who died that evening at the Borscht Bowl Club. Now will you talk or should I state their name and have your grave dug deeper? I'm giving you a shovel now take it."

"Hmph, I think I'll pass."

"Now hold on just a moment, what do you mean you know the victim? Mr. Justice, are you withholding information?"

"Your honor if I state the name of the victim, Mr. Wright would be found guilty in 9/10 courts instantly. He has a strong motive for this person. I personally wanted to avoid making him seem more guilty than the police originally charged him. I'm shocked the defense, however, hasn't objected to this though." I stated turning the tables onto Kristoph.

"I am here to defend nothing more nothing less. I have no intentions of getting in your way."

"Regardless, your honor I promise to reveal everything I have up my sleeves soon enough but for now I was merely trying to loosen our defendant's tongue. I apologize for my actions so since the defendant is withholding information which is making his guilt all the more likely in people's eyes. I will instead call a new witness who was there when the crime occurred."

Olga Orly took the sound and began her testimony and before long but not to my surprise the defense was tearing her words apart.

"Oh really, Ms. Orly then when did the defendant attempt to strangle the victim and where's this so-called locket? I have to say there's no logic to your claims," he spoke calmly with Olga shaking.

"Objection. I'm afraid the obvious answer is that Mr. Wright took the locket from the defendant nothing more nothing less."

"Mr. Wright." the judge called looking at him seriously. "I notice you have a locket around your neck. Tell us about it."

"Oh, this it's a locket… with a photo of my daughter in it," he replied slickly and I just sighed getting tired of this.

"Oh I didn't know you had a daughter." the judge stated off track once again.

"Oh for the love of god!" I yelled in frustration. "You have tested my patience Mr. Wright for some unknown reason you intend to muddy this case up and keep digging your own grave. Do you want to be sentenced to life imprisonment?! Do you? If not then quit this stupid nonsense and tell us a straight honest answer, not a half-baked truth." I yelped enough was enough.

"I'm sorry Mr. Justice is there a problem with my statement? It is, after all, the truth."

"The photo in your locket isn't yours Mr. Wright," I stated testily. "Fine, you want me to explain to the court just whose locket that really is. It is without a doubt a locket you took of the victim in a stupid attempt to hide his identity. I know because I had a DNA test done with your 'daughter'." I stated staring straight at him. "I knew I saw that person before so I had the police take a sample of her DNA to confirm it. Your honor if it would please the court I'll explain what this foolish idiot is hiding."

"Hmm, Mr. Justice it appears you have some new detail you've been keeping hidden from us? Whatever for?"

"Mr. Justice have you been withholding information from the court?" the judge exclaimed in confusion.

"Yes," I stated the court whispering. "Because the evidence I've been withholding could be used to win this case in 5 seconds. I am withholding it because I want to reveal the truth."

"Me too." Mr. Wright stated off-handedly.

"Oh really, how? By lying to the court? Fine then your honor I would like to present the results of the DNA analysis I did on the victim who we now know is Shadi Smith." he stated presenting the information.

"Hmm, but how does this-"

"AKA Zak Gramarye biological father to one Trucy Wright formerly Gramarye and the defendant for Mr. Wright's last case before his disbarment."

The court exploded at the information with the judge banging his gavel in shock and confusion trying to quell the storm.

"Order. Order. What?! Mr. Justice, are you saying the victim did have a connection with Mr. Wright and you spoke nothing of it?"

"The police filed the charges based on the poker game your honor. I saw no reason to override the police's assertions especially since this would all but ensure a victory for my case." I stated calmly. "Especially when I have my own doubts about whether or not he did, in fact, commit the murder. I also cannot factually prove Mr. Wright holds any grudges towards the late Zak thus the only provable motive is the one that Ms. Orly should now testify to."

"Hmm, I understand very well tell us what this motive is Ms. Orly." the judge called out while Phoenix glared daggers at me.

 _Fuck you. You want to play this way fine. I am taking you down a peg you slimy little eel._

Then a fresh round of testimony where Kristoph pointed out the motive's fault to which the waitress revealed a cheat in the final round only to have another flaw in her reasoning. Then going with the only option he has left, Mr. Gavin accused the witness of the murder which unfortunately caused her to faint.

However, I noticed a clear problem with the cards and so did Mr. Wright who then proposed a 4th person being in that room. I frowned though wondering what mess he was going to make now. This, of course, forced us to have a break so the witness could recover.

When I got back to the lobby, I sighed in defeat. God that idiot is just asking for someone to kick him to the moon. I stretched out in annoyance and out of my sleeve fell something unexpected: a bloody Ace of Spades. I stared at it for a moment cold realization coming up my spine.

 _That….Bastard….._

Now I was angry first he refuses to testify then tries to slip and slide his way through the case without a care in the world now this! There was no way I was letting him off the hook now.

 _Fine, then you want to drag me down to your level Mr. Wright. I hope you enjoyed your fun because this is the last time you will EVER be allowed within 5 miles of the courthouse. You and Gavin are going down: one for murder and the other for trying to have me disbarred and ruined just like that foolishly foolish asshole did years ago._

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Phoenix Wright."

I glared at Mr. Wright before stating, "Ms. Olga has recovered your honor. If it would please the court, we will reconvene with her current testimony."

"Very well. Bailiff brings in the witness at once."

Without further ado, the devilish dealer came forth and with quick efficiency revealed her true self. Then thanks to Gavin's insistence, she quickly revealed the truth behind that evening's poker game. I was mildly surprised but knew it made no difference in all honesty. I called her out on a lie about who hit who which surprised everyone in the court especially the judge.

"Mr. Justice, are you seriously questioning your own witness' testimony?"

"I only have one goal in this courtroom your honor and that's to reveal the truth no one is immune to this. Now then Ms. Olga if you don't want to be arrested for perjury please testify the truth."

Then Kristoph pointed out a fatal contradiction caused by her withholding the truth. Mr. Wright soon appearing to announce his theory once more.

"Well, Apollo do you know who made the mistake concerning the color of these cards?"

"Yes Mr. Wright, I already know what you're proposing but I'm just warning you-" I began as I sent the false card flying. "I don't cheat to win so if I were you I'd be more worried about this fake evidence you tried to have me use."

"What?!" the judge called out in surprise.

"No doubt this slimy little eel had his daughter use one of her tricks to place it on my person but we'll deal with this issue later. For now, you were asking who made the mistake it was Kristoph Gavin." I replied coolly. "He was the 4th person at the Borscht Bowl Club where he killed one Zak Gramarye when Mr. Wright went to alert the police about Olga's injury."

"But wait is the prosecution claiming Mr. Gavin is the killer?!" the judge yelled in surprise.

Kristoph sighed, "Oh you sound so much like your mother accusing noble souls without so much as a basic understanding of their job how sad Mr. Justice."

"Hmph, my job is to ensure guilty people like you are sent to prison and unfortunately for you I have a lot of evidence to back-up my claim."

"Oh really? Then tell me what was my motive for killing this Shadi Smith then?"

I smirked at him and he seemed confused, "I found a tiny little paper lost in the archives Mr. Gavin take a guess what it was. It was Zak Gramarye's original forms for his defense team 7 years ago and your signature as the victim's original defense attorney along with your fingerprints on it."

Mr. Gavin instantly looked away sweat building up. "I thought I got rid of that," he whispered.

"Fortunately, a bumbling detective managed to keep the original in one of his files by mistake and I happened to find them when investigating that case of forged evidence 7 years past. Are you ready Mr. Gavin because it gets a lot worse for you." I smirked and he glared at me.

"Is this true?!" the judge exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, your honor." I noticed out of the corner of my eye Mr. Wright glaring at me in wild confusion. Guess I was a wild card to him and now his so-called trial for the truth is getting derailed. "I also spoke with the mysterious drew Misham and by luck, his daughter recalled a man she called the devil. Now isn't it funny that Mr. Gavin has a devil's scar on his hand not only that but to confirm his identity I showed her a picture of your younger brother and she thought he was the man she saw."

Now Gavin was sweating like crazy. "That has nothing to do-"

"I also discovered Mr. Wright's paperwork that recognized his spot as Zak's attorney turns out he had turned it in only 12 hours before court so it's impossible for him to have commissioned that piece of evidence there's only one other person who could have done that-" I pounded the bench. "You Kristoph Gavin!"

He yelled in anger smashing his fist on the bench. "You think dragging the past up will help you find the truth. This has nothing to do with the case at hand. How dare-"

"It doesn't? Mr. Wright can confirm you were at the scene of the crime and now i"ve established a motive the only thing we're missing is evidence but unfortunately for you, you made one fatal mistake."

"Wha-"

"I was the prosecutor for this case, I had a thorough investigation and discovered a 2nd entrance to the murder scene which a 4th person could have killed the victim." I pointed to the cabinet on the crime scene sketch. "Here and guess what the explanation behind the 5th card being blue is explained because if the killer was standing here and the victim facing his blood would have had to spill on that card forcing the killer to take it."

"You little-" he was glaring at me now.

"Sorry, Mr. Gavin but it's over I have one final piece of evidence you see I counted all the red cards in that room. Only 51 were there and I found the 52nd one in a bottle and guess whose fingerprints were on it?"

"No-" he began panicking now.

"That's right, yours Kristoph Gavin!"

"Ahhahahahahhhhhhhh!" he screamed as his hair literally shot up in anger as he broke down screaming. "I should have killed that filthy piano man too!"

Gavin was soon arrested for murder and Mr. Wright declared innocent it was afterward in the courtroom lobby that we had a chance to speak to one another.

"You did well out there Apollo much better than I expected," he smirked at least till punched him hard in the jaw. "Hmph, you could have done better."

"Whatever I wouldn't waste time with a foolish man like yourself especially one worse that Manfred Von Karma at least he admits his mistakes."

"Ah, but wasn't you who said Kristoph forged that evidence?"

"At the end of the day it was you who presented it; you had a choice and instead of using your brain for 5 seconds you choose poorly. You're pathetic. I should never have believed in you. I hate you."

"Oh really?" he gave me a condescending grin.

"I could have been a defense attorney. I believed in you all those years then you tossed it all away by playing a joker instead of an ace. Now you expect me to like you when you almost cost me my job! Look at what you've done!" I glared at him furiously. "Your stupid stunt has illegal evidence, false testimony, bribery and more coming out of the defense bench. The prosecutor's office is barely afloat and you almost caused the entire legal system to collapse in on itself. Do you have any idea what the public might do if they believe the whole system is corrupt? Or do you only selfishly care about yourself and your righteous truth?" I yelled.

"Hmph, you're one to talk."

"Please I'm willing to prosecute the guilty; you're a coward who can't accept the possibility the person you defend is possibly guilty look at Matt Engarde he was an asshole who got what he deserved but still your job is to defend the weak from the law whether they are guilty or not especially from unjust sentences. That's a lawyer's job. I'm glad there aren't more people like you around who'll bumble around leaving folks who might be sentenced harshly for a simple crime while blundering through trials barely making any money. You aren't worth even a penny you know that?!"

"Maybe you're right. Ah well, the past is the past Apollo. I'm sorry and good luck out there kid." he said before nonchalantly leaving. I didn't have the mercy to accept it; he wasn't worth it especially when months later he tried to screw up the jury system. If it wasn't for me, that eel would have slipped in untrustworthy jurors and the system would have been deleted.

Maybe I'm wrong for how I feel towards Mr. wright but for some reason, there's a part of me that hates what he is with every fiber of my being. Perhaps he hits a little too close to home when it comes to being a lawyer…...


End file.
